


une suite au seigneur des anneaux   trois histoires d'amour

by CatherineBriand



Series: une suite au seigneur des anneaux [1]
Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-25
Updated: 2019-08-25
Packaged: 2020-09-26 14:55:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 48,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20391547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatherineBriand/pseuds/CatherineBriand
Summary: Après le retour de Legolas auprès de son père. La vie de la famille





	une suite au seigneur des anneaux   trois histoires d'amour

« Fan-fiction – une suite du seigneur des anneaux  
3 histoires d’amour

1ère partie  
L’histoire de Dame Ariel et du roi Thranduil  
Après le départ de Legolas, le roi Thranduil fit le tour de la ville. Petit à petit, on évacuait les morts. Il examinait les besoins et ressources, accompagné de son intendant.  
Son fils était parti. Il était inquiet. Il n’avait pas sommeil.  
Il avait eu le cœur serré de voir tant d’elfes morts. Il avait de la peine pour Tauriel. Mais il y avait des affaires à régler avant de partir. Un traité à signer, avec les humains et les nains.  
Il avait la gorge sèche et il ne voulait pas du vin qu’il avait sous sa tente. Il désirait de l’eau fraîche.  
La cuisine n’était pas loin de son campement. Lui et l’intendant durent se baisser un peu pour entrer. C’était une vaste pièce. Une elfe se tenait à l’autre bout et préparait des pains sur une grille pour le four qui ronflait. Avec le bruit environnant, les cris qui rentraient par la porte béante, elle ne les entendit pas se diriger vers la courette du fond où se trouvait la fontaine réservée au roi et à sa suite. L’intendant goûta l’eau. Elle était claire et fraîche.  
Ariel n’avait pu nettoyer que la moitié de la cuisine troglodyte. Il restait encore quatre orcs à enlever.  
Elle avait ordonné aux employés de se mettre à l’abri ou de combattre s’ils le pouvaient. Elle était seule et elle était bien obligée de se mettre à l’ouvrage avant qu’ils ne reviennent. Combien étaient encore en vie ?  
Ils remarquèrent que l’elfe avait une très belle épée à son côté.  
Ils s‘apprêtaient à ressortir, lorsque Tauriel entra. L’intendant et le roi firent un pas en arrière.  
« Bonjour Ariel, je cherche à manger pour ma troupe. »  
« Bonjour Tauriel, j’ai une fournée en cours, asseyez-vous. Voulez-vous manger quelque chose ? »  
Elle secoua négativement la tête. Elle s’assit lourdement et fut reprise de sanglots. Alors Ariel la prit dans ses bras et la berça.  
« Pleurez, mon petit, pleurez. Je vous laisse un instant, je dois sortir le pain du four. Il faudra attendre un peu qu’il refroidisse.»  
Puis elle revint reprendre la tête de Tauriel contre elle.  
« Merci, Ariel. »  
« De rien, mon cœur, j’aurais été fière d’avoir une fille comme vous, aimante et courageuse. Vous avez reconnu la beauté intérieure de Kili, son cœur doux, noble et vaillant. »  
« Vous avez un ange gardien désormais, qui veillera sur vous le restant de vos jours. Vous avez une nouvelle étoile dans le ciel. »  
«Je n’ai plus envie de vivre, Ariel, c’est tellement dur. »  
« C’est pourtant ce qu’il aurait voulu, Tauriel. Que vous viviez pour répandre votre bonté, votre lumière autour de vous. »  
« Que vais-je faire de cette vie maintenant ? »  
« Vous allez aider les autres, c’est le meilleur moyen d’oublier ses propres chagrins. Vous voyez, vous commencez déjà, vous prenez soin de votre garde. Je suis veuve, moi aussi.  
Oh, quand mon époux est mort, il avait le sourire d’un ange. Il était encore plus beau dans la mort que de son vivant. On m’a dit qu’il a fallu l’arracher de mes bras. Je ne me souviens que de la paix qui inondait son visage. Il était entré directement au paradis, et j’avais plongé en enfer.  
Ariel pleura, à l’unisson de Tauriel dans ses bras.  
Et le roi a vécu ce cauchemar également. Il a perdu sa reine adorée. C’est pour cela qu’il a de la compassion pour vous et vous a reprise à son service. Vous n’êtes plus bannie. Vous pouvez être utile à notre peuple.»  
«Rien de tout cela ne se serait passé s’il n’y avait eu ces maudits cailloux blancs. »  
« En effet, vous n’auriez pas souffert de perdre Kili, car vous ne l’auriez pas connu. Il serait peut-être encore en vie, mais il ne vous aurait pas connue. Et que croyez-vous qu’il aurait choisi, s’il avait su ? Il aurait choisi de vous connaître malgré tout, au prix de sa vie. Et vous ? Regrettez-vous de l’avoir connu ? Il est mort, mais vous vous êtes trouvés.  
Ces maudits cailloux, comme vous dites, que se serait-il passé si le roi ne les avait pas désirés ? Il ne serait pas venu ici. Et le mal aurait gagné une grande victoire, et Kili serait mort de toutes façons, et bien d’autres qui sont encore en vie seraient morts. Qui sait si son obsession n’a pas sauvé le monde aujourd’hui ? Qui sait si des puissances invisibles n’ont pas manigancé cela ?  
Cela lui passera car cela n’est plus nécessaire. Il n’en est peut-être pas encore conscient, mais il est dans le camp du bien. Car c’est bien de cela qu’il s’agit, de la lutte du bien contre le mal. Vous l’avez compris avant lui. Vous l’avez poussé dans ce sens. Grâce à vous il est resté.  
Voir tant des nôtres morts l’a dégrisé, je le crois. Il est aimé de son armée et il prend soin de son peuple. Il est sévère, mais juste. Il n’est pas considéré comme un tyran.  
Mais quand vous lui avez dit qu’il n’avait pas d’amour dans le cœur, vous vous êtes lourdement trompée, parce qu’il le dissimule très bien. Il avait, il a toujours, un amour infini pour son épouse, et vous ne pouvez pas savoir ce qu’il a enduré, et ce qu’il endure encore. Il a traversé les enfers, et les traverse encore. Il a failli perdre la raison. Il ne pouvait plus parler ni manger. Il était prostré, mourant de chagrin. On dit que c’est Elrond qui l’a sauvé, en lui rappelant qu’il avait un fils.  
Elrond avait été sauvé de la même façon par son frère, ses jumeaux et sa petite fille. Ils n’ont pas le même tempérament mais ils ont beaucoup de choses en commun. Mais le roi regrette d’avoir eu un témoin de son chagrin, de ce qu’il croit être de la faiblesse.  
Je n’ai pas connu le temps de son bonheur. Ma mère l’a servi. Ce deuil fut effroyable. C’est pour cela que ma mère est partie. Elle avait trop de peine, et aussi mes petites sœurs à élever.  
Ils étaient comme deux soleils. Ils rayonnaient. Le roi était un artiste selon ma mère, un roi fait pour les arts et la paix.  
Mais le mal gagnait du terrain. Il a du se transformer en un redoutable chef de guerre. Il n’a pas eu le choix. Il a fait parfaitement ce que les circonstances ont exigé.  
C’est étrange comme deux personnes peuvent avoir des visions diamétralement opposées d’une autre personne. Pour moi, le roi est un héros. Il a fait ce que sa reine aurait voulu qu’il fasse. Il a pris soin de lui et de son peuple. Je le trouve d’une extraordinaire vaillance. Il a été, il est, d’un courage inouï. Et il a reporté tout son amour pour son fils. Il a fait pour Legolas des choses extraordinaires, qui ont fait jaser au début. Il lui a donné ce qu’il avait de plus précieux : son temps. Il l’a nourri à la cuiller, il a changé ses couches, il a peigné ses cheveux. Il lui a appris à lire, à compter, à dessiner, à jouer de la flûte, il en a fait un athlète et un guerrier accompli. Il n’a laissé ce soin à personne d’autre. Il a reporté des réunions pour lui, annulé des voyages, pour son fils. Je n’ai pas vu sur Terre d’amour plus grand que celui de ce père. Et Legolas le sait. Il aime son père plus que quiconque. Le roi sait ce que veut dire aimer, il est capable de donner sa vie par amour, pour Legolas, et il ne fait pas les choses à moitié !  
Que pensez-vous de Legolas ? »  
Tauriel hésita, choisissant ses mots.  
« Il est bien comme vous le dites, un elfe accompli. Il est le meilleur guerrier. Il est bon avec les elfes de sa garde, il aime la nature, il n’est pas cruel. Il est juste. Il est généreux. Il remplit pleinement sa fonction de prince. Il a été très bien éduqué. Il m’a élevée comme un grand frère. Il m’a protégée, même contre son père. Au début, il a été arrogant avec Kili, mais à la fin, il ne s’est pas moqué de mon amour pour lui.»  
« Oui, ma petite Tauriel, il a su voir la noblesse de Kili et la sincérité de votre amour, comme son père.  
Le fruit est bon parce que l’arbre est bon. Chez mes parents, il y a un vieux poirier qui donne des poires délicieuses. Un arbre tourmenté et noueux donne parfois des fruits merveilleux, parce que la sève est bonne. Legolas entrera dans l’histoire ! Il vaut une armée à lui tout seul ! Le roi ne veut plus aller combattre ailleurs que sur ses terres, mais il va combattre le mal chez lui, car le mal gagne partout, et je ne le blâme pas de ce choix.  
Voyez-vous, Kili était spontané et ouvert, mais le roi a revêtu une armure, il a mis une carapace sur son cœur. Il faut que vous appreniez à voir au-delà des apparences, derrière sa pudeur. La blessure est encore béante. Chez certaines personnes, les blessures du cœur s’infectent et elles deviennent mauvaises. Chez le roi, le mal n’est pas entré.

Voyez-vous, ma chère Tauriel, le monde est une forge où la divinité crée ses anges. Il est une lame, droite et pure, forgée dans les feux les plus ardents. Et quand son temps sera venu, il retrouvera sa dame. Il sera un ange glorieux. Les grands sages disent que les plus grandement éprouvés sont aussi les plus grandement appelés.  
Mais c’est mal connaître le monde, que de croire aux punitions divines. La divinité a un amour inconditionnel pour ses créatures. Elle ne juge pas, elle ne punit jamais. Les évènements arrivent, et nous devons décider de ce que nous en faisons. Il a fait au mieux avec ses blessures. A vous de décider ce que vous ferez de vos blessures. N’oubliez pas que vous êtes devenue, grâce à Kili, un lien entre le ciel et la terre. Pardonnez à ceux qui vous persécuteront pour cet amour, car ils ne savent pas ce qu’ils font. Ils ne savent pas ce que vous savez. Voyez-vous, lorsque nous mourons, la mère-père de l’univers ne pose qu’une seule question : « qu’avez-vous fait de votre vie ? », et n‘attend qu’une seule réponse : « j’ai aimé »  
Ne voyez pas ce que vous avez perdu, regardez ce que vous avez reçu. »  
Et Ariel entonna un second chant, d’une voix si légère, qu’elle semblait émaner d’un ange :  
« Oh mille grâces me sont données  
L’amour embrasse l’éternité  
Oh mille grâces sont arrivées  
Oh mille grâces Dieu j’ai reçues  
Oh mille grâces vous soient rendues  
Oh mille grâces, pour ce que j’ai vécu ! »  
(Sur un air de Mozart)  
Touchée par la beauté céleste de cette prière, Tauriel se blottit dans les bras d’Ariel.  
« Tauriel, vous avez un grand pouvoir. Vous pouvez dispenser de la paix. N’affrontez plus le roi. Il vous a comprise et vous a tendu la main. Votre douleur a fait écho à la sienne. Faites l’effort à votre tour de le comprendre au-delà des apparences. Faites amende honorable s’il vous le demande.  
Et faites attention à vous car on va murmurer. Vous douce et pure, mais ce monde ne l’est pas. Soyez prudente. Ne restez pas seule, entourez-vous d’amies sûres. Certains vont vous provoquer, vous allez entendre des quolibets. Chez les humains, certains vous violeraient soi-disant pour vous faire passer le goût des nains. Je crois que je préfère encore les orcs ! »  
Tauriel gémit.  
« Si on se bagarre à votre sujet, si la garde est divisée à cause de vous, et si vous provoquez encore le roi, il devra sévir pour assoir son autorité. Il n’hésitera pas à vous sacrifier mais il en sera secrètement navré, et j’en aurai de la peine aussi. Ne gâchez pas vos talents.  
Il va falloir que vous appreniez une matière qui n’est pas votre point fort, ni le mien à vrai dire : cela s’appelle la diplomatie.  
Si vous avez des soucis, passez par l’intendant Ewong. Il est d’une grande sagesse et d’une grande bonté. »  
Tauriel sursauta.  
« Je me méfie de l’intendant. Nul ne sait d’où il vient, il a été recommandé au roi par Gandalf. Il donne toute satisfaction. Mais il est étrange. »  
« Comment cela, étrange ? »  
« Je n’en ai parlé à personne, parce que j’étais persuadée qu’on ne me croirait pas, mais il rayonne ! »  
Ariel sourit :  
« Il semble émaner de sa personne une aura dorée, est-ce bien cela ? Qui pulse comme un cœur battant, Comme une vague qui avance et se retire… »  
Tauriel eut un air stupéfait.  
« Vous êtes privilégiée. Et à mon avis ce n’est pas un hasard. Il voulait que vous le voyiez. J’ai déjà vu cela. Je sais qui est l’intendant Ahn Ewong, je sais d’où il vient. Et je peux vous affirmer que cet elfe est une chance incroyable, un merveilleux cadeau pour le roi.  
Voyez-vous, j’ai bien connu les parents de maître Ewong, ils furent mes enseignants au monastère de Shem où j’étais dans la garde. Je dis bien maître Ewong, car c’est un grand maître de méditation. Et s’ils ont envoyé leur fils auprès du roi, c’est une bénédiction pour celui-ci. Ce que vous avez vu, c’est l’amour de la mère-père de l’univers. Il pratique la plus haute méditation, celle de l’amour pur. N’avez-vous pas ressenti un étrange bien-être ? »  
Tauriel acquiesça.  
« Si vous voulez bien servir le roi et notre peuple, vous devez connaître son environnement, savoir ce qui pourrait présenter un danger ou non pour le royaume. Observez, écoutez et ne dites rien. Instruisez-vous. Le palais a une bibliothèque merveilleuse. Le roi est très cultivé, et même érudit. Nous avons un roi pas ordinaire, et bien plus intéressant que vous le croyiez ! Les livres ne donnent pas toujours des réponses, mais ils aident à se poser les bonnes questions.  
Il y a un livre que je voudrais que vous lisiez. Il s’appelle le livre de Shem et il raconte l’histoire du monastère. Il vous parlera de tous les maîtres, et de maître Ewong, et de l’Univers et vous verrez que c’est incroyable ce que l’on peut apprendre dans un monastère loin de tout ! Savez-vous que les étoiles sont autant de soleils, avec d’autres terres autour, et d’autres êtres comme nous ? Et que nous ne formons qu’un seul peuple ?  
C’est un énorme pavé que vous ne pourrez emporter avec vous. Ne soyez pas effrayée ! Rien qu’une demi-heure par jour ! Le bibliothécaire est rébarbatif, mais si vous lui apportez des poires tapées, vous allez l’apprivoiser rapidement !  
Sinon, je vous recommande les brefs poèmes d’Elener Tokoro, mon poète préféré. Il y a trois tomes : les brefs moments du matin, les brefs moments du jour et les brefs moments du soir. Ce sont de petites strophes, qui résument les trois âges de la vie en quelques mots. Ecoutez celui-ci :  
« Les pattes des oiseaux dans la neige. A peine tracées, déjà effacées. »  
J’ai eu le privilège de rencontrer ce grand poète peu de temps avant son décès. Profitant de futurs congés, j’ai eu l’audace de solliciter une entrevue afin de lui montrer mes modestes œuvres. Il avait la réputation d’être accessible, mais j’étais morte de peur, devant sa porte. Il a ouvert lui-même.  
Il était seul. Il était très âgé, mais il était encore très beau et son regard était vif, à la fois doux et perçant. Il m’a proposé un thé qu’il a tenu à préparer sans mon aide, que je lui avais proposée.  
Puis il s’est assis et a lu attentivement mon recueil. Je retenais mon souffle. Il m’a regardée intensément et a dit : « c’est bien, continuez, mais faites plus court. » J’avais écrit un poème sur vous, Tauriel.  
« Vive, lumière rousse dans la forêt,  
La flèche est déjà partie. »  
Je pense que cela décrit assez bien…votre impétuosité ! »  
Tauriel fit des yeux ronds. Mais Ariel continua :  
« Nous sommes allés nous promener dans son jardin. Il a pris mon bras et nous avons parlé du monastère. Il connaissait Izir Ewong, le père de l’intendant. Je lui ai raconté que j’avais parié avec mes camarades que j’arriverais à le faire sourire, mais que je n’avais pas réussi. Mes anecdotes l’ont amusé.  
Ensuite, rentrés dans sa maison, il a pris un des exemplaires de son troisième recueil, qu’il venait de recevoir. J’ai protesté en disant : mais c’est le premier numéro ! » Il a encore eu son regard très intense. Il a dit « en effet ». J’ai eu peur de l’avoir offensé en pensant qu’il avait pu se tromper. Et il me l’a dédicacé. Il a écrit : « A Ariel, qui parie pour la vie ». Je n’en revenais pas ! Le premier numéro du dernier recueil d’Elener Tokoro !  
Vous verrez que le monde est rempli de gens de qualité, elfes et humains, et nains ! Si vous cherchez à voir le mal, vous le trouverez, mais si vous cherchez à voir le bien, c’est le bien que vous trouverez. J’ai cherché le bien et je l’ai trouvé. »  
« Vous parlez du roi comme une amoureuse ! »  
Oui, c’est cela, vous avez visé juste. Mais faites-moi la grâce de penser que je ne suis pas si stupide, comme beaucoup de femmes, qui rêvent de consoler les affligés.  
Il faut que je vous raconte une matinée peu ordinaire.  
Un jour que le jeune Riel était absent, j’ai porté au roi son déjeuner. J’ai frappé à la porte. Il a dit « Entrez. » J’ai posé le plateau sur son bureau et je m’apprêtais à ressortir lorsqu’il a dit :  
« Veuillez me peigner les cheveux je vous prie. »  
J’étais saisie de stupeur. Alors j’ai vu qu’il était torse nu et qu’il avait du mal à mouvoir ses bras. Il avait tellement dû batailler la veille que ses épaules étaient endolories. J’avais de la compassion pour lui.  
Alors j’ai rassemblé le peu de courage que j’avais et je lui ai dit :  
« Si vous me faites confiance, vous n’aurez plus besoin de demander de l’aide. »  
Je sais qu’il a horreur de cela. Cela avait dû lui coûter de me demander ce service.  
J’ai sorti de mon tablier le même baume que j’utilise pour vous. Et je lui ai proposé de lui masser les épaules. Il a simplement incliné la tête pour acquiescer. Il me regardait avec suspicion dans le miroir. Il était d’une beauté époustouflante. Une musculature parfaite, à la fois puissante et déliée. Je tremblais en touchant sa peau. J’ai pris une grande respiration, j’ai réussi à me maîtriser et j’ai fait comme pour vous, sans commentaire. Il a cessé de me regarder. Son regard est devenu d’une tristesse insondable, bien au-delà des larmes. Une immense solitude. Il se rappelait les jours heureux, lorsque sa dame s’occupait de lui.  
Ensuite, je lui ai brossé doucement les cheveux. Et je l’ai coiffé de son diadème. J’aurais bien embrassé ses magnifiques cheveux mais jamais je ne me serais permis un geste déplacé. Sinon je ne serais plus là pour vous en parler !  
Ariel sourit.  
Je le respecte infiniment. Je n’aimerais pas qu’un inconnu se permette cette privauté !  
Je respecte son chagrin. Il se tenait bien droit, avec dignité.  
Puis je lui ai demandé de lever les bras, et de les bouger doucement. Il a vu qu’il allait mieux. Il pouvait s’habiller seul. Je lui ai conseillé de ne pas faire de mouvements brusques et je lui ai dit que le lendemain il serait rétabli. Je lui ai laissé le baume en lui expliquant qu’il pouvait l’utiliser à titre préventif, avant le combat, en massant profondément, et qu’ainsi, il n’aurait plus besoin d’aide. J’ai ajouté que j’approvisionnais l’officier médecin et qu’il pouvait en obtenir par son intermédiaire.  
Autrefois je massais les épaules de mon mari, je lui peignais les cheveux et il me souriait dans le miroir.  
Nous croyons que le bonheur durerait éternellement. Il devait le croire aussi, mais le malheur avait frappé.  
Je suis sortie, et arrivée dans ma chambre, j’ai pleuré de compassion. Je trouvais sa souffrance tellement injuste ! J’aurais voulu offrir ma vie, pouvoir lui rendre sa dame et rejoindre mon mari. Quelquefois j’envie la vie si brève des humains. Ils retournent plus vite à la source. Mais il faut vivre le temps que la mère-père de l’univers nous accorde. »  
Ariel attira Tauriel vers la fenêtre. « Regardez cet arc-en-ciel. Qu’attend-on d’un arc-en-ciel ? Lui demande-t-on de nous aimer ?  
C’est un magnifique spectacle, et cela est déjà un miracle. C’est un opéra flamboyant. Une somptueuse tragédie.  
C’est une drogue à consommer avec modération !  
Je me suis aperçue que j’avais trois de ses cheveux blonds sur mon tablier. J’avais pourtant nettoyé son peigne au-dessus de sa corbeille. Je ne voulais pas jeter ces trois cheveux dans une poubelle. Pour moi, ils étaient sacrés. Alors je les ai rajoutés aux cheveux de mon mari, dans la même pochette.  
Un poète a écrit un jour (Victor Hugo):  
Madame, sous vos pieds dans l’ombre un homme est là  
Qui vous aime perdu dans la nuit qui le voile, qui souffre  
Je suis un ver de terre amoureux d’une étoile  
Qui pour vous donnera son âme s’il le faut  
Et qui se meurt en bas quand vous brillez en haut »

Les rôles sont inversés et non, je ne souffre pas.  
Au contraire, il me donne de l’énergie.  
Je préfère cet autre vers de ce même poète :  
« Se rapproche le plus de la divinité  
L’amour dans la puissance et dans la majesté. »  
Après le décès de mon mari, je n’avais pas d’enfant auquel me raccrocher. Mes parents m’ont ramenée chez eux. Mes sœurs sont venues les aider, mais la maison qui était si gaie, pleine de rires et de musique, je l’avais transformée en tombeau. Les petits-enfants ne voulaient plus venir. Nul ne pouvait entamer un morceau de musique sans que je fonde en larmes. Et encore, les larmes, c’était un progrès. J’ai dû réapprendre à manger, à me laver, et d’abord à me lever... J’avais perdu dix kilos. J’ai fini par comprendre qu’il fallait que je m’en aille, pour la sauvegarde de ma famille. Un jour qu’Ahn Ewong était venu prendre de mes nouvelles, je lui ai demandé de me trouver du travail. Il m’a aussitôt emmenée. Et je suis arrivée au palais.  
Et il s’est produit un miracle. Lorsqu’il a voulu me présenter au roi, j’étais recroquevillée dans ma robe noire et ma cape noire dont le capuchon me couvrait presque le visage. Nous avons attendu notre tour. Le roi était très en colère, je n’ai pas su pourquoi. Mais je soupçonnais Ahn Ewong d’avoir déjà les pouvoirs de son père. Je sentais les ondes apaisantes qui émanaient de lui.  
Lorsque nous nous sommes approchés, maître Ewong a baissé ma capuche, j’ai fait une révérence et j’ai enfin levé les yeux. Et j’ai été foudroyée par cet elfe. J’ai croisé un instant son regard bleu perçant. Tout le contraire de mon mari qui était simple et modeste, mais rayonnant de sagesse.  
Le roi rayonnait d’une autre manière, flamboyant, élégant, majestueux. Une beauté intransigeante et impérieuse, une force indomptable. C’était comme une lumière que je voyais au bout de mon tunnel.  
Il m’a donné l’énergie de reprendre l’entraînement au combat et au chant. Il m’a donné l’exemple du courage.  
J’espère qu’il n’en saura jamais rien. Je ne sais pas comment il réagirait. Il éclaterait de rire, je pense, et dans le meilleur des cas, je serais de retour au monastère ! Ce qui serait peut-être bon pour moi ! »  
Ariel rit.  
« Mais il faut savoir quelquefois avouer son amour. Tout dépend des circonstances. Vous avez su vous avouer mutuellement votre amour, Kili et vous, face au roi, face au monde entier. Vous avez eu du courage.  
Je vais encore vous infliger mes souvenirs de vieille elfe. Mais le jour où j’ai enfin avoué mon amour à mon futur époux a été le plus beau de ma vie.  
Erend de Fir était au début un bon camarade. Nous étions de la même promotion. Il était tout le contraire de moi, calme, sage, toujours le premier de la classe, serviable et respectueux. Il avait d’épais cheveux châtain avec des reflets roux, des yeux noisette avec un regard très doux, et de très longs cils. Il était très beau.  
J’étais la fêtarde du groupe. Je créais des spectacles, je dansais et je chantais. Je viens d’une famille de musiciens par ma mère et de militaires par mon père. Je suis devenue garde pour faire plaisir à mon père qui n’avait pas de garçon, car j’ai deux petites sœurs, et aussi parce que j’aimais bien la castagne ! Et j’adorais plaisanter et faire des farces.  
Un soir, j’ai voulu faire le mur. Le plateau était couvert de fleurs de lune et je voulais absolument ramener un bouquet pour l’oratoire que je trouvais bien triste. J’ai entrepris de grimper sur le toit du poulailler. Erend m’a surprise ; en fait, il m’aimait déjà sans oser me le dire, il m’épiait, et il a essayé de me dissuader de sortir. Mais j’étais têtue comme une bourrique et il a décidé de m’accompagner, pour ma protection. Au retour, nous sommes repassés par le poulailler mais, déjà malmené à l’aller, le toit s’est effondré sous notre poids. Heureusement, nous n’avons tué aucune de ces petites bêtes. Mais le bruit a réveillé toute la garnison. Erend avait atterri sur le dos et je fus soudain terrifiée à l’idée qu’il aurait pu être blessé. D’autant plus que j’avais atterri dans ses bras. Mais nous n’avions que des égratignures, des plumes et de la fiente de poule.  
Nous avons été convoqués chez Izir Ewong. Aussitôt, Erend a voulu prendre cette escapade à sa charge, mais j’ai protesté violemment en disant que c’était moi et moi seule la responsable de cette bêtise, et qu’il n’avait fait que me protéger contre mes excès. Je lui ai dit que je n’avais pas besoin d’un chevalier de poulailler. Et j’ai supplié Izir Ewong de ne pas le punir.  
Maître Ewong a bien voulu m’entendre et j’ai écopé de six mois de cuisine !  
Je détestais faire la cuisine. Mais sœur Awa, d’une immense bonté, m’a prise sous son aile et j’ai appris en six mois des tas de choses qui me servent encore aujourd’hui, et cette punition s’est avérée finalement être une bénédiction.  
Erend venait me voir, navré pour moi mais je lui ai rétorqué que je n’avais pas besoin d’un chevalier de cuisine, et qu’un chevalier de poulailler était déjà de trop.  
Je le maltraitais d’autant plus, qu’il me plaisait de plus en plus. Quand je m’étais retrouvée dans ses bras, j’avais éprouvé une joie inattendue, un trouble encore inconnu. Une fois dissipée la peur qu’il ait été blessé, je m’étais sentie en sécurité.  
Plus le temps passait, plus j’appréciais, outre sa grande beauté, ses qualités morales. En fait, j’ai vite acquis la conviction qu’il était un ange incarné sur la Terre. Et je me suis mise à douter de ma capacité à lui plaire.  
J’ai pensé qu’il méritait mieux que « demoiselle Oooups » comme on m’appelait.  
Alors, j’ai changé. Je me suis mise à travailler comme une folle. J’ai étudié. Je n’allais plus à la bibliothèque car je passais plus de temps à l’y admirer qu’à travailler. Lui, il avait des facilités de concentration incroyables. Il semblait créer autour de lui une bulle de calme que tout le monde respectait, même demoiselle Oooups. Il était toujours le premier en tout.  
Je me suis enfermée dans ma chambre à l’internat pour réviser. Et je me suis littéralement « arraché les tripes » à l’entraînement. Mes camarades ne me reconnaissaient plus. Mais ces efforts ont payé. Il est arrivé le premier, bien sûr. Mais j’étais deuxième. A deux points seulement ! Je n’en revenais pas moi-même !  
Il est venu me féliciter. Il m’a embrassée sur la joue mais je voulais plus. Je faisais semblant de plaisanter en disant que j’avais perdu mon pari avec mes amies de le pulvériser ! 3 ducats ! Il a souri doucement mais je désespérais. Je devenais de plus en plus triste, et jalouse de toutes celles qui n’avaient d’yeux que pour lui. Toutes lui tournaient autour. Moi, j’osais à peine le regarder de peur que mes sentiments se voient. Je ne pouvais le toucher ou le regarder sans éprouver un violent désir.  
Puis nous avons reçu nos affectations. Nous n’étions pas dans le même détachement. Je ne savais pas si j’en étais triste ou soulagée. On me disait qu’il était triste lui aussi, qu’il y avait une demoiselle parmi nous qu’il aimait et qui ne l’aimait pas. Il avait maigri. J’étais terrifiée à l’idée qu’il en épouse une autre que moi mais je me disais que c’était inéluctable.  
Nous devions patrouiller trois semaines, séparés.  
La veille du départ, je n’en pouvais plus. Je suis allée le soir à l’oratoire. J’ai prié la Mère-Père de l’Univers pour que je puisse mourir et qu’il ait en échange la vie sauve, pour que son élue lui rende son amour, et que je trouve la paix et l’oubli. Je me suis mise à pleurer. C’était pure superstition mais cela me faisait du bien d’y croire.  
Et il est entré. Je le savais très pieux. Pour moi, il était un saint. Il s’est assis à côté de moi. Il avait l’air très triste pour moi. Il a voulu me prendre la main, mais j’ai reculé. Il était si beau ! Je n’avais qu’une envie, me jeter sur lui pour l’embrasser. Il m’a dit que mes amies s’inquiétaient pour moi. Qu’elles me soupçonnaient d’aimer quelqu’un qui ne m’aimait pas. Il m’a demandé si cela était vrai et s’il pouvait m’aider. Je n’ai pas démenti. Mais je lui ai dit qu’il ne pouvait pas m’aider. Je lui ai dit que c’était idiot de croire qu’il pouvait donner l’ordre à un de ses hommes de m’aimer. Que ces choses-là ne se maîtrisaient pas. Je lui ai rétorqué que les mêmes bruits couraient à son propos et que je me voyais mal donner l’ordre à une des filles de mon détachement de bien vouloir consentir à l’aimer, même si elle était idiote de ne pas l’aimer.  
Il m’a demandé de lui dire qui était l’élu de mon cœur et j’ai refusé. Je lui ai dit que c’était le plus adorable des êtres de la terre, qu’il était beau et vertueux, et que je ne voulais pas le mettre dans l’embarras car il serait peiné pour moi. Il ne se moquerait pas de moi mais il serait gêné de ne pouvoir rien faire. Je lui ai rétorqué : « et vous, dites-moi quel est le nom de celle qui vous tourmente ? » il n’a pas répondu. Il a baissé la tête. Le voir malheureux m’a brisé le cœur.  
J’aurais donné ma vie pour lui.  
Il a insisté : « au nom de notre amitié, faites-moi confiance. »  
Alors j’ai explosé :  
« Je ne veux pas de votre amitié ! C’est votre amour que je voudrais ! Bon sang, quand je décris l’elfe le plus beau, le plus doux, le plus intelligent, vous ne vous reconnaissez pas ? Vous êtes bien modeste ! C’est vous que j’aime ! Désolée de vous pourrir la soirée. Demoiselle Oooups a encore gaffé ! C’est moi l’idiote !»  
Il a mis son visage dans ses mains. J’étais épouvantée. Je me suis enfuie en courant vers le quartier des filles. »  
J’ai entendu qu’il courait derrière moi. J’ai redoublé de vitesse, mais il était le plus fort en tout. Il m’a rattrapée, m’a saisie par les cheveux et il m’a retournée contre lui. Et il m’a embrassée sur la bouche. Et il m’a serrée si fort qu’il m’a soulevée de terre. Et il a continué de m’embrasser ! J’étais liquéfiée. Je pleurais et j’ai été sidérée de voir qu’il pleurait aussi, et riait en même temps. Il m’a dit qu’il m’aimait, moi, demoiselle Oooups ! Et qu’il était venu pour me le dire, et qu’il avait souffert mille morts en croyant que j’en aimais un autre. Et que je l’avais délivré à tout jamais du chagrin.  
Nous avons passé la nuit dehors sous les étoiles. La plus belle nuit de mon existence. Notre nuit de noces. Puis au petit matin chacun a regagné ses quartiers en catimini, c’est ce que nous croyions. Mais rien n’échappait à Izir Ewong. Il avait déjà arrangé notre mariage !  
Nous étions à cheval dans la cour, les quatre détachements prêts à partir. J’essayais de ne pas sourire. J’essayais de ne pas le regarder. Mais tranquillement, sur son cheval, il a traversé la cour, il est venu vers moi, m’a attrapée par la nuque et m’a embrassée longuement devant tous. Et je l’ai enlacé.  
Il y a eu un instant de stupeur et des applaudissements et des lazzis ont éclaté. Quel charivari ! Il affirmait son amour devant tous. J’étais à lui et il était à moi. J’étais cramoisie et au comble du bonheur. Puis nous nous sommes séparés. Et retrouvés, et la mort nous a séparés.  
Si vous n’avez pas connu cela, ne regrettez rien, car cela rend la perte plus douloureuse. Croyez-moi, préservez-vous. »  
Les sanglots de Tauriel s’apaisaient. Elle n’était pas seule dans la peine.  
Son côté soldat reprenait le dessus.  
« Balewath raconte à tout le monde que vous avez des techniques de combat particulières, et une arme qu’il n’avait jamais vue auparavant. Et vous avez une très belle épée. Et il s’y connaît, il en forge. Voulez-vous me les montrer ? »  
« Avec plaisir ! »  
Ariel sortit de sa poche un objet en forme de croissant de lune et le posa dans la main de la jeune elfe qui ouvrit des yeux ronds.  
« Cette arme ne peut pas tuer un orc, mais elle peut tuer un humain, peut-être un elfe, mais elle sert surtout à détourner l’attention de l’ennemi. Regardez ! »  
Ariel reprit l’arme.  
« Ne bougez surtout pas ! »  
Ariel sauta, sembla s’élever dans les airs sans effort, lança l’objet qui fit le tour de la pièce, et le rattrapa lorsqu’il revint, puis elle retoucha terre en douceur, comme un papillon se pose.  
Tauriel écarquilla encore plus les yeux.  
« Cette arme est pour vous, Tauriel, j’en possède d’autres, mais attention à votre tête ! »  
« Montrez-moi votre épée. Je ne savais pas que vous en aviez une. »  
« C’est un cadeau de mon mari. »  
Tauriel l’examina. Elle était légèrement courbe, fine et affutée comme un rasoir. La garde était délicatement ciselée. Avec une inclusion de 2 diamants. C’était une arme de haute qualité.  
Elle la rendit à Ariel.  
« Je ne vous ai jamais vue vous en servir ! »  
« Je m’entraîne très tôt le matin pour le combat, et pour le chant aussi. Je vais dans la forêt. Je connais une clairière où ne vient jamais personne. Je suis tranquille. Je n’aime pas me faire remarquer. Mais là, je crois que c’est raté pour la discrétion ! »  
Ariel se leva, et virevolta, l’épée à la main. Elle s’envolait, fendait l’air de sa lame, ses pieds frappaient des ennemis invisibles, elle fit un grand écart, son épée dressée. Elle retomba sur le sol avec une souplesse féline.  
Stupéfaite, Tauriel ne sut que dire.  
« Ecoutez, il me vient une idée. Vous pouvez acquérir cette technique. Vous êtes souple et légère.  
Cette technique est plutôt faite pour les petits gabarits. »  
« Ce n’est pas pour le roi, lui a déjà une technique parfaite, toute en puissance. Il danse, il est magnifique ! Mais il tient sa force de son ancrage au sol. Il peut utiliser des deux bras. Et quand il était sur son élan, il était fantastique ! Quel dommage qu’il soit mort ! C’était comme s’ils communiquaient par la pensée. Avec ma technique, le bras libre sert à « rassembler les vents ». Vous comprendrez quand vous pratiquerez. Il sert aussi de balancier en quelque sorte. Ou bien je l’utilise pour m’accrocher à ce que je trouve ! Il convient d’alterner, bien sûr. Je peux aussi utiliser une autre arme avec.

A Vars habite un de mes anciens maîtres d’armes. Il tient le grand bazar de la ville. On y trouve des choses extraordinaires. On l’appelle Monsieur Deng. Mais en fait, en toute discrétion, Maître Deng accepte de prendre des élèves. Si vous vous présentez sur ma recommandation, il vous enseignera mieux que je ne saurais le faire. Il serait bon que vous vous éloigniez un moment. Puisque le roi sera bientôt mis au courant, si ce n’est pas déjà fait, demandez-lui la permission de faire ce voyage d’études.  
Maître Deng devrait pouvoir vous loger. Si ce n’est pas le cas, allez de ma part voir la directrice de l’hôpital. C’est une amie. Elle vous logera parmi les étudiants.  
Prenez cet argent. Il vous permettra de tenir deux ans. Je vous en donnerai d’autre. J’ai une réserve au palais. Je suis riche, voyez-vous ? J’ai ma pension de veuve et mon confortable salaire. Le roi est exigeant mais récompense ceux qui le servent bien. Je dépense peu pour moi-même.  
Et vous êtes sur mon testament. Ma famille est au courant. »  
Tauriel pleure de nouveau. Alors Ariel entonne un chant d’une voix grave, ample et splendide :  
« Oh ma petite fille, ô mon unique enfant  
Si je pouvais vous faire ce précieux cadeau,  
Si je pouvais ma fille, ô vous que j’aime tant  
Si je pouvais ma fille porter ce lourd fardeau »  
(sur l’air de O mio babbino caro)  
Tauriel demanda : « vous allez chanter demain ? »  
« Oui, mais un répertoire plus populaire. La diplomatie passe aussi par la musique ! Il y aura des elfes, des humains et des nains mélangés. Il faudra plaire à tous ! J’attends mon neveu qui dirige l’orchestre. Il est aussi soldat, et j’espère qu’il va bien. »  
« Excusez-moi si je n’y assiste pas. »  
« Je comprends. Allez aux thermes, mais pas seule, avec des amies. Vous avez de la poussière et du sang d’orc dans les cheveux et sur les vêtements. Faites-vous toujours belle pour KILI. Il aimerait que vous preniez soin de vous.  
Vous n’êtes pas prête à l’entendre, mais un autre amour naîtra dans votre cœur. Vous êtes jeune. Kili a ouvert la porte.  
L’amour additionne et ne soustrait pas.  
L’amour donne et ne prend pas. »  
Tauriel haussa les épaules, essuya ses larmes, leva bravement la tête.  
« J’emporte le pain, et merci pour vos conseils avisés. Et…je ne dirai rien au roi ! »  
« Ah, enfin un sourire, Tauriel ! »  
Elle sortit d’un pas plus alerte. A peine une minute après, un jeune elfe entra. Thranduil et l’intendant Ewong s’apprêtaient à ressortir discrètement mais le roi fut saisi par la voix qu’il entendit. C’était Legolas. Thranduil lui avait fait ses adieux et ne voulait pas recommencer cette épreuve. Il fit signe à l’intendant d’attendre, et ils écoutèrent.

Legolas s’adressa poliment, mais fermement à l’elfe qui se tourna vers lui. Elle était assez petite, pour une elfe, mais elle était très belle. Elle lui fit une révérence. Il demanda s’il y avait de la nourriture pour tenir une semaine et lui tendit son sac. Elle lui répondit qu’elle s’apprêtait à sortir du pain du four, mais qu’il devait attendre avant qu’il refroidisse. Elle lui proposa de s’assoir.  
« Si vous désirez manger maintenant, cela vous fera un bon repas de pris. J’ai pu sauver quelques petites choses. Je vous prépare une omelette, qu’en pensez-vous ? »  
Il acquiesça et elle le servit. Il sembla apprécier. Il esquissa un sourire.  
« Des truffes ! Où avez-vous pu trouver ça ?  
C’est la réserve pour votre père. Je ne pense pas qu’il s’y opposerait. »  
« Voulez-vous du vin ? »  
Il opina.  
« Tokay de la Comté. »  
Il goûta, et apprécia.  
« Réserve de votre père. Je ne pense pas qu’il s’y opposerait.  
Mais je n’ai pas de quoi vous faire des crêpes, comme lorsque vous vous étiez enfant.  
Votre père ne voulait pas que j’en fasse trop souvent. Pas diététique ! »  
Elle avait un sourire chaleureux.  
« Je me souviens. Vous me chantiez une berceuse quand il était absent. »  
« Je me souviens aussi. » Elle entonna le chant (sleepsong de secret garden). Il sourit, elle avait une très belle voix cristalline. « Toutes les elfes se disputaient le plaisir de s’occuper de vous quand votre père partait ! »  
Il regarda les pains fumants.  
« J’ai dû me battre pour sauver la farine. Je vous donne du miel et de la confiture, et des œufs durs. »  
Il approuva. Il regarda les cadavres des orcs et l’épée à la ceinture de l’elfe.  
« Vous savez donc manier une épée ! Montrez-la-moi, je vous prie. »  
Elle dégaina doucement, et, un genou en terre, elle lui tendit son arme sur ses deux mains à plat. Il fit quelques moulinets avec. Il tâta le fil de la lame, affûté comme un rasoir. Il admira la garde incrustée de deux diamants.  
« Elle légère et d’excellente facture, mais d’où provient-elle ? »  
« Du monastère de Shem »  
Il siffla entre ses dents.  
« Je croyais que c’était une légende. »  
« Non, cette épée m’a été offerte par mon défunt époux comme je le lui ai offert la sienne. Nous appartenions tous les deux à la garde du monastère. »  
Il regarda l’elfe avec un intérêt nouveau.  
« Qui était votre époux ? »  
« Erend de Fir »  
Legolas resiffla entre ses dents.  
« Je croyais aussi que c’était une légende. »  
« Non, c’était mon époux. »  
Il regarda la jeune elfe plus attentivement, puis à nouveau les orcs.  
« C’est votre œuvre ? »  
Elle hocha la tête affirmativement.  
« J’en ai tué six, mais je n’étais pas seule. Balewath m’a aidée. D’ailleurs, le voici. »  
Balewath salua Legolas. Quatre elfes entrèrent à sa suite et emportèrent deux orcs.  
« Seigneur Legolas, vous auriez dû voir cela ! »  
Il désigna Ariel.  
« Elle a des techniques de combat étonnantes ! Et une arme secrète. J’en parlerai à votre père. »  
Puis il ressortit.  
Ariel soupira ; cela devait arriver.  
Legolas demanda, un peu autoritaire :  
« Montrez- moi cette arme secrète »  
Elle se releva, et sortit de la poche de sa robe un objet qu’elle posa dans la main du jeune elfe.  
Il le soupesa. Il était en bois lourd et poli comme un galet, avec une forme de coude. Il n’avait jamais rien vu de semblable.  
« Comment vous en servez-vous ? »  
« Restez assis, ne vous levez surtout pas. »  
D’un geste vif du poignet, elle lança l’objet qui fit le tour de la pièce en virevoltant et revint dans sa main.  
« Encore un mystère en provenance du monastère de Shem ? »  
« Non. Il existe une petite tribu d’humains dans un désert à l’extrême sud du continent. Ils vivent dans un dénuement total, seulement vêtus d’un pagne. Ils chassent avec cet objet, ils mangent des baies et des insectes qui se trouvent dans les écorces des arbustes.  
Mais ils ont une grande spiritualité et tout est sacré pour eux. Ils taillent cette arme dans un bois qui ne pousse que là-bas. Ils disent que c’est la représentation de tous les êtres vivants. Ils viennent de la mère-père de l’univers et ils y retournent inéluctablement. »  
Legolas lui rendit l’objet.  
Elle refusa.  
« Il est à vous. J’en possède d’autres. Entraînez-vous, mais soyez prudent, si vous n’avez pas la tête très dure ! Cela peut tuer un elfe ou un humain, pas un orc ! Sinon cela sert à distraire l’attention de l’ennemi.»  
Il demanda : « votre épée, montrez-moi comment vous vous en servez ! »  
Elle refit la même démonstration qu’à Tauriel.  
Il eut un air approbateur, mais ne fit aucun commentaire.  
Elle alla tâter le pain du dos de la main.  
« Encore quelques minutes, sinon il deviendra de la bouillie dans votre sac. »  
« J’ai aperçu Tauriel qui sortait d’ici. Elle semblait un peu apaisée. Que voulait-elle ? Que lui avez-vous dit ? » La voix de Legolas était plus dure.  
« Elle voulait de la nourriture pour sa troupe, et je lui ai donné la précédente fournée. Elle-même n’a rien voulu manger. Elle n’affrontera plus votre père, je pense. Elle commence à se rendre compte qu’il n’est pas comme elle pensait. Je lui ai donné du travail pour lui occuper le corps et l’esprit. Je lui ai montré ce que je viens de vous montrer. Et je l’ai prise dans mes bras et lui ai chanté des chansons, et nous avons pleuré ensemble. Kili était spontané. Il ne dissimulait pas ses sentiments, et il a su trouver les mots pour le lui faire comprendre. Personne ne lui avait parlé ainsi, avec amour. Elle est bien plus qu’un simple soldat. Kili l’a vue comme elle est, une magnifique étoile, aussi belle de cœur que d’aspect, et intelligente. Elle a compris la gravité du mal. Il ne s’arrêtera pas aux portes du royaume si on le laisse faire, et vous le savez, vous aussi. »  
Ariel soupira.  
« Au sujet de votre père, je lui ai conseillé de se taire et d’observer. Je lui ai dit qu’elle se trompait lourdement quand elle lui a dit qu’il n’avait pas d’amour dans le cœur. Que c’était tout le contraire et qu’il le cachait bien. La blessure de la perte de votre mère est encore béante. En parler lui fait mal. Et il vous aime, Legolas, plus que sa vie, plus que les joyaux de votre mère, plus que son royaume, mais il ne veut montrer aucune tendresse, ce qu’il prend pour de la faiblesse. S’il ne vous a pas serré dans ses bras, c’est qu’il avait peur de ne plus pouvoir les rouvrir, et il avait peur de pleurer, j’en suis sûre. Il a sur sa poitrine un portrait de vous qui ne le quitte jamais. Mais je ne suis pas censée le savoir !  
Il sait qu’on ne met pas un Phénix en cage. Il respecte l’adulte que vous êtes devenu. Il vous offre le monde et il vous offre au monde. Et il vous offre à vous-même. Il vous fait un inestimable cadeau. Il fait au monde un inestimable cadeau.  
J’ai dit à Tauriel qu’il avait de la compassion pour elle car il avait vécu ce qu’elle vivait. Je lui ai dit de passer par l’intendant Ewong si elle avait une revendication. Et de s’assoir à côté de lui si elle avait trop de chagrin. »  
« Cet elfe est étrange. »  
« Que vous dit votre instinct à son sujet ? »  
« Gandalf le respecte. C’est lui qui nous l’a recommandé. Mon père est satisfait de lui. Il est calme, sûr de lui. Mais d’où vient-il exactement ? J’ai vu une chose… »  
« Ah ! Alors si c’est ce que je crois, vous êtes privilégié, et ce n’est pas un hasard. Il émanait de lui un étrange rayonnement, une aura, n’est-ce-pas ? »  
« Comment le savez-vous ? »  
« Il émanait de lui une lueur dorée, qui pulsait doucement comme un flux et un reflux. Que vous dit votre instinct ? Bon ou mauvais ? »  
« Bon, mais étrange. Quand je suis entré dans la pièce, le rayonnement a cessé, et je l’ai regretté, comme une nostalgie. »  
« Ce que vous avez vu est un miracle, seigneur Legolas. Et Tauriel l’a vu également. Vous avez vu l’amour de la Mère-Père de l’univers en action. Il est normal que vous en ayez eu la nostalgie. C’est auprès de cet amour et de cette paix qu’est votre mère, et que nous tous retournerons à notre mort. Même une longue vie d’elfe n’est qu’un clin d’œil dans l’éternité.  
J’ai connu les parents de l’intendant Ewong. Ils furent de mes enseignants.  
Croyez-moi, votre père n’a pas de meilleur allié.  
Son amour est puissant. J’ai vu son père arrêter une flèche en vol d’un seul regard. Il a le même pouvoir. »  
« Je croyais que c’était encore une légende. »  
« Non, je l’ai vu, de mes yeux vu. C’est moi qui ai tiré la flèche.  
Il saura le protéger et adoucir sa peine. »  
Elle mit les provisions dans le sac, le tendit au jeune homme et lui dit :  
« Vous allez nouer des amitiés que vous auriez crues inconcevables. Et vous en perdrez. Vous ne connaissez pas encore le deuil, contrairement à votre père, mais vous apprendrez.  
Vous connaissez l’espoir, mais vous ne connaissez pas encore l’amitié. Vous avez des elfes sous vos ordres, mais pas d’égaux, pas de pairs.  
Vous reviendrez ! Vous reviendrez plus doux, plus sage… »  
Il fit « ah ! » Et Ariel rit :  
« Vous avez la même façon de dire ah, en reculant le menton, que votre père, quand il exprime une contrariété ou son scepticisme !  
Lui va découvrir un sentiment nouveau : l’espoir.  
Quant à l’amitié, cela viendra !»  
Ariel rit. Elle remplit sa besace.  
« Vous pouvez partir en paix. »  
Legolas regarda l’elfe qui lui souriait. Il était stupéfait par son franc-parler, mais il avait le cœur plus léger. Il la salua respectueusement et elle lui rendit son salut.  
Lorsqu’il tourna les talons, elle écrasa une larme.  
« Quel magnifique jeune elfe ! »  
L’intendant Ahn Ewong fit signe au roi d’attendre encore. Et s’avança seul dans la lumière.  
Ariel mit ses poings sur ses hanches. Puis elle mit un genou en terre en signe de respect.  
Oh, vous êtes bien le seul à pouvoir passer dans mon dos sans que je vous entende. Vous étiez là depuis longtemps ? Oui, j’en suis sûre.  
Ai-je encore été trop bavarde ? »  
« Relevez-vous, Ariel. » Il sourit.  
« Vous avez trouvé les mots qu’il fallait.  
Je ne pouvais me montrer sinon Tauriel et Legolas se seraient refermés. Vous les avez rassurés, ce que j’aurais dû faire plus tôt. »  
« Oh, maître Ewong ! J’ai tellement de questions à vous poser, si vous le permettez !  
Vos parents et vos sœurs vont-ils bien ? »  
« On ne peut mieux. »  
« Avez-vous assuré la transmission ? Question idiote, bien sûr que vous l’avez fait ! »  
« Oui, j’ai une épouse et 3 enfants. Deux garçons et une fille. »  
« J’en suis heureuse.  
J’ai tellement de questions !  
Avez-vous fait votre tour du monde ? Qu’avez-vous vu que je n’aurais pas vu ? »  
Ils comparèrent leurs itinéraires.  
« Oh vous êtes allé à Bor ! On raconte une histoire qui a fait rire tout le monastère. Un jeune homme de Shem qui faisait son tour du monde s’y était arrêté et, pour gagner sa vie, s’était fait engager dans le chœur de l’opéra car il avait une belle voix. La diva l’a poursuivi de ses assiduités à tel point que le jeune homme a pris la fuite, et elle l’a poursuivi à cheval. On l’appelle le boa constrictor ! Ses embrassades sont redoutables ! »  
Maître Ewong sourit malicieusement.  
« Ce garçon, c’était moi. »  
Oh, c’était vous ! »  
Ariel éclata de rire.  
« Elle a failli vous avaler tout cru ! Un beau garçon comme vous ne lui a pas échappé ! »  
« Elle m’a poursuivi jusqu’à Lang et je n’ai dû mon salut qu’à la défaillance de son cheval ! »  
Ils rirent.  
« Mais votre beauté n’était pas suffisante. Il lui fallait le talent !  
Ainsi, vous chantiez, ne vous déplaise ! Chiche, elle vous a sûrement appris nessun dorma de Turandot ? Oh, je vous manque totalement de respect, mais s’il vous plaît ! S’il vous plait! »  
Il chanta, d’une voix chaude et puissante. Elle ouvrit de grands yeux d’étonnement, et quand il eut fini, alors qu’il souriait, elle s’exclama :  
« Quel talent ! Oh quelle perte pour l’opéra ! Mais quelle chance pour le roi !  
Oh, vous savez, vous êtes beaucoup plus drôle que votre père ! Il me terrifiait ! Quand il m’a demandé de tirer la flèche, j’avais l’impression que c’était son regard qui me transperçait ! Lui arrivait-il de sourire ? Avec mes amies nous avions parié un ducat que je lui arracherais un sourire. Peine perdue. Je me sentais la pire de ses élèves. »  
Ahn Ewong eut un doux sourire. 

« Vous avez gagné votre pari. Vous étiez sa préférée. Il nous racontait vos facéties en rentrant à la maison. Il souriait et riait beaucoup. Mes sœurs vous adoraient. Elles lui demandaient : « qu’a inventé la demoiselle Oooups aujourd’hui ? » L’histoire du toit du poulailler les a bien fait rire. « Le chevalier du poulailler » est resté dans les annales ! »  
Ariel rit, puis se tourna vers la fenêtre.  
« Ah regardez ce coucher de soleil ! »  
Elle murmura :  
« Des dieux cachés nous parlent et nous n’entendons pas.  
Des dieux cachés nous montrent et nous ne voyons pas.  
L’ineffable beauté qui soulève le monde.  
La fleur du lotus rose, qui pousse sur l’immonde.  
L’oiseau envoie son chant au-delà de la tombe,  
Et le soleil couchant des baisers à la ronde. »  
« Ce poème est de vous, n’est-ce pas ?  
Savez-vous qu’on l’a recherché dans des livres ? Je comprends qu’on ne l’y ait jamais trouvé. »  
« Mais qui l’aurait entendu ? Je ne l’ai murmuré que seule, dans le grenier, en regardant un coucher de soleil semblable. L’acoustique de ce château est redoutable. On dit que tout arrive aux oreilles du roi. Oh ! Oooups ! C’était lui ? »  
Il sourit mais ne répondit pas. Puis il dit :  
« C’était la veille du banquet des rideaux, vous veniez de les trouver au grenier. La lingère était catastrophée car il n’y avait plus de nappes. Vous leur avez fait passer la nuit dehors et les avez parfumés pour les rafraîchir. C’était une excellente idée. Le roi a apprécié l’harmonie de bleu et de vert, avec les fleurs. »  
Ariel sourit. Le roi l’avait complimentée par l’intermédiaire de la lingère qui avait été honnête en avouant que ce n’était pas son idée. « J’étais heureuse que tout se soit bien passé. »  
Elle mit à nouveau un genou en terre, la main sur le cœur. « Merci pour votre grâce maître Ewong. Quelle journée, entre rires et larmes, espoir et chagrin ! Offrez-moi votre paix, s’il vous plaît ! »  
Il posa la main sur les cheveux d’Ariel qui sentit un immédiat bien-être.  
« Oh, merci infiniment, et je suis désolée, mais le ravitaillement est-il en route ? »  
« Oui, et vos gens seront là au matin.  
Je reviens bientôt, le roi voudrait dîner. »  
« Oh, je peux lui faire porter un plateau. »  
« Non, il veut vous interroger en personne. Il a eu vent de votre combat. »  
Elle soupira. Oh Balewath ! Cela devait arriver. Oooups !  
Elle se remit à l’ouvrage. Il restait encore deux orcs à évacuer mais en attendant, elle avait de quoi faire une dernière fournée de pain. La pâte était prête.  
Pendant qu’elle tournait le dos, l’intendant fit signe au roi de sortir de sa cachette.  
Puis, quelques instants plus tard, Ahn Ewong revint, accompagné du roi et de Balewath.  
Ainsi que de quatre elfes qui évacuèrent les deux derniers orcs.  
Le roi avait quitté son armure et portait un costume noir avec des reflets moirés, recouvert d’un ample manteau assorti. Il avait gardé son diadème. Il était magnifique, comme d’habitude.  
Ariel fit une profonde révérence et les pria de s’assoir. Le roi la regardait avec un léger sourire ironique, et elle ne put soutenir son regard bleu perçant. Elle se sentit rougir et détourna la tête. Que lui avait raconté l’intendant Ewong à son sujet ?  
Elle lui lança un regard interrogateur et il lui répondit par un regard malicieux et elle leva les yeux au ciel d’un air exaspéré. Ce manège n’échappa pas au roi qui accentua l’ironie de son sourire.  
Elle leur servit le même repas qu’à Legolas, avec la même vaisselle précieuse qu’elle avait pu sauver. Ils semblèrent apprécier. Elle débarrassa et lava puis rangea. Le silence devenait pour elle embarrassant. Elle se sentait scrutée. Le roi le faisait exprès, souvent, pour impressionner ses interlocuteurs.  
Puis il demanda, comme Legolas, poliment et fermement :  
« Montrez-moi votre épée, je vous prie. »  
Et comme l’avait fait son fils, il l’examina soigneusement. Puis il la lui rendit, sans commentaire.  
« Montrez-moi vos techniques»  
Alors elle lui sourit, car lui souriait dans la bataille, elle soutint son regard ironique un instant, et s’éleva sans effort dans les airs. Elle exécuta parfaitement sa chorégraphie de démonstration, plus élaborée que celle qu’elle avait montrée à Tauriel et à Legolas, toujours en souriant, puis elle redescendit au sol avec grâce, et fit une profonde révérence. Le roi n’avait pas quitté son sourire légèrement ironique, mais il y avait de l’appréciation dans son regard.  
« Cela s’appelle « s’appuyer sur le vent.»  
Ensuite, à sa demande, elle lui présenta ce qu’elle désigna comme un boomerang et en fit la démonstration, mais il déclina l’offre d’en garder un.  
De nouveau à genoux, elle rassembla tout son courage, le regarda avec douceur, joignit les mains en prière et se lança :  
« J’ai donné à Tauriel l’adresse de mon maître d’armes, à Vars. Sur ma recommandation, il pourra lui enseigner tout ceci, et elle pourra l’enseigner ensuite à son retour, sans reprendre la place de son remplaçant. Il serait profitable à tous qu’elle prenne quelque distance. »  
Le roi acquiesça de la tête et répondit sobrement :  
« L’idée est judicieuse. »  
Ariel inclina la tête en signe de remerciement, sa main droite sur son cœur, et sur les cheveux qu’elle cachait dans son corsage.  
Lorsqu’elle releva la tête, il la regardait avec un air songeur, puis l’ironie retroussa légèrement ses lèvres. Il se leva, et les deux elfes partirent sans se retourner.  
Elle retrouva sur le dossier de sa chaise deux cheveux blonds qu’elle embrassa avant de les ranger avec les autres dans la pochette de velours.  
Elle finit de nettoyer la cuisine en chantant le cantique « mille grâces. »  
***  
Elle se leva tôt le lendemain, et bien lui en prit car les victuailles arrivaient. Elle eut la joie de retrouver tous les cuisiniers, sauf un qui était blessé mais sans gravité. Elle fit l’inventaire pendant que tous rangeaient ou commençaient à préparer le déjeuner du roi et de sa suite.  
Cela lui laissait du temps pour aller au temple.  
Le roi avait fait ouvrir le panneau du côté de sa tente. Debout, en sirotant un verre de vin, il pouvait surveiller la cuisine où officiait Ariel. Il la vit donner ses ordres et partir. Elle portait des jambières et une tunique. Sur ses épaules un grand sac et une corde roulée. Qu’allait donc inventer demoiselle Oooups ? Intrigué, il décida de la suivre et fit signe à l’intendant de l’accompagner.  
Ils entrèrent discrètement dans le temple à sa suite. Elle discutait avec un homme qui lui désigna le grand orgue. Elle déroula la corde, en attacha une extrémité au pied d’une colonne et la lança par-dessus une poutre. Elle y grimpa et se laissa glisser dans un énorme tuyau.  
On entendit son rire résonner. Elle remonta, s’assit sur le rebord et tira la corde au bout de laquelle était attachée une tête d’orc.  
« Alors là, c’est un grand mystère ! Comment cette tête a-t-elle pu atterrir dans le tuyau ! »  
Elle riait.  
« Maintenant votre orgue devrait fonctionner. Essayons, voulez-vous ?  
Connaissez-vous ce cantique « que ma joie demeure ? »  
On peut le jouer à deux quand il n’y a pas de choeur. Mais cela fait longtemps que je n’ai pas joué sur un orgue. »  
L’organiste connaissait et elle lui demanda de jouer les variations pendant qu’elle jouerait la basse continue, plus facile.  
Ils s’assirent côte à côte, et le magnifique cantique s’éleva. Il durait presque une demi-heure.  
Lorsqu’ils eurent fini, l’organiste remercia chaleureusement, elle récupéra sa corde et elle sortit par l’autre porte pour gagner plus vite le plateau, au-dessus du temple.  
Le roi s’amusait. C’était une distraction inattendue. Pour rester discrets ils durent contourner le temple. Ils la retrouvèrent sur le chemin du plateau.  
C’est alors que retentit un cri perçant. Une jeune fille se débattait contre deux humains.  
Elle les interpella : « Lâchez-la ! » Ils ricanèrent. « J’ai dit : lâchez-là ! Tout de suite ! »  
Elle dégaina son épée. Ils brandirent la leur. Ils n’eurent pas l’air impressionnés. Ils avaient tort. Ils furent proprement occis en quelques secondes. Elle essuya son épée sur l’herbe et la rengaina. Elle cria : « une fille devrait pouvoir cueillir des fleurs sans être dérangée ! Je crois vraiment que je préfère encore les orcs ! »  
Elle serra la jeune fille tremblante contre elle.  
« Venez avec moi, vous ne craignez plus rien, et je vais avoir besoin de votre aide. Je suis en retard. Je dois cueillir beaucoup de fleurs. Prenez bien de longues tiges, coupez au ras du sol, et mettez-les dans le sac, sans les serrer. »  
La jeune fille lui fit un sourire tremblant et se mit à l’ouvrage. Portant le grand sac plein à elles deux, elles redescendirent en ville. Ariel déposa le sac dans les loges de la taverne où aurait lieu le spectacle et raccompagna la jeune fille chez elle.  
Ariel remit sa robe noire et déjeuna rapidement à la cuisine tout en surveillant la marche de celle-ci. Elle vit le roi et l’intendant Ewong rentrer sous la tente et ordonna qu’on leur serve le déjeuner. Elle sortait pour repartir vers la taverne lorsqu’un soldat blond, grand, élancé, se précipita sur elle et la fit tournoyer.  
« Tante Ariel ! »  
« Rohen ! Oh que je suis heureuse ! Vous allez bien ? »  
« Oui, je vais bien ! »  
« Avez-vous fait prévenir votre mère ? »  
« La lettre vient de partir. »  
« C’est quoi, çà ? » Rohen avait une estafilade sur le bras. Son uniforme était déchiré mais il souriait avec des étincelles dans les yeux.  
« Rien qu’une égratignure ! Je suis en pleine forme pour le spectacle. J’ai une permission pour cela. Mes camarades y assisteront. Et vous tante Ariel ? Cela fait un moment que nous n’avons pas joué ensemble ! Et nous n’avons pas le temps de répéter ! L’orchestre vient seulement d’arriver. »  
Ariel répliqua :  
« On va s’arracher les tripes, aujourd’hui ! On va casser la baraque ! »  
Elle rit.  
« Allons-y ! Je dois décorer la scène avant de me changer. »  
L’orchestre de trente personnes s’entassait dans les loges. Un joyeux charivari y régnait. Ariel embrassa de vieilles connaissances, elle embrassa aussi de nouveaux visages. Des elfes et des humains.  
Elle embaucha les choristes qui s’échauffaient la voix pour leur faire tresser des guirlandes qu’elles disposèrent autour de la scène avec l’aide de l’aubergiste, et des couronnes de fleurs dont tous se parèrent.  
Puis elle se changea encore. Elle troqua sa robe noire austère contre une jupe pourpre plus courte, une courte veste sur un corsage et des bottes assortis, et se coiffa d’une couronne de fleurs. Elle cacha son épée discrètement. Elle était métamorphosée.  
Elle fit faire le silence (relatif).  
« J’ai composé deux nouvelles chansons. Prenez connaissance des partitions.  
La première s’appelle « pour un père ». Elle se chante en canon. Je vais m’accompagner de la harpe et le chœur n’a qu’à répéter. »  
(Sur l’air (simplifié) de Scarborough fair.)  
Pour mon enfant qui est parti  
A la guerre loin d’ici  
J’adresse au ciel d’ardentes prières  
Protégez mon tout-petit.

Pour mon enfant qui est parti  
A l’aventure loin d’ici  
De lui je suis le père le plus fier  
O Anges prenez soin de lui.

Il aura faim et il aura froid.  
Il partagera ce qu’il a.  
Et vaillamment il combattra  
Il se battra pour son roi

Il dormira à même la terre,  
Sous ses cheveux la pierre dure,  
Que les anges là-haut je l’espère,  
Veillent sur son âme très pure.

Puissent les êtres de lumière  
Cheminer à ses côtés  
Mon cœur meurtri et tendre de père  
L’accompagne à tout jamais

Puissent-ils ouvrir tout grand leurs bras  
Protéger chacun de ses pas.  
Ayez pitié de mon cœur de père  
S’il vous plaît ramenez-le-moi.

« La deuxième est une chanson d’amour. Elle s’appelle « les yeux bleus ». Vous n’aurez pas grand- chose à faire. Je chante, et Rohen m’accompagne à la cornemuse et à la flûte. Elle peut se danser à trois temps. »  
Il regarde plus loin que je ne saurais voir  
Il travaille avec toujours le sens du devoir  
Peu importe s’il ne me regarde jamais  
Du moment que je peux l’admirer  
Refrain :  
Même si je vivais encore plus d’un million d’années  
Jamais je ne pourrai l’oublier.

Juger, trancher, décider, voilà son fardeau,  
Responsabilités sont le prix à payer  
Ses yeux bleus impétueux n’ont jamais de repos  
Puissent-ils un jour refléter la paix  
Refrain :  
Même si je vivais encore plus d’un million d’années  
Jamais je ne pourrais l’oublier.

Peu importe sa gloire, peu importe l’histoire.  
Seul m’importe l’éclat bleu de son beau regard.  
Lorsque qu’y parait tristesse ou pointe de gaieté  
C’est plus grand que le ciel étoilé.  
Refrain :  
Même si je vivais encore plus d’un million d’années  
Jamais je ne pourrais l’oublier.

Ses yeux couleur de mer sont tantôt courroucés  
Ses yeux couleur de ciel sont tantôt amusés.  
Je voudrais bien y voir la couleur du bonheur,  
Celle qui siérait à son grand cœur.  
Refrain :  
Même si je vivais encore plus d’un million d’années  
Jamais je ne pourrai l’oublier

La salle était déjà pleine lorsqu’elle parut sur la scène, l’orchestre étant déjà en place.  
L’acoustique était excellente. Elle n’avait pas besoin de forcer la voix.  
Le roi était dans une loge du balcon, caché par un pilier. Seul Ahn Ewong apparaissait.  
Les soldats de l’orchestre avaient gardé leur uniforme.  
Ariel annonça la première chanson, en hommage aux morts : « la mort du soldat »  
(sur la musique du film interstellar)  
Je me bats,  
Pour toi  
Pour ma terre,  
Pour mon roi  
Je meurs, je crois,  
J’ai froid,  
Je vois,  
Toi,  
Je n’ai plus peur,  
J’ai foi  
Je te vois,  
Dans la lumière  
Je vais,  
Vers toi.  
Ma douce épouse  
Au-delà.  
Sa voix était grave, vibrante, poignante. Elle saisissait l’assistance.  
Il y eut un silence avant les applaudissements.  
Le roi resta le visage grave et concentré. Mais il pensa que c’était un très bel hommage à tous ceux qui étaient tombés. Ariel savait. Elle savait la perte, la solitude. Mais lui avait Legolas.  
Ariel enchaîna avec sa nouvelle chanson, qu’elle dédia à un père dont le fils était parti à la guerre. Le roi, toujours assis bien droit, n’avait pas bougé, le visage de marbre.  
Ariel était accompagnée par le doux son d’une cornemuse jouée par son neveu qu’il avait observé de sa tente, devant la cuisine. Un chœur d’hommes reprenait doucement en canon les paroles.  
Cette chanson lui était dédiée, il en était sûr. Ariel avait trouvé des paroles simples et émouvantes. Une prière, pour lui qui ne savait pas prier.  
Les applaudissements furent nourris.  
Dans l’assistance une humaine demanda une chanson d’amour.  
Alors elle chanta « les yeux bleus », toujours accompagnée de Rohen à la cornemuse.  
Le roi esquissa un sourire.  
Encore une chanson qui lui était dédiée.  
Elle dansa, elle valsa avec un partenaire invisible.  
Les spectateurs, serrés sur les bancs devant les tables, elfes, nains et humains mélangés, se balançaient en suivant le rythme à trois temps. Le chœur suivait.  
Elle fit un triomphe.  
Un nain à l’armure richement décorée, toujours coiffé de son casque, réclama une chanson à boire.  
Ariel lui fit une révérence, se tourna vers Rohen en disant « levons nos verres ». Le jeune homme acquiesça avec un sourire. Elle prit un tambour et rythma le chant. Tout l’orchestre suivit, ainsi que les choristes.  
« Levons nos verres mes amis  
Car la guerre n’est pas finie.  
Prenons des forces pour demain  
Car demain nous vaincrons enfin.

Levons nos verres camarades  
A nos amis qui sont partis  
Nous avons vaincu la camarde,  
Nous sommes ici aujourd’hui. »  
Le nain tapa le fond de son bock contre la table, en cadence, et tous dans la salle suivirent.  
On affluait de toutes parts. Le tenancier fit ouvrir grand les portes pour que tous ceux qui ne pouvaient entrer puissent profiter.  
Le nain réclama une chanson coquine.  
Ariel se tourna vers Rohen. Il lui fit un clin d’œil et elle entama la chanson.  
C’était un procédé classique, à la fin de chaque phrase on attendait une rime osée, mais de sa voix faussement candide, Ariel plaçait une rime innocente. Toute la salle éclatait de rire, même les elfes, un peu étonnés au début, et le roi se surprit à sourire.  
Ariel sautillait en cadence, et le nain se précipita sur la scène, se plaça à côté d’elle et imita les pas.  
C’était un bon danseur et ils échangèrent des sourires. Il avait l’air ravi. Il ne quitta plus la scène et Ariel le fit participer.  
Les chansons se succédèrent, d’amour ou de guerre, nostalgiques ou entraînantes.  
Ariel annonça la fin du spectacle. Suite du printemps et suite d’été seraient les derniers morceaux.  
(Je pense à Adiemus puis à la musique du film « mission »)  
Elle s’assit, un tambour entre les jambes. Un humain en fit autant à côté d’elle.  
Ils se souriaient tandis qu’ils battaient le rythme et qu’elle chantait le printemps qui venait, le printemps vigoureux. Le roi s’esclaffa. Elle avait trouvé le moyen de mettre son nom dans la chanson.  
Elle avait pris une voix rauque et sensuelle. Elle évoquait le dégel, la fonte de la neige, les sources, les fleurs, les petites feuilles vertes, et le choeur termina la suite du printemps dans un déluge de tambours, ondulant au rythme de ce battement.  
Rohen entama la suite d’été à la flûte. Puis la voix planante d’Ariel, reprenant la même mélodie, décrivit le vol des oiseaux, les champs de blé, l’orage, les gouttes d’eau sur les feuilles, la pluie bienfaisante sur les jardins, les lourds fruits dans les arbres. Un tonnerre de tambours et la trompette de Rohen saluèrent, pour finir, la gloire de l’été. La salle était debout et applaudit à tout rompre.  
Elle dut chanter plusieurs airs supplémentaires, à la demande générale. Alors, d’une voix angélique, elle offrit à tous l’hymne de la Comté « in dreams » et « gates of dawn », puis « sleepsong ».  
Ariel annonça la fin du concert, mais la soirée n’était pas finie. Il y aurait bal. Les musiciens sortirent faire une pause. Puis l’aubergiste leur libéra une table.  
Le roi décida de rester. Ahn Ewong sourit, et descendit lui chercher un verre de vin et quelque chose à grignoter.  
La fête reprit. Rohen se remit avec entrain à la cornemuse. La population dansait, se changeait les idées, s’amusait. Le roi pensa que c’était une bonne chose. Ariel ne chanta pas. Elle n’en eut pas le loisir car le nain Roddel la réquisitionna pour danser avec lui, ce qui semblait beaucoup amuser Rohen, et Ariel s’y prêta de bonne grâce. Tous semblaient infatigables.  
La soirée finit par s’achever. Les musiciens regagnèrent leur loge.  
Ahn Ewong et le roi s’y rendirent. Le silence se fit à leur entrée. Thranduil s’amusa de l’air stupéfait d’Ariel. Qui fit une profonde révérence ainsi que tous les artistes. Il la complimenta, il s’amusa de la voir rougir. Si elle avait su qu’il était là, elle aurait changé son programme. C’eut été dommage.  
Comme la veille, il l’observa du coin de l’œil tandis qu’il félicitait Rohen. Il la vit regarder Ahn Ewong avec exaspération, lui, répondit par un sourire amusé et elle leva les yeux au ciel, comme auparavant dans la cuisine. Elle était vraiment… distrayante.  
Ils partirent. Le roi entendit son « ouf » de soulagement. Il sourit. Ariel se changea, remit sa robe noire, reprit son épée et retourna vers la cuisine. Il faisait encore nuit mais l’aube ne tarderait pas.  
Il la regarda par la tente entrouverte.  
Soudain, un traineau tiré par des lapins géants arriva en trombe et freina devant Ariel. Le mage brun Radagast en descendit avec une souplesse étonnante. L’intendant fit signe au roi qu’il allait voir ce qui se passait.  
Le mage brun salua respectueusement l’intendant, puis tendit un parchemin à Ariel, qu’elle lut et remit à l’intendant qui le réclamait. Ariel joignit les mains et sembla lui adresser une prière.  
Le roi se dit que son intendant était bien mystérieux et qu’il devrait répondre à quelques questions.  
Ariel rentra dans la cuisine, ressortit quelques minutes après avec un sac de voyage, regarda vers la tente. Le roi fit un pas en arrière pour ne pas être vu. Elle monta dans le traineau et celui-ci repartit aussi vite qu’il était arrivé.  
Ahn Ewong remit à son tour la lettre au roi. Celui-ci reconnut immédiatement le sceau et l’écriture élégante de Dame Galadriel.  
« Ma chère Ariel,  
C’est à vous que je fais appel, vous qui avez été quelque temps mon élève, pour une mission d’une grande importance, dont je ne puis vous révéler les détails. Une vision conjointe avec Gandalf m’a averti d’un danger qui menace le royaume. Et vous êtes la mieux à même d’écarter le péril. Je connais votre cœur, mon enfant, vous avez été durement éprouvée mais je dois vous demander encore un sacrifice. Radagast, le mage brun, a été mandaté par nos soins pour vous conduire en un lieu qui doit être tenu secret, et où d’autres instructions vous seront données. Vous devez partir, vous tenir un moment éloignée du palais et de ceux que vous aimez. Je ne sais combien de temps il vous faudra attendre avant de retourner dans le monde, mais tous vos besoins matériels seront satisfaits. Vous pourrez continuer de vous entraîner et de méditer. »  
Vous avez toute mon affection et ma confiance. Je vous embrasse et vous serre contre mon cœur. »  
Le roi rendit la lettre à Ahn Ewong, et le regarda droit dans les yeux.  
« Que savez-vous de cette menace, mon intendant, vous qui semblez avoir d’étranges pouvoirs dont j’ignorais tout ? »  
« J’ai eu une vision, moi aussi, mais je n’ai pas su l’interpréter. Les pouvoirs de Dame Galadriel et de Gandalf sont différents des miens mais très puissants. Je leur fait confiance. Je suis sûr qu’ils font ce qu’il faut et qu’ils sauront protéger votre royaume. »  
Le roi répondit : « Soit. J’aviserai. Que Dame Ariel vous a-t-elle demandé ? »  
« Elle m’a prié de prendre soin de Tauriel, de lui remettre son argent, et de prévenir sa famille. »  
Le roi opina. Puis il eut un silence. Il demanda doucement :  
« Montrez-moi, je vous prie, ce dont Dame Ariel parlait. Cette paix qu’elle vous demandait.»  
Alors l’intendant fit assoir le roi et s’assit à ses côtés. Ahn Ewong se concentra, les yeux mi-clos. Et Le roi ressentit une vague de paix et de bonté l’envelopper. Puis au bout d’un long moment, la vague reflua. Le roi regarda son intendant avec un mélange de respect et de gratitude.  
Mais cette amitié naissante fut brutalement interrompue.  
Une sentinelle demanda à entrer. On signalait des orcs au col qui menait au plateau. Le roi eut une brutale inquiétude. N’était-ce pas la route que Ragadast et Dame Ariel devaient emprunter ? Il fit avancer son cheval, enfila son armure et demanda à Ahn Ewong de faire suivre sa garde. Puis il s’élança. L’aube se levait.  
Ahn Ewong devait maintenant trouver un moyen de ralentir la garde, afin que le plan de Dame Galadriel et de Gandalf s’accomplisse. Une bonne tempête ferait l’affaire.  
***  
Le mage brun Radagast s’est réfugié dans la grotte avec son traineau. Elle n’a pas d’autre choix que d’en barrer l’accès, alors que sur le rocher elle aurait eu une position dominante. Elle virevolte, son épée à la main. Un bruit de sabots. Une haute silhouette apparait dans son champ de vision.  
« Mais que faites-vous là ? » Ariel est un instant déconcentrée, et l’orc en profite pour lui entailler le flanc. Elle ne peut s’empêcher de crier. Mais elle redouble d’ardeur. Elle ne peut non plus s’empêcher de jeter un coup d’œil à son allié inattendu. Il est merveilleux d’énergie et d’efficacité. Ses deux sabres s’abattent avec une régularité implacable.  
Quand il lève haut ses bras, déployant sa cape, on dirait un ange vengeur qui prend son envol. Ses beaux cheveux dorés ondulent sur ses épaules. Mais elle doit rester concentrée sur ses propres assaillants. Ariel et le roi finissent par se retrouver dos à dos dans la grotte, et les deux derniers orcs ne tardent pas à succomber.  
Elle laisse échapper un soupir de soulagement. Ils se retournent en même temps et se retrouvent face à face. Elle est si près de lui qu’elle a presque la tête sur sa poitrine. Elle recule, de peur de se laisser aller. Il est si majestueux. Il la domine de plus d’une tête. Il est si rassurant !  
Soudain, une épaisse fumée envahit l’espace confiné. Elle crie au mage brun : « Sortons d’ici ! Vite ! »  
Mais il est trop tard. Elle s’effondre et comprend avec horreur que le roi tombe lui aussi.

Ils se retrouvent dehors ils ne savent comment.  
Ils reprennent conscience allongés dans l’herbe.  
Le mage brun s’impatiente. Il bredouille : « les champignons…il y avait des champignons toxiques dans la grotte. »  
Il leur passe sous le nez une fiole à l’odeur poivrée. Il leur dit : respirez, respirez.  
Thranduil se lève vivement, il empoigne ses sabres. Mais il n’y a plus d’ennemis. Il comprend que tout va bien maintenant. Il n’y a que le vent.

Ariel le cherche des yeux. Il est déjà debout, il semble intact et elle en tremble de soulagement. Elle se lève en grimaçant. Son entaille au flanc la tiraille. Il dit avec une soudaine compassion : « vous êtes blessée. » Elle a un rictus qui se voudrait un sourire. « Ce n’est qu’une égratignure. » Il tend la main vers elle. Elle préfère reculer. Il est trop désirable. Il n’a plus son diadème et ses cheveux sont en désordre. Elle aurait donné n’importe quoi pour les démêler, comme la seule et unique fois auparavant. Un peu de sang coule sur sa joue. Elle aurait donné sa vie pour pouvoir embrasser cette blessure. Il a les yeux brillants d’ironie.  
« C’est parce que vous m’avez déconcentrée. Vous êtes fou de vous être lancé à mon secours sans escorte. J’ai eu peur pour vous ! Pensez à votre fils. A son chagrin, à sa culpabilité si vous n’étiez plus là à son retour ! J’aurais pu me débrouiller toute seule !»  
Il riposte, ironique : «Je n’en doute pas une seconde. Ce n’était qu’une promenade ! »  
Elle rit : « on dirait un vieux couple qui se chamaille ! »  
Puis, brusquement, elle met un genou en terre et s’incline devant lui, sérieuse et grave, et elle le regarde droit dans ses yeux qu’elle veut imprimer à jamais dans sa mémoire : « mon Seigneur, je ne suis qu’une bourrique têtue. J’ai été honorée, privilégiée, de vous avoir à mes côtés ; j’en aurai toujours une gratitude infinie. » Puis elle baisse la tête, la main sur le cœur en signe d’allégeance.  
Des clameurs s’entendent au loin, une galopade effrénée.  
« Je suis soulagée, voici votre escorte. Vous ne rentrerez pas seul. Allez doucement, je vous en prie. Ne tombez pas. J’ignore si les vapeurs nous affectent encore.»  
Le mage brun insiste : « vite, il faut partir. Nous ne risquons plus rien à présent. »  
Il lance au roi : « Je la soignerai avec mes plantes. »  
Elle se relève aussi douloureusement que la première fois et lui tourne le dos brutalement. Elle ne veut pas qu’il la voie pleurer. Elle clopine jusqu’au traineau. Elle lance dans un éclat de rire un peu forcé : « je vais pouvoir dormir un peu !» Elle s’allonge avec soulagement. Elle laisse enfin ses larmes couler.  
Il regarde cet étrange équipage s’éloigner à vive allure. Même éclopée, elle a un sacré répondant. Debout, ses deux sabres à la main, il se sent soudain seul.  
L’intendant Ewong, qui accompagnait le détachement, le morigène doucement pour son imprudence. Il réplique qu’il s’est bien amusé. Mais il est temps pour lui aussi de se reposer.  
Le lendemain, il se prépare pour la signature du traité.  
Lorsque les représentants arrivent sous sa tente, il a la surprise de reconnaître parmi eux le nain qui dansait avec Ariel. Roddel. Il semblait dans d’excellentes dispositions à l’égard des elfes. Mais le nain est très déçu d’apprendre que Dame Ariel a été blessée et ne pourra paraître.  
Le roi lui promet de le tenir au courant de l’évolution de son état. Et il lui promet de demander à Dame Ariel d’organiser un concert chez lui, dans la montagne. Le traité est signé sans difficultés.  
Le roi se dit qu’il doit beaucoup à Dame Ariel. Il va pouvoir renter dans sa chère forêt.  
Le lendemain matin, il s’ennuie. Son fils lui manque. Pas de demoiselle Ooups, ou Dame Ariel, comme il l’appelle désormais, depuis qu’il sait qu’elle est la veuve du héros Erend de Fir, et qu’elle a des capacités hors du commun, pas de Dame Ariel donc, pour mettre de l’animation dans la cuisine. Il repense au concert. A ces chansons qu’elle lui avait dédiées. Il rit. Il se souvient alors de son neveu, ce musicien talentueux qui l’accompagnait.  
Il demande à son nouveau capitaine de lui parler de ce jeune elfe et de le faire venir, avec sa flûte traversière. Le capitaine le connaît. Un garçon gentil, serviable, bon soldat, apprécié par ses camarades, et musicien exceptionnel.  
Rohen entre sous la tente. Il salue respectueusement mais il n’y a pas de crainte dans ses yeux, seulement de la douceur et du respect. Le roi le fait assoir et le félicite pour son talent.  
Il lui donne les dernières nouvelles de sa tante, et le garçon se rembrunit, alors il le rassure. Le mage brun s’occupe d’elle. Rohen remercie le roi pour s’être porté au secours de sa tante et Thranduil lui répond qu’une grande artiste comme elle le mérite. Il a beaucoup apprécié le spectacle. Il lui demande s’il veut bien rejouer pour lui les suites du printemps et de l’été.  
Assis bien droit sur sa chaise, le roi ferme les yeux, recueilli.  
Rohen joue.  
Thranduill voit ce qu’Ariel évoquait, les torrents, les fleurs qui poussent, les arbres qui se couvrent de feuilles, puis l’orage, les gouttes d’eau bienfaisantes, le vent dans les blés, les jardins remplis de légumes et les arbres de fruits.  
Personne n’ose rentrer dans la tente tant que la flûte se fait entendre.  
Rohen enchaîne avec les suites de l’automne et de l’hiver, voyant que le roi ne semble pas vouloir que la musique cesse. Les yeux toujours clos, le roi voit les vendanges, le raisin lourd, les feuilles qui tombent, puis la neige, les étoiles glacées, au ciel. (inspiration : musique du film Avatar).

Il repense aux poèmes d’Elener Tokoro. C’est aussi son poète préféré. Qu’Ariel possède le numéro un du 3ème tome des brefs moments le sidère. Il a fait rechercher par le bibliothécaire ce rare volume, et même la famille du poète ne savait pas où il était. Il avait dit à ses enfants qu’il l’avait offert à une poétesse prometteuse, sans dire son nom.  
Enfin, Rohen s’arrête. Le roi ouvre les yeux, le remercie et le congédie.  
Il a goûté ce moment de paix. Le jeune elfe reviendra.  
Et Ahn Ewong est là.  
***  
Ariel dort. Radagast ne s’arrête pas. On ne sait jamais. Lorsqu’Ariel se réveille, il fait presque nuit. Elle a faim, la douleur se réveille elle aussi mais le mage brun refuse de s’arrêter. Il lui désigne un sac où elle trouve du pain et des pommes.  
Elle lui tend un pain et une pomme qu’il accepte. Ils voyagent ainsi toute la nuit à une allure démentielle. Ariel ne reconnaît pas le paysage. Enfin ils arrivent en lisière d’une forêt. Ils entrent dans la cour d’une ferme. La porte se referme derrière eux. Radagast l’aide à descendre du traineau. Une elfe la soutient de l’autre côté. Il y a une grande pièce avec deux sofas devant une cheminée à droite, une grande table et des chaises à gauche puis, au fond, trois portes. Il y a une autre porte à gauche, la cuisine, probablement. Elle voit des étagères remplies de livres. Ils pénètrent dans la chambre de gauche. A côté d’un grand lit, il y a une psyché et une coiffeuse avec un fauteuil.  
Elle s’effondre sur le lit avec une grimace. Radagast donne ses ordres. Il demande de l’eau chaude. Il sort de son sac des fioles, du fil et une aiguille. Il examine la blessure. Elle est profonde mais aucun organe vital n’est atteint. Et la matrice est intacte. Il désinfecte et la recoud. Elle avait serré les dents mais il ne lui fait aucun mal. Il a mis un baume anesthésiant et elle lui en est reconnaissante.  
L’elfe n’a pas prononcé un mot. Ariel s’endort de nouveau. Est-ce une étape ou la fin du voyage ?  
***  
Thranduill regarda une dernière fois dehors sa chère forêt, puis tourna les talons brusquement. Il devait essayer de dormir.  
Il ne se déshabilla pas, il n’ouvrit pas le lit mais s’allongea simplement dessus. Il voyait de sa place la lune pleine et se dit « encore un mois sans lui ».  
Il n’avait aucune nouvelle récente. Il savait que Legolas avait assisté au couronnement d’Aragorn et à son mariage avec Arwen. Il y avait même eu un second mariage ; mais le chemin du retour était long.  
Une chouette ulula. Trois fois. Puis le silence. Et encore trois fois la chouette ulula.  
Son coeur bondit dans sa poitrine. Il se rua sur la terrasse.  
Il était là, son visage tourné vers lui. Legolas ! Enfin !  
Il était descendu de cheval. Elrond l’accompagnait.  
Thranduil ne prit pas le temps de prendre l’escalier. Il empoigna la glycine comme lorsqu’il jouait avec Legolas autrefois. Et en un instant il fut en bas. Elrond se tenait à l’écart. Un garde vint chercher les deux chevaux et Elrond le suivit à l’intérieur. Thranduil lui fut reconnaissant de son tact. Ce moment leur appartenait. Il prit le visage souriant de son fils entre ses mains, embrassa son front.  
« Je vais bien, père, je vais très bien. »  
Puis il le serra dans ses bras si fort que Legolas dit en riant :  
« Ada, vous me brisez les os ! »  
Thranduil appuya la tête de son fils contre sa poitrine.  
« Vous avez grandi.»  
Il embrassa les cheveux blonds. Leur parfum de forêt.  
Legolas remarqua :  
« Vous avez maigri. »  
Et Thranduil pleura. Les pleurs, des années retenus, se libéraient enfin. Ses larmes tombèrent sur les cheveux et les joues de son fils.  
Legolas redressa la tête. Il n’avait jamais vu son père ainsi.  
« Ada, vous pleurez ? »  
Thranduil ne répondit pas. Il souriait.  
Emu, Legolas sentit ses yeux s’embuer. Ils se regardaient au travers de leurs larmes. Il y avait des étoiles dans leurs yeux.  
Ils restèrent ainsi debout sous la lune, dans le seul souffle de la brise, enlacés jusqu’à l’aube.  
« Vous m’avez tellement manqué ! »  
« Je suis là maintenant. Je ne vous quitterai plus, Ada. »  
Ils rentrèrent lentement, serrés l’un contre l’autre.  
Ils virent Elrond assis sur un sofa. Il se leva pour venir à leur rencontre, un beau sourire illuminant son visage austère.  
« Je manque à tous mes devoirs, Elrond. Soyez le bienvenu. Je suis content que vous ayez voyagé ensemble. »  
Ils s’étreignirent brièvement.  
« Legolas n’a pas pu attendre le matin. Je le comprends. »  
« Je retrouve mon fils et vous perdez Arwen. Je suis désolé. »  
Elrond sourit :  
« Je n’ai pas perdu ma fille. Elle est heureuse. Si je m’étais opposé à son choix, là je l’aurais perdue. »  
« Vous devez avoir faim et soif. Elrond, je vous fais préparer une chambre. »  
Il donna des ordres.  
Presque aussitôt, une table fut dressée, du vin fut apporté et un plateau débordant de fruits apparut comme par enchantement. Des petits gâteaux suivirent. Un vrai repas de fête.  
Thranduil dévorait son fils du regard. Lui-même n’avait pas faim, mais il regardait son garçon manger avec appétit. Des larmes revinrent à ses yeux, mais il n’avait plus peur du regard d’Elrond, plein de douceur et de compréhension.  
Ils parlèrent peu. Puis ils raccompagnèrent leur invité à sa suite. Enfin, Legolas se dirigea vers la sienne, mais son père le retint par la main.  
«Restez avec moi Legolas, comme lorsque vous étiez enfant et que vous aviez peur des orages. Je veux vous regarder dormir. »  
Et ainsi, ils s’allongèrent côte à côte, et lorsque Legolas finit par fermer les yeux, Thranduil le regarda encore longtemps en pleurant de soulagement.  
Le lendemain, après avoir pris congé de leur invité, Legolas fit le tour du palais avec son père, qui ne le lâchait plus d’une semelle.  
Il alla trouver la garde, avec le secret espoir de la voir, elle, Tauriel. Portait-elle toujours le deuil de Kili ? Mais il apprit de son père que Tauriel était à Vars, chez le maître d’armes de Dame Ariel. Tiens, il disait Dame Ariel.  
Thranduill observa son fils. Il vit nettement sa déception de ne pas trouver Tauriel. Elle, toujours elle. Il n’en démordait pas.  
Et le temps passa. Legolas s’obstinait à dédaigner toute prétendante. Il prenait soin de son père. Ils s’entraînaient ensemble, gouvernaient ensemble, voyageaient ensemble.  
Et puis Tauriel revint, et elle commença d’enseigner ce qu’elle avait appris. Elle avait un statut spécial qui permettait à son remplaçant de garder sa place. Cela arrangeait tout le monde.  
Legolas la trouvait encore plus belle. Et tout aussi distante, et même énigmatique.  
Et Thranduil était perplexe. Legolas semblait ne pas savoir comment l’aborder.  
Elle fréquentait régulièrement la bibliothèque. C’était nouveau. Legolas décida d’en avoir le cœur net.  
Il la trouva assise, bien droite, concentrée. Elle était plongée dans l’énorme livre de Shem et ses lèvres bougeaient. Il la trouva très belle dans son uniforme noir, bien qu’elle attachât ses cheveux étroitement. Elle avait mûri, toute en retenue, en maîtrise. Entre son père et elle, la relation était apaisée. Elle lui manifestait de la douceur et du respect. Il lui parlait avec gentillesse.  
Il lui demanda pourquoi elle fréquentait tous les soirs la bibliothèque, elle qui en ignorait l’existence auparavant.  
Elle se leva pour le saluer avec respect. Elle sourit :  
« Je fais ce que m’a conseillé Dame Ariel. Je m’instruis. La sauvageonne se civilise. »  
Elle attend avec patience qu’il la laisse retourner à son ouvrage.  
Il insiste :  
« Ne voulez-vous pas m’enseigner ce que vous avez appris à Vars ? »  
« Votre père ne le désire pas. Il pense que vous n’en avez pas besoin, et je vous ai vu à l’œuvre, je le pense aussi. »  
Tauriel s’écarta de Legolas en souriant timidement. Il s’était insensiblement rapproché et il se le reprocha. Il ne se maîtrisait pas suffisamment. Il perdait ses moyens en sa présence.  
***  
C’était donc sa destination finale. Le lendemain, Ariel fit quelques pas. La cicatrice était belle sous le pansement. Le mage brun semblait satisfait. Il lui donna un baume pour appliquer tous les matins avant de refaire un pansement propre. Elle fit connaissance avec l’elfe qui les avait accueillis la veille et maintenant servait le petit déjeuner.  
La ferme appartenait à Gandalf. Mayelle et son époux Ghantir en assuraient la gérance et l’entretien. Radagast convoqua le personnel de la ferme, ainsi que les enfants. Tous réunis dans la grande salle, ils reçurent l’ordre de ne pas parler d’Ariel, sinon ils seraient changés en pourceaux. Tous acquiescèrent en silence et repartirent vaquer à leurs occupations.  
Mayelle était souriante et d’une grande gentillesse. Son époux était lui aussi aimable et serviable. Ils étaient jeunes et beaux. Elle se sentit bien dans cette maison simple, aux plafonds bas et aux murs simplement recouverts de chaux blanche, avec de grosses poutres solides.  
Radagast annonça qu’il restait quelques jours. Il préparait des potions dans un coin de la cuisine, il sortait cueillir des herbes et Ariel l’accompagnait. Elle se sentait de mieux en mieux.  
Sauf qu’au bout d’un mois, des nausées matinales apparurent. Loin de s’inquiéter pour elle, Radagast semblait ravi. Il lui auscultait le ventre. Et son ravissement augmentait de jour en jour. Il refusait de répondre à ses questions, se contentant de dire que ces malaises passeraient bientôt.  
Puis un jour il annonça : « le bébé se porte bien. »  
Ariel poussa un hurlement et blêmit.  
« Quel bébé ? »  
Avec un grand sourire il annonça : « le bébé que vous portez, le bébé que vous avez conçu dans la grotte. »  
Ariel crut qu’elle allait s‘évanouir.  
« Un bébé, avec vous Radagast ? »  
Le mage brun s’étrangla de rire.  
« Non, avec le roi. »  
« Mais, mais, mais….nous avons ? Je ne me souviens de rien ! Et pourquoi ? »  
Ariel pleure, épouvantée.  
« Parce que cet enfant sauvera Legolas et son père.  
Pour cela, il faut que vous restiez en cette maison, Ariel.»  
Secouée de sanglots, Ariel supplie :  
« Pourquoi moi ? »  
« Ordre de Gandalf et de Dame Galadriel. Parce que vous êtes une lointaine cousine de la reine. Vous avez de son sang. Vous comprendrez plus tard.»  
Il fallait que je vous réunisse. Et après… »  
« Après quoi ? »  
« Après, j’ai laissé faire la nature… avec un aphrodisiaque puissant, et un antidote pour moi !»  
Ariel rougit jusqu’aux oreilles. Mais le mage brun refusa d’en dire plus.  
Et les jours passèrent.  
L’enfant grandissait en elle. Fille ou garçon ? C’était l’enfant de son roi. Et le sien. Elle aimait cet enfant plus que tout. Peu importait sa réputation, peu importait le futur. Elle profitait de cette joie improbable de sentir une vie en elle. Elle se sentait en paix.  
Mayelle et Ghantir prenaient soin d’elle. Ils lui proposèrent les vêtements de leurs enfants qu’ils avaient conservés. Ils sortirent un berceau du grenier et le nettoyèrent. Ils étaient gentils, sans question, sans jugement.  
Radagast avait promis de revenir avant la date prévue pour l’accouchement, et c’est ce qu’il fit.  
Il était excité et joyeux. Il disait avoir apporté tout ce qu’il fallait pour que tout se passe bien.  
Et un jour, Ariel perdit les eaux. Le moment était venu. Elle marchait de long en large entre deux contractions qui se rapprochaient. Puis elle s’accroupit sur le siège spécial que Radagast avait apporté. Il lui passa un baume sur les reins et sur le ventre. Il l’aida à respirer, puis à pousser. Il semblait compétent. Il n’avait pas accouché que des biches !  
Mayelle faisait chauffer de l’eau pour laver le bébé. Ariel serra les dents à plusieurs reprises pour ne pas crier, mais elle ne put s’empêche de gémir. La tête sortit, puis les épaules.  
Elle saisit enfin l’enfant que lui tendait Radagast pour le poser sur son ventre. Elle rencontra le regard bleu nuit de sa fille. Et elle pleura de joie. Léa. Elle s’appellerait Léa.  
Ariel passa plusieurs jours de bonheur, allaiter, changer les couches, et admirer sa fille. Elle y cherchait des traits de son père. Ses yeux. Elle avait ses yeux. Et ses sourcils broussailleux.  
Plus tard, elle lui dirait du bien de cet inconnu. Elle lui parlerait de son frère. Elle lui parlerait aussi de sa famille à elle.  
Elle regrettait de n’avoir aucun portrait. Elle n’avait à dire que du bien de tous. Elle avait été choyée. Elle avait été épaulée dans ses souffrances. Elle ressentait une gratitude infinie pour tout l’univers.  
Ses blessures n’étaient rien en comparaison de cette petite vie qui la regardait avec une confiance absolue, qui l’écoutait chanter avec une attention intense.  
Ariel reprit l’entraînement. Puis l’enfant grandit. Et s’entraina aussi. Courir, sauter, manier l’épée. Elle lui apprit à lire, à écrire, à compter, à observer la nature, les plantes et les animaux, à chanter, à déchiffrer les partitions, à jouer de la flûte, le seul instrument qu’elle avait emporté. A méditer aussi.  
Elles participaient aux travaux de la ferme, le potager, les fromages avec le lait des vaches, la fenaison, les moissons, les vendanges.  
Les saisons se succédèrent dans la paix.  
Radagast venait régulièrement. Il apportait des nouvelles du monde extérieur. La guerre était finie. Legolas avait retrouvé son père. Ils nettoyaient la forêt. Mais beaucoup d’elfes partaient vers l’ouest. La famille d’Ariel allait bien. L’orchestre de Rohen avait du succès. On réclamait Ariel. Ses chansons étaient devenues fameuses, surtout auprès des humains.  
Radagast apportait aussi des livres et de l’argent pour les achats. Ils vivaient en presque autarcie mais de temps en temps, Ariel et sa fille allaient à la ville, simplement vêtues, les cheveux couverts, avec Mayelle qui les faisait passer pour ses cousines. Elles achetaient ce que la ferme ne produisait pas, notamment des vêtements et du tissu.  
Et l’enfant devint une très jolie adolescente, intelligente, modeste et sage.  
Radagast devait la préparer à sa mission. Il lui expliqua que le moment approchait. Elle ne devait pas s’éloigner de la ferme. La jeune elfe, encouragée par Ariel à aimer son frère, avait envie de le connaître et de le sauver. Mais comment ? Allait-elle devoir combattre l’épée à la main pour cela ? Elle n’avait pas peur. Mais Radagast semblait inquiet. Et sa mère aussi.  
*****  
L’hiver approchait. Il restait des œufs d’araignées. Le nettoyage systématique de la forêt avançait bien. Thranduil et Legolas étaient satisfaits. Ils étaient allés plus loin que d’habitude. Presque à la lisière.  
Legolas vit un mouvement dans un buisson. Il descendit de cheval. Et l’araignée bondit sur lui. Ils avaient cru à tort qu’il n’y en avait plus. Et c’était une reine. Enorme, puissante. Elle avait attendu patiemment sa vengeance. Elle mordit la cuisse de Legolas. Le sang jaillit. Eleven et Lindir sautèrent de leur monture. Eleven tua le monstre.  
Lindir détacha sa ceinture et fit un garrot. Mais le temps que cela prit, Legolas avait perdu beaucoup de sang. Il était inconscient. Blêmes, Eleven et Lindir le chargèrent sur un cheval. Thranduil arrivait. Lorsqu’il comprit ce qui venait de se passer, il devint livide. Sa lumière fut insuffisante. Legolas ne se réveillait pas.  
Il fallait l’opérer d’urgence, s’il n’était pas trop tard. Eleven avait connaissance d’une ferme non loin d’ici. Ils y transportèrent Legolas avec précaution. Il ne fallait pas le secouer. 

Le porche de la ferme s’ouvrit à leur approche, comme s’ils étaient attendus. On fit entrer les trois elfes qui portaient le blessé. On l’allongea sur un sofa. Affolé, le roi, muet, impuissant, penché sur son enfant, ne vit pas Radagast s’avancer. Ce dernier empoigna le roi par les épaules et le fit reculer. Puis il cria d’une voix puissante :  
« Ariel, Léa, c’est le moment ! »  
Deux elfes femelles sortirent d’une chambre.  
Thranduil résista. Radagast le repoussa encore.  
« Léa, allonge-toi à côté de ton frère ! »  
Elle obéit, effrayée.  
« Ariel, vous autres, retenez-le ! »

Avec son bâton de pouvoir, Ragagast cautérisa la blessure. Une lumière vive. Legolas ne réagit pas. Le roi hurla, mais Ariel s’arc-bouta pour le retenir. Comprenant ce que Radagast faisait, Eleven et Lindir aidèrent Ariel à maintenir Thranduil immobile. Radagast enleva le garrot. La cicatrice serait belle.  
Puis il demanda à Léa :  
« Prête ? »  
Pâle elle opina sans répondre.  
« N’aie pas peur. Ferme bien les yeux, respire doucement. »  
Alors la poitrine de la jeune fille sembla s’ouvrir et un filet de sang s’éleva, se courba vers la poitrine de Legolas qui s’ouvrit à son tour pour y accueillir le filet de sang.  
Thranduil hurla : « que faites-vous à mon fils ? »  
« Je suis les instructions de dame Galadriel. Je tente quelque chose qui n’a jamais été tenté auparavant. Le sang de la sœur peut sauver le frère. Ariel, retenez-le ! »  
Mais Ariel voyait sa fille pâlir, alors que Legolas reprenait des couleurs. Tandis que Lindir essayait de retenir son roi, Eleven tenta en vain de retenir Ariel qui lâcha le roi pour se précipiter au chevet de Léa. Ce fut à son tour de hurler d’inquiétude : « ne tuez pas ma fille ! Radagast, arrêtez ! » Et Radagast arrêta, puis il la rassura. Léa n’était qu’évanouie.  
« Elle doit boire beaucoup à son réveil. Préparez un potage ! » Ariel se leva en tremblant, et en pleurant.  
Il expliqua qu’il avait fait tout ce qui était en son pouvoir. Léa allait vivre. Le sort de Legolas ne dépendait que de lui. Il était auprès de sa mère. C’était à lui de décider de son destin.  
Libéré, le roi se rua sur son fils. Il n’y avait plus de manteau somptueux ni de diadème. Il n’y avait qu’un père désespéré.  
Premier jour.  
La poitrine de Legolas se soulève régulièrement. Il sourit.  
Thranduil hydrate son visage et son torse avec le linge tiède que lui tend Ariel, puis le recouvre pour qu’il ne prenne pas froid. La cheminée ronfle.  
Le roi s’assoit sur le deuxième sofa, le visage plein d’espérance. Il prend la main de son fils dans les siennes et l’embrasse.  
Deuxième jour.  
La nouvelle s’est répandue comme une volée de flèches. Un campement s’est établi dans la prairie. Tauriel est venue prévenir de son installation. Gimli et Aragorn sont en route. Tauriel et Ariel tombent dans les bras l’une de l’autre en pleurant d’angoisse.  
A genoux à côté du lit, le père prie pour que son fils vive. Il prie pour lui-même. Il implore la pitié de la Mère-Père de l’Univers Eru Iluvatar. Il veut mourir pour Legolas, lui donner sa vie car il ne pourrait vivre sans lui. Ne le lui a-t-on rendu que pour le lui reprendre ? Il est trop terrifié pour pleurer. Il couvre de baisers la main toujours inerte de son fils.  
Troisième jour : plus le temps passe, plus le retour est compromis a dit Radagast.  
Le mage brun fait tourner son chapelet, grain après grain, sans fin, enfoncé dans un fauteuil. Ariel prie sur son tabouret de méditation devant la cheminée au-dessus de laquelle se trouve la représentation de l’arbre de vie.  
Les heures s’égrènent, se figent. Dehors, la neige recouvre tout. Tous, elfes, humains, nains, ont le souffle suspendu à celui de Legolas. Les tentes sont silencieuses. On parle bas. Les gestes sont ralentis.  
Thranduil, à genoux, rend les armes. Si tel est le désir de son fils, s’il veut rester avec sa mère, s’il veut rester dans ce paradis qui affleure sur son sourire, qu’il en soit ainsi. Il ne tardera pas à les rejoindre.  
Et à ce moment où le père renonce à son bonheur pour celui de son fils, Legolas tressaille et ouvre les yeux. Sa première vision, floue, ce sont les cheveux blonds de son père, penché sur sa main qu’il couvre de baisers. Puis Thranduil lève la tête et rencontre le regard bleu de son fils. Celui-ci murmure :  
« Ada, je suis revenu pour de bon cette fois. »  
Alors Tranduill éclate en sanglots.  
A ce bruit, à la vue des épaules tressaillantes du roi, le mage brun et Ariel ont un moment d’affolement. Mais le regard clair de Legolas les rassure. Il est revenu.  
A genoux sous le buis recouvert de neige, Tauriel prie. Personne ne la voit dans cette cachette d’enfant. Il y a une poupée en bois. Elle sanglote.  
Le beau visage de Legolas, entre la vie et la mort. Ses cheveux lui font une auréole. Que va-t-il choisir ? Elle le sait maintenant. Elle l’aime. Depuis qu’elle est revenue au palais, elle a suivi les conseils d’Ariel. Elle s’est tue et a observé. Il est revenu grandi. Avant, elle l’aimait comme un grand frère. Elle le taquinait quelquefois. Il lui faisait parfois peur. Il était son seigneur.  
Mais il est désormais calme, doux. Ses ordres sont posés. Ils ne sont plus cassants. Il sait dire « s’il vous plait ». Il est ami avec Gimli. Elle ne veut pas lui survivre.  
Elle a assez souffert de la mort de Kili. Elle ne veut pas perdre Legolas, puisque ce nouvel amour est entré dans son cœur, même si lui ne l’aime pas, même s’il n’est pas pour elle.  
Soudain, la porte de la maison s’ouvre à la volée. Le mage brun jaillit et crie. Il est réveillé ! Il est revenu !  
Maintenant, c’est de bonheur que pleure Tauriel.  
La nouvelle vole de tente en tente. Une immense clameur monte du campement. Les feux s’allument. Des chants jaillissent.  
Gimli et Aragorn dansent de joie sous leur tente.  
Ariel a fait préparer une soupe. Il est resté trois jours sans boire ni manger, mais quand même hydraté par l’extérieur. Juste une tasse pour commencer. Thranduil insiste pour l’aider. Il n’ose pas le serrer dans ses bras. Il redresse ses oreillers. Il garde la main de son fils contre sa joue. Ariel est émue par tant de tendresse. Elle n’arrête pas de pleurer de joie.  
Ariel lui propose un peu de soupe. Lui aussi est resté sans boire ni manger. Il accepte en souriant.  
Puis Ariel explique. Il faut commencer la rééducation tout de suite. Il faut que le sang circule. Ce n’est pas bon de rester allongé longtemps. Elle sait ce qu’il faut faire. Au monastère de Shem, elle a reçu une formation médicale de base. Il y a un petit hôpital.  
Le roi appelle Tauriel qui a repris sa garde à la porte. Ensemble ils soulèvent le jeune homme, le font assoir au bord du lit. Le soutenant sous les épaules, ils lui font faire quelques pas. Il a la jambe droite raide, mais le mage brun a réussi l’opération. La cicatrice est belle. Il se remettra parfaitement.  
Ariel remarque que Tauriel est blême. Elle n’a pas l’air heureuse, contrairement à tous.  
Plusieurs fois Ariel fait boire Legolas par petites doses. Puis le roi et Aragorn, venu lui rendre visite, le font marcher à leur tour, au soulagement visible de Tauriel. Gimli, lui, tourne autour d’eux en sautillant de joie.  
Le soir tombe. La pièce principale était la mieux chauffée. Tous décidèrent que Legolas devait y rester. Le roi insista pour dormir sur le deuxième sofa. Léa pouvait provisoirement conserver sa chambre.  
Elle ne gardait aucune séquelle du don de son sang. Elle avait eu très soif à son réveil. Elle a bu le potage préparé par sa mère et Mayelle. Elle s’est reposée, pendant que Legolas, dans les limbes, était bercé par sa mère, en priant pour qu’il revienne et qu’elle apprenne à le connaître.  
Elle venait désormais de temps en temps, timidement, regarder avec admiration le héros, ce frère qu’elle avait sauvé. Legolas, étonné de se découvrir une sœur, Thranduil, stupéfait de se découvrir une fille, écoutent les explications du mage brun. Celui-ci semble grandi par la réussite de l’opération.  
Il explique qu’il n’a fait qu’appliquer les instructions issues des visions conjointes de Gandalf et de Galadriel. Il fallait que Léa naisse, pour sauver Legolas. Comment ? Il refuse d’en dire plus qu’à Ariel.  
Quinze jours passèrent. Lorsque tous furent un peu remis de leurs émotions, Gimli et Aragorn repartis, Ariel décida que le moment était venu de rendre au roi son diadème. C’est le soir.  
Les visites se sont terminées. Legolas est endormi. Elle demande au roi de venir dans sa chambre. Elle le fait assoir à sa coiffeuse. Elle appuie sur la rosace de la tête de son lit, et découvre une trappe dont elle retire une pochette de velours. Elle en sort le diadème qu’elle remet au roi, agenouillée devant lui.  
Il dit : « je vous remercie, madame. Je pensais ne jamais le retrouver. J’avais fait fouiller tout le terrain en vain.»  
« C’est le mage brun qui l’a trouvé et me l’a confié. J’aurais voulu vous le remettre plus tôt mais je ne devais pas attirer l’attention sur moi et encore moins sur ma fille. »  
Toujours agenouillée, Ariel ajouta :  
« J’ai un cadeau pour vous. Mais il est dans mon ancienne chambre au palais. J’ignore qui l’occupe actuellement. Dans la tête de lit, j’ai une cachette semblable. L’intendant a le double de toutes les clés et vous ouvrira. Dans la trappe vous trouverez la première édition du tome 3 des œuvres d’Elener Tokoro. Elle est pour vous. L’intendant Ahn Ewong m’a expliqué que vous la recherchiez. Je voudrais vous remercier de m’avoir donné une fille.»  
Au souvenir de ce qu’a dit Radagast, elle rougit.  
Il demanda, surpris :  
« Vous voulez vraiment vous séparer de ce bien précieux ? »  
« Ces poèmes sont dans mon cœur, mon seigneur. »  
Elle rit :  
« Si le bibliothécaire venait à savoir cela, il s’évanouirait ! »  
Elle rit encore.  
Il demanda :  
« A quoi pensez-vous ? »  
« Vous vous moquez de moi, je le vois bien. »  
Il la regardait avec ce sourire ironique qui retroussait le coin de ses lèvres. Presque alangui, ses longues jambes allongées, la joue appuyée sur sa main, ses bras posés sur les accoudoirs, elle le trouvait magnifique, attirant.  
« Vous me faites penser à un félin qui se réjouit à l’idée de croquer la petite souris que je suis.  
Que vous a raconté de moi l’intendant Ewong ? »  
« Il n’a rien eu à me raconter. J’étais là. J’ai tout entendu. Et nous vous avons suivie au temple. Je me suis bien amusé.»  
Ariel blêmit.  
« Maître Ewong ! Si j’ai le loisir de le revoir, je le tue ! »  
Ariel avait les larmes aux yeux.  
Le roi rit franchement.  
Elle voulut sortir de la chambre, mais il se leva et lui barra le passage.  
Elle pleurait.  
Il lui prit le menton, et il l’embrassa sur sa bouche.  
« J’avais plusieurs trésors dans mon palais, et Ahn Ewong m’a ouvert les yeux. »  
Elle eut un long frisson de désir, mais elle recula.  
Elle demanda en bredouillant :  
« Que faites-vous, Seigneur ? »  
Il souriait, toujours ironique :  
« Je vous embrasse, Madame. »  
« Ne faites pas cela, je vous en prie. »  
Il ne répondit pas. Il l’embrassa encore, cette fois-ci, dans le cou.  
« Je vous en prie ! »  
« N’aimez-vous pas cela ? Ne m’aimez-vous donc pas ? »  
Il l’embrassa encore, à la naissance de sa poitrine. Elle eut un gémissement.  
« Ne faites-pas cela. Ne faites rien que vous pourriez regretter, je vous en prie. Vous allez me haïr, cela n’est pas grave, mais je ne veux pas que vous vous haïssiez pour, pour, un moment de… d’égarement.»

Il avait écarté les pans de son corsage et il avait pris ses seins dans ses mains. Et il la couvrait de baisers. Il entreprit de délacer sa robe, tout en multipliant les baisers et les caresses. La maternité avait adorablement arrondi ses formes. Il était surpris de l’intensité du désir qu’il éprouvait pour elle.  
« Je ne peux pas vous résister, je vous en prie ! »  
Elle essayait de le repousser de ses mains, mais son corps se cabrait vers lui.  
La somptueuse robe de chambre du roi tomba. Il se débarrassa de sa chemise. Torse nu, il pressa le corps d’Ariel contre le sien. Il l’enveloppa de ses cheveux. Il embrassa ses épaules, son cou, puis son ventre. Il l’allongea sur le lit et il la recouvrit de toute sa puissance. Elle se mordit les lèvres pour ne pas crier. Elle l’enlaça, embrassa le torse finement musclé, les épaules qu’elle avait massées autrefois sans jamais oser espérer…Elle noua ses jambes autour des siennes. Il admira son corps parfait, sa peau claire. Il embrassa la cicatrice qu’elle avait reçue lors de leur combat dans la grotte. Oh ! Il aurait voulu se rappeler de ce moment ! Son imagination avait enflammé ses sens. Il le lui dit à l’oreille et il la vit rosir. Elle aussi, avait imaginé…Puis, après maintes caresses expertes, il prit possession d’elle dans un gémissement commun de plaisir. Il fut attentif à faire durer cette extase.  
Il avait toujours son sourire en coin. Ses yeux avaient des étincelles ironiques. Ariel, elle, le regardait avec une joie éperdue.  
Ils restèrent un long moment à se regarder sans parler. Elle porta une mèche de ses cheveux à ses lèvres. Elle repoussa doucement cette mèche derrière son oreille pour mieux admirer son visage. Il se laissait faire, avec toujours cet air amusé et moqueur.  
« Quand je croyais que le félin allait dévorer la petite souris, je ne pensais pas à cela. »  
Le sourire ironique de Thranduil s’agrandit.  
« Toujours aussi bavarde ! Mais vos paroles sont belles, dame Ariel. » Elle rougit au souvenir de tout ce qu’elle avait dit dans la cuisine.  
Il ajoute gravement :  
« Lorsque Legolas était dans les bras de sa mère, elle lui a dit que j’avais le droit d’être heureux.  
Je vais essayer. »  
Ariel dit doucement :  
« Ce ne sera jamais plus comme avant. Nous ne retrouverons jamais le bonheur d’avant, car il était empreint d’innocence. Ce n’est pas de l’amour. C’est une pulsion de vie.  
Aujourd’hui nous savons que nous sommes fragiles, et que tout peut nous être repris.  
Ne me faites pas de promesses, ne vous engagez à rien. »  
Il pose un baiser sur sa bouche. Plus il multiplie les baisers, et la féérie recommence et les emporte. Jusqu’au petit matin.  
Il dort encore lorsqu’elle se réveille. Elle le regarde dans la pénombre. Son visage est serein. Il n’y a qu’elle pour veiller sur lui. Il a laissé son épée dans la pièce principale. Cette confiance l’émeut. Et lorsqu’il ouvre les yeux à son tour, il voit le visage d’Ariel qui le regarde, des larmes dans les yeux.  
Il a de nouveau son sourire ironique. Son beau visage s’efface, laissant voir les horribles plaies du dragon. Elle ne détourne pas les yeux. Elle embrasse l’œil mort, la joue lacérée.  
« Vos blessures sont la marque de votre courage, mon seigneur. »  
Il reprend son visage lisse. Puis il lui tourne le dos et s’habille. Il sort de la chambre sans bruit et reprend sa place sur le sofa à côté de Legolas. Le jeune homme dort encore paisiblement.  
Depuis combien de temps dure ce petit manège ? Legolas sent un fou rire le gagner, qu’il arrive à maitriser.  
Son père se penche doucement sur lui. Il écarte la mèche de cheveux qui vient toujours lui chatouiller le nez, comme lorsqu’il était enfant. Legolas a une vague de tendresse pour ce père si attentionné, si aimant. Il est heureux pour lui.  
Il ne l’a pas dit à son père, mais lorsqu’il a demandé à sa mère « et moi, serai-je heureux ? », elle lui a souri sans répondre. Alors il s’interroge. Mais il accomplira son devoir. Quoi qu’il advienne. C’est pour cela qu’il est revenu.  
Et la nuit suivante, le petit jeu recommence. Les deux silhouettes échangent un baiser, la porte se referme, et Legolas rit sous les couvertures.  
Thranduil a demandé à Ariel de lire le carnet qu’elle avait montré à Elener Tokoro. Comme elle était réticente, il n’a pas insisté.  
Mais elle a fini par le faire spontanément.  
Elle lui a consacré un poème :  
« Lui,  
La forêt,  
Le soleil.  
Les orages.  
Tout ! »  
Elle a consacré un poème à Erend De Fir, une plainte poignante :  
Te souviens-tu des fleurs de lune,  
Et de l’amour entre les dunes ?  
Dis-moi qu’au-delà de la mort  
Dis-le moi que tu m’aimes encore.  
Te souviens-tu de la forêt  
De l’amour entre les rochers ?  
Dis-moi qu’au-delà de la mort,  
Dis-le moi que tu m’aimes encore.  
Te souviens-tu, te souviens-tu  
L’enfant que nous n’avons pas eu.  
Dis-moi qu’au-delà la mort,  
Dis-le moi que tu m’aimes encore

Il y en a un sur Legolas qui l’émeut :  
« L’archer.  
La flèche de l’amour l’a blessé.  
Il vivra. »  
Ariel a-t-elle compris que Legolas est épris de Tauriel ?  
Et il y en a un sur Ahn Ewong  
« Il voit ce qui vient.  
Il sourit. »  
Ariel ne parle plus de le tuer.  
Il referme le cahier avec un sourire et le rend à Ariel qui attend son verdict avec inquiétude. Et il dit seulement : « continuez ».  
Et il pense avec un sourire :  
Tu te ramollis, Thranduil. Tu te ramollis !

Fan-fiction – la suite du seigneur des anneaux 2ème partie  
L’histoire de Legolas et de Tauriel

Ariel peut retourner au monde, sa mission achevée. Elle doit renouer avec sa famille.  
Elle pousse un gros soupir en s’asseyant à sa coiffeuse. Ecrire un petit poème, passe encore. Mais une longue lettre à ses parents…Ils doivent sûrement être à l’affut de toutes les nouvelles et celles-ci sont sûrement amplifiées, déformées, exagérées… ou peut-être sous-estimées ! A elle de rétablir la vérité, si extraordinaire soit-elle. 

« Mes très chers parents,  
Enfin j’ai l’autorisation de Radagast pour vous donner de mes nouvelles, et de votre petite-fille Léa. Car vous le savez peut-être déjà, mais j’ai eu une fille. Cependant tout ce que vous aurez pu entendre ou lire est largement en-dessous de la vérité.  
Commençons par le commencement. Je menais une vie calme, heureuse et tranquille dans ma cuisine au palais, cela vous le saviez. Puis la guerre a éclaté. D’abord contre les nains. Puis contre les forces du mal, il nous a fallu nous unir. L’intendance a suivi les batailles.  
Et l’intendance, c’était et c’est toujours Ahn Ewong pour beaucoup et moi pour un petit peu. Il a fallu que je mette à l’épreuve mes années d’entraînement, ne serait-ce que pour sauver la nourriture ! Et c’en a été fini de ma discrétion. Tout ce que j’avais appris au monastère, j’ai été obligée de le révéler.  
Le roi a eu vent de mes techniques et a exigé une démonstration. Puis il y a eu le concert. Rohen a du vous en parler. Ahn Ewong y a entrainé le roi. Le spectacle lui a plu. Il a beaucoup apprécié Rohen. J’ai été si heureuse de le revoir, en un seul morceau !  
Sans avoir eu le temps de me reposer, avant l’aube, le mage brun Radagast est venu m’apporter un message de Dame Galadriel et m’a littéralement arrachée à ce monde. Elle faisait allusion à un danger pour le royaume, que je pouvais éviter en me tenant à l’écart de tout. Je n’en savais pas plus. Mais j’avais, et j’ai encore, une totale confiance en elle et j’ai obéi. Je suis partie aussitôt.  
Arrivés au col, nous avons subi une attaque d’orcs. Radagast a commis ce que j’ai cru être une erreur tactique. Il s’est réfugié dans une grotte, dont j’ai dû protéger l’entrée. J’aurais préféré que nous restions sur le chemin en hauteur. Mais ce n’était pas une erreur de sa part. Cela faisait partie du plan. C’est alors que le roi est apparu et m’est venu en aide. Il était seul. Son escorte devait le suivre de près mais a été retardée par une tempête qui ne devait rien au hasard. Maître Ewong devra répondre à quelques questions. Je pense qu’il est bien plus impliqué qu’il n’y paraît. Sans l’aide du roi, je ne suis pas sûre de m’en être sortie, ni Radagast. Mais cela était également planifié. Je l’avais bien amusé et il a voulu continuer à s’amuser avec les orcs ! Une fois les monstres occis, le roi et moi, et Radagast avec son traineau, nous nous sommes retrouvés dans la grotte. C’est alors qu’une épaisse fumée a envahi cet espace confiné, et nous avons perdu connaissance. Quand j’ai vu tomber le roi, j’ai eu si peur pour lui ! En fait, c’est Radagast qui a dispersé une magie qui a favorisé ma fécondation, de façon naturelle a-t-il dit ! Heureusement que je n’ai aucun souvenir, et le roi non plus.  
Nous nous sommes retrouvés dehors, allongés dans l’herbe. Radagast nous a fait croire que des champignons étaient à l’origine d’une légère intoxication.  
L’escorte a rejoint le roi et je suis partie de mon côté, avec Radagast, dans son traîneau, sans savoir que je portais un enfant, sans savoir où j’allais. J’ai été blessée mais sans gravité. En fait, c’est l’arrivée du roi qui m’a déconcentrée.  
Je lui en ai fait le reproche, il a pris un risque insensé pour moi, mais il n’a pas eu l’air de m’en vouloir de ma familiarité. A ce moment, j’étais bien contente de l’avoir à mes côtés. C’est un guerrier exceptionnel.  
Nous sommes arrivés dans une ferme appartenant à Gandalf. Ce n’est qu’au bout d’un mois, quand les nausées matinales ont commencé, que Radagast m’a appris que j’étais enceinte.  
J’étais consternée. Un enfant hors mariage ! Mais un enfant de mon roi que je vénère. Pour le sauver, sans que je sache quand ni comment. J’ai vécu une grossesse paisible et heureuse, choyée par le couple qui gère la ferme. Radagast était là pour mon accouchement. Tout s’est bien passé. Puis j’ai élevé ma fille, Léa, dans la tranquillité et la discrétion. Tout le personnel de la ferme, y compris les enfants avait ordre de ne parler de nous à personne. Si le secret avait été éventé trop tôt, Léa, se serait trouvée au palais, fort loin de l’endroit où a eu lieu l’accident de Legolas, qui n’aurait pu être sauvé.  
C’est une étrange magie qui a permis ce sauvetage. J’y avais préparé Léa, sans savoir comment cela allait se passer, et elle ne s’est pas dérobée le moment venu. Je lui avais parlé de son frère, de son père, et de vous tous, ma chère famille, et elle les aime et vous aime sans vous connaître. Elle est courageuse. Je suis fière d’elle. J’ai cru la perdre mais Radagast a tenu sa promesse. Elle s’est remise rapidement. Si je ne l’avais pas vu de mes yeux, je ne l’aurais pas cru.  
Il a fait passer du sang du cœur de Léa dans le cœur de Legolas. Avec le sang de son père, cela n’aurait pas fonctionné, d’après Dame Galadriel. Pourtant, le roi était prêt à donner sa vie pour son fils. C’est un père merveilleux pour Legolas, plein d’attentions délicates.  
Il commence à s’intéresser à cette fille dont il ignorait l’existence. Et Legolas est un grand frère adorable. Le roi me traite avec respect.  
Désormais, Legolas poursuit sa rééducation. Il a tenu à rester ici. Ce sont un peu comme des vacances. Pour le roi également. Maître Ewong est resté au palais pour tout gérer. La garde du roi campe tout près dans une prairie. Ma chère petite Tauriel est là. Elle avait subi une grande peine en perdant celui qu’elle aimait et qui l’aimait. Elle venait à peine de le rencontrer. Elle est toujours aussi triste, depuis tout ce temps. J’en suis navrée. Mais elle est jeune. J’espère ne pas me tromper en prédisant qu‘elle finira par trouver le bonheur.  
Nous attendons le printemps pour faire une grande fête et Rohen doit venir avec l’orchestre. Le roi tient à ce que je chante pour Legolas, qui était parti la veille de mon précédent spectacle. Legolas devrait être rétabli à ce moment. Ensuite, ils rentreront au palais. Ils emmèneront Léa qui pourra apprendre à mieux connaître son père et son frère, et parfaire son éducation. Le roi a su éduquer merveilleusement son fils. C’est une chance pour Léa. Elle viendra me rendre visite. Je n’ai pas ma place là-bas. Je ne vais pas reprendre ma fonction en cuisine, car je ne veux pas chasser mon remplaçant qui se débrouille très bien. Et là-bas, il y a tous les souvenirs du roi liés à sa reine. Je ne veux pas perturber sa vie. Je suis bien près de la nature. Il s’avère que Gandalf , avant de partir vers les terres de l’ouest, m’a légué cette ferme avec les confortables revenus qui y sont attachés.  
Je participe à toutes les tâches. J’ai même appris à fabriquer du fromage ! Je sais atteler les bœufs et labourer. Je compte étudier la vigne pour améliorer la qualité du vin et fournir le palais.  
Je poursuis l’entraînement au maniement des armes avec Léa, en attendant que Legolas et son père se joignent à nous. J’ai peu de temps pour méditer mais je ferai mieux plus tard.  
Il me vient une idée. Si vous veniez tous pour la fête du printemps ? Il faudra apporter des tentes. Je voudrais vous présenter votre petite-fille, et je voudrais qu’elle connaisse toute sa famille. Je ne vois pas de meilleure solution avant qu’elle parte au palais. Chez moi je peux vous inviter. Avant de terminer cette lettre je vais demander la permission au roi.  
Eh bien, le roi semble curieux de vous connaître tous. Donc, faites-moi savoir si vous acceptez. Je me réjouis à l’avance de votre venue et Léa aussi. Je vous embrasse, je vous serre contre mon cœur. »  
De bon matin, Ariel et Léa, avec le roi et Legolas, prennent le petit-déjeuner, servis par Mayelle, dans une ambiance joyeuse. Puis le roi masse la jambe de Legolas avec le baume d’Ariel, et lui offre son appui. Ensuite, dans la cour, tous s’échauffent, et virevoltent avec leurs épées, tandis que la rééducation de Legolas avance à grands pas.  
Maintenant il marche sans canne et commence à courir avec les autres dans les sentiers enneigés.  
L’hiver est à son acme. Un jour, Ghantir entre dans la maison avec un sourire réjoui.  
« Dans une semaine, si ce froid se maintient, c’est bon ! J’affûte les lames ! »  
Ariel, qui lisait dans un fauteuil, s’exclama : « merveilleux ! »  
Le roi qui étudiait son courrier dans l’autre fauteuil près de la cheminée leva la tête, interrogateur.  
Ariel expliqua, ravie :  
« Le lac est gelé ! Samedi, nous pourrons patiner ! Et dimanche, match de crosse ! »  
Lorsque le samedi arriva, Ariel et Léa mirent chacune jambières et tunique. Le roi et Legolas les suivirent jusqu’au lac. Elles fixèrent solidement les lames des patins à glace avec des lanières de cuir par-dessus leurs bottes et s’élancèrent sur la glace en riant. Mayelle et Ganthir, déjà équipés, proposèrent des lames au roi et à Legolas qui se préparèrent. Ils n’avaient pas pratiqué depuis un moment, mais ce n’était pas leur première fois. Ils se remirent très vite dans le bain. Ils s’amusèrent toute la matinée, et l’après-midi. Le roi surveillait Legolas, mais celui-ci était en net progrès et se débrouillait bien. Ariel et Léa firent la démonstration de quelques danses, que le roi sembla apprécier. Lui-même et Legolas ne furent pas en reste. Une course de vitesse fut improvisée, que Ghantir remporta, avec les félicitations du roi qui arriva deuxième, suivi par Léa et Legolas, puis Mayelle et enfin Ariel, qui gémit sur sa petite taille !  
Le lendemain, les choses devinrent plus sérieuses. Les elfes et les humains de la ferme, garçons et filles, participeraient au match. Le roi exigea que Tauriel y prenne part également, à la demande de Léa qui adorait son nouveau garde du corps. Tauriel accepta par amitié pour la jeune elfe. Elle savait patiner.

Un match aurait lieu le matin, un autre l’après-midi. Il fut décidé qu’une équipe de filles serait opposée à une équipe de garçons. Il ne s’agissait pas seulement de force et de vitesse, mais aussi de tactique. Et Ariel insista : hors de question de laisser le roi et Legolas gagner par complaisance. Pas de quartier ! Tous acquiescèrent, y compris les intéressés. Les garçons étant surnuméraires, Ghantir accepta d’arbitrer.  
Les deux filets étaient installés. Il lança le palet sur la glace, et l’affrontement commença. Avec le sourire, Ariel marqua le premier but. Elle avait de l’agilité. Mayelle aussi. Avec un sens tactique développé par l’habitude de ce jeu, elles savaient se faufiler et profiter des failles de la défense. Les elfes filles avaient l’habitude de former une équipe soudée, et Tauriel fut vite intégrée, soutenue par Ariel. Les filles remportèrent le match de la matinée avec trois buts d’écart. Elles ne se gênèrent pas pour plastronner lors du banquet de midi.  
Mais le roi et Legolas apprenaient vite. Ils eurent leur revanche l’après-midi, un peu grâce à Ghantir qui était un très bon joueur et qui leur avait manqué le matin. Les elfes et les humains mâles de la ferme, d’abord intimidés par la présence de deux altesses royales dans leur équipe, ayant peur de les bousculer, reprirent du poil de la bête, vexés par leur défaite du matin. Ils remportèrent la seconde partie.  
Le roi s’était bien amusé. Il était content des progrès de son fils. Il se montra fort aimable avec les employés de la ferme et gagna leur sympathie. Il y eut d’autres parties durant l’hiver.  
Puis les jours rallongèrent. Les perce-neige trouèrent le manteau blanc. Le retour au palais approchait. Legolas était parfaitement rétabli. Il rivalisait avec son père à l’entraînement. Il initiait sa petite sœur au tir à l’arc, qui n’était pas le point fort d’Ariel. Mais d’abord, tout le monde préparait la fête du printemps. Ariel donnerait un récital, avec l’orchestre de Rohen.  
Qui serait suivi d’un bal. Ariel tenait à ce que Legolas y danse, dans le cadre de sa rééducation, disait-elle en riant.  
Lui n’y tenait pas du tout, mais le roi s’amusait de cette idée. Legolas avait bien dansé au mariage d’Aragorn et d’Arwen, sur l’insistance de ceux-ci, mais il n’était pas fier de sa performance. Il s’était quand même bien amusé. Il accepta finalement pour faire plaisir à son père.  
Lorsque Léa demanda à Tauriel si elle acceptait de danser à la fête, elle fut stupéfaite lorsque celle-ci répondit qu’elle n’avait pas de robe, espérant ainsi mettre fin à ce supplice annoncé.  
Mais le roi, voyant la panique s’emparer de Tauriel, abonda dans le sens de sa fille et donna l’ordre à Tauriel de danser pour faire plaisir à Léa. L’air accablé de Tauriel l’amusa beaucoup. Tauriel était plus grande que Léa. Cependant Léa trouva une robe assez longue pour convenir à Tauriel sans retouches. Elle avait un décolleté qui mettait en valeur la poitrine, et la coupe cintrée soulignait la finesse de la taille.  
Ariel supervisa les essayages. Lorsqu‘elle vit Tauriel les cheveux dénoués, dans la robe bleue, elle fut stupéfaite par sa beauté. Tauriel se regardait dans le miroir et semblait au comble de la confusion. Elle ne se reconnaissait plus.  
Ce n’était plus un soldat austère mais une femme aux formes épanouies, séduisante. Elle suivait avec attention la démonstration des pas de danse que lui montrait Léa.  
***  
La famille d’Ariel arriva un beau jour en fin d’après-midi en grand convoi, avec l’orchestre de Rohen. Le roi avait laissé Ariel aller seule au-devant, avec Léa, afin de ne pas troubler les retrouvailles familiales. Elles attendaient sur le terrain où les tentes seraient installées. Des soldats de la garde se tenaient à disposition pour monter les tentes.  
Les parents d’Ariel étaient en tête. Sa mère descendit la première du premier chariot, puis son père, après avoir remis les rênes à un soldat. Elle se jeta dans leurs bras et ils s’étreignirent sans parler. Puis ils se tournèrent vers Léa et la prirent dans leurs bras sans plus de commentaire. Ensuite descendirent de leurs chariots Valera et son époux Galarad, puis Cerena et son conjoint Monastir.  
Les filles, Magad et Danae avaient préféré voyager avec Rohen et son orchestre, qui arrivait à la suite.  
Des exclamations de joie fusèrent, les embrassades et les larmes furent interminables. Les filles sautèrent du chariot de Rohen sans attendre qu’il s’arrête et coururent rejoindre le groupe.  
Puis Ariel et Léa annoncèrent que le roi les attendait et qu’il devait s’impatienter. Tout le groupe prit le sentier qui menait à la ferme. Ils entrèrent en silence. Le roi avait fait venir son trône de voyage, installé en bout de table.  
Mais, à l’entrée de la salle, il attendait, debout. Il avait mis sa tenue noire brillante avec le manteau assorti, et un fin diadème, qui lui donnaient un air austère.  
Des chaises avaient été disposées autour de la grande table somptueusement dressée par Mayelle et Ghantir.  
En voyant arriver les parents d’Ariel, intimidés, Thranduil leur sourit, toujours à sa façon un peu ironique, mais avec une part de bienveillance. Il pensa en lui-même que Dame Ariel avait hérité de la beauté de sa mère. Et le père était d’une grande élégance. Quant à ses sœurs, elles étaient également fort plaisantes à regarder. Chacun le salua à son tour, pour finir par Magad et Danae, impressionnées, n’ayant encore jamais vu de roi, qui firent la révérence. Ariel faisait les présentations.  
Le roi fit assoir les parents d’Ariel de chaque côté de lui, puis Léa face à son cousin Rohen et à Legolas, ensuite les nièces d’Ariel, enfin les sœurs et les beaux-frères, et Ariel se retrouva en face de lui, à l’autre bout. Ils étaient treize à table, ce qui était un chiffre bénéfique.  
Il fit signe que le service commence. Au début, le repas fut un peu guindé. Mais l’excellent vin aidant, et la mère d’Ariel étant, comme sa fille, liante et diserte, les conversations s’engagèrent. Le roi se fit plus souriant. Le père d’Ariel se détendit un peu, lorsque le roi lui fit commenter les batailles auxquelles il avait participé. Thranduil lui demandait son avis, il répondit avec sincérité, sans crainte, en le regardant dans les yeux, et le roi pensa que le jugement de cet elfe était bon. Le père d’Ariel pensa que le jugement du roi était bon également.  
Le roi avait bien entendu pris des renseignements sur toute la famille, et avait également intercepté la lettre d’Ariel. Il était le roi, avant tout.  
La petite fille a été entraînée à rester sage. Elle regarde le roi du coin de l’œil avec un peu de crainte, alors il lui sourit. Danae lui rend son sourire, rassurée. Ariel sait qu’il aime les enfants. Il est indulgent et tendre. Il prendra la petite dans ses bras pour la déposer dans son large fauteuil, à côté de lui, lorsqu’ils sortiront de table pour passer au salon. Ariel aurait bien voulu lui donner d’autres enfants. Mais Radagast avait été formel. Elle ne le pourrait pas. La magie avait épuisé toutes ses ressources.  
La soirée se poursuivit au coin du feu, les nuits étant fraîches. Des sièges plus confortables avaient été disposés en arc-de-cercle, le roi trônant au milieu, la petite lovée contre lui. Ariel avait fait visiter la maison à toute la famille. Deux chambres, celle d’Ariel et celle de Léa. Legolas et son père partageaient le salon. Une porte menait à l’habitation de Ghantir et de Mayelle.  
Ils avaient deux chambres libres, mais le roi préférait garder un peu d’intimité. Le père d’Ariel observait comment le roi se comportait avec sa fille et sa petite-fille. Le roi avait fait assoir Ariel auprès de lui, et il la traitait avec déférence. Il traitait Léa avec affection. Le roi sentait son regard.  
Les pères ! Il comprenait. N’avait-il pas été protecteur envers Legolas ? Peut-être un peu trop. Il ressentait le même désir de protection envers Léa.  
Le père d’Ariel ne fut pas sans remarquer le regard que le roi posait sur elle. Plus que de la simple appréciation. Il avait remarqué aussi qu’un manteau du roi était posé sur le dossier de la coiffeuse, dans la chambre de sa fille. Leur histoire n’était pas finie. Il avait également vu comment sa fille regardait Thranduil. Avec adoration. Mais comment cela finirait-il ?  
Lorsque le roi rentrerait au palais, Ariel se retrouverait seule, sans Léa. Ou peut-être pas. Il semblait tenir à elle. Sa fille avait déjà suffisamment souffert. Il en parlerait ce soir à sa femme. Ils allaient peut-être une fois encore la récupérer en mille morceaux. Ils devaient se préparer à cette éventualité.  
La mère d’Ariel avait fait apporter des instruments de musique. Rohen se mit à la flûte. Ariel à la harpe. Le roi découvrit avec plaisir de nouveaux morceaux. Puis Ariel et sa mère chantèrent le fameux duo des fleurs (Lakmé, de Leo Delibes) puis ce fut au tour d’Ariel et de Léa, et de Léa avec sa grand-mère.  
La soirée se termina par une surprise. Le roi et Legolas s’étaient fait apporter chacun une flûte à bec et, sans avoir le talent de Rohen, ils retrouvèrent les airs qu’ils jouaient ensemble lorsque Legolas était enfant. La guerre les avait éloignés de la pratique de cet art et ils renouaient timidement avec le simple bonheur d’une activité pacifique. Ils se débrouillèrent plutôt bien, et furent sincèrement applaudis. Puis la petite donna des signes de fatigue et l’on se sépara. Des gardes escortèrent la famille à son campement où de confortables tentes étaient montées, chauffées par des braseros. Le roi et Legolas firent l’honneur à la famille de les raccompagner également. Plusieurs jours se passèrent de la même façon, avec de nombreuses promenades en forêt et dans la campagne.  
Le jour de la fête du printemps arriva.  
La matinée fut consacrée à une cérémonie d’actions de grâce. La ferme était importante et possédait un oratoire, adossé comme de coutume à un grand et bel arbre. Tous s’y rendirent en procession.  
Le roi alluma le feu dans le brasero, et tous défilèrent pour y jeter une mèche de leurs cheveux, à commencer par lui, puis Legolas, et même les enfants. Une cérémonie toute simple, émouvante. Le roi avait entonné des hymnes, suivi par l’assemblée. Il avait une voix grave et douce, et Ariel en avait eu les larmes aux yeux.  
L’après-midi, Tauriel se prépara avec nervosité. Ariel lui offrit un diadème. Elle n’osait toujours pas se regarder dans la psyché, elle gardait les yeux baissés, craignant le jugement de tous, et notamment des autres soldats de la garde.  
Mais lorsqu’elle apparut dans le public pour assister au concert d’Ariel, Thranduil vit le regard de son fils et son trouble évident. Il n’y avait pas de doute. Son fils avait du goût. Elle était magnifique.  
Si c’était elle qu’il voulait, il y consentait. Mais Tauriel, outre le fait qu’elle obéissait à ses ordres en se détournant de lui, à qui était son cœur ? Portait-elle encore le deuil de Kili ? Jamais Legolas ne contraindrait Tauriel à se soumettre à lui. Et lui, Thranduil, ne la réduirait pas davantage en esclavage, d’une façon aussi ignoble.  
Il poussa un gros soupir.  
Legolas adora le spectacle. En effet, il avait manqué quelque chose lorsqu’il était parti ! Surtout la ferveur du nain Roddel pour dame Ariel, et qui avait accepté l’invitation avec le même enthousiasme que des années auparavant.  
Mais Legolas ne pouvait s’empêcher de regarder Tauriel, assise dans la même rangée de sièges. Et quand ils se restaurèrent un moment, ils se retrouvèrent par hasard face à face au buffet où tous se mêlèrent, les elfes et les humains de la ferme, les fermiers voisins, Roddel et sa famille, les soldats de la garde, et la famille d’Ariel. Chacun des deux évitait soigneusement le regard de l’autre et Legolas évitait aussi le décolleté de Tauriel qui lui faisait monter le rouge aux joues.  
Puis ils dansèrent, et, les partenaires devant changer régulièrement, ils finirent par se tenir la main à plusieurs reprises pour quelques pas. Mais ils évitèrent là aussi soigneusement de se regarder. Le roi dansa également. Ariel fut surprise et admirative de voir qu’il assurait ! Elle frémissait lorsque c’était leur tour d’être ensemble. Les autres danseuses étaient ravies. Il leur souriait avec amabilité.  
Legolas et Tauriel étaient les seuls à ne pas sourire et s’amuser. Ils se concentraient sur les pas de danse afin de ne pas penser au trouble qui les saisissait lors que leurs mains se joignaient. Et Thranduil s’attristait de voir qu’ils étaient les seuls jeunes gens à ne pas avoir de fleurs dans leurs cheveux.  
Le surlendemain, après une journée de repos, ayant remis son uniforme avec soulagement, Tauriel accompagna le départ de la famille d’Ariel avec mélancolie. Cela avait été dans l’ensemble une période heureuse et gaie, ils étaient tous vraiment gentils.  
Puis, elle se réfugia dans le buis lors de sa pause. Legolas était en vie. Elle en était profondément heureuse. Il était guéri. Mais elle souffrait de ne pouvoir l’embrasser, lui avouer son amour.  
Au début de sa rééducation, lorsqu’elle l’avait soutenu dans ses premiers pas, alors qu’elle touchait son corps contre le sien pour la première fois, elle avait ressenti un désir inconnu. Elle avait eu une peur panique que le roi s’en aperçoive.  
A quoi jouait le roi ? Il lui avait d’abord interdit de s’approcher de Legolas et il puis il lui avait demandé de le soutenir, et maintenant de danser avec lui. C’était une torture. Et lui, Legolas, il se montrait distant. Il tournait la tête quand elle ne pouvait s’empêcher de le regarder et qu’il s’en apercevait. Mais elle faisait de même quand elle croisait son regard à lui. Que pensait-il ?  
Un soir, elle l’avait entendu chanter, par la fenêtre entr’ouverte lors d’une de ces soirées familiales qui lui serrait le cœur de douceur et de tendresse, alors qu’elle montait la garde devant la porte. Il n’avait pas une voix lyrique et puissante comme Ahn Ewong.  
Mais une voix grave, douce et mélancolique, comme celle de son père. Il avait chanté un air ancien en s’accompagnant de la harpe qu’il avait un peu pratiquée. Ariel s’était extasiée. Tauriel avait encore pleuré. Comme elle aimait cette voix !  
Une histoire courait sous les tentes. Gimli s’était vanté d’avoir fouillé, avec Legolas et Aragorn, tout un champ de bataille et d’avoir retrouvé une bague que Legolas destinait depuis longtemps à celle qu’il aimait, bague qui était tombée de sa veste. Thranduil se demandait si cette histoire était vraie. Et Tauriel avait eu vent de cela. Quelle était la dame de ses pensées ? Pourquoi ne le rendait-elle pas heureux ? Toutes les elfes n’avaient d’yeux que pour lui !  
Allant chercher des œufs, Ariel entendit des pleurs qui sortaient de la cachette des enfants, dans le buis. Quel était le petit qui pleurait ? Emplie de compassion, elle s’agenouilla pour regarder à l’intérieur. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise de voir Tauriel, recroquevillée les genoux dans ses mains. Celle-ci releva la tête et eut un regard apeuré en rencontrant celui d’Ariel. Ariel se glissa sans hésiter à côté d’elle et la prit dans ses bras. Elles restèrent ainsi sans parler.  
Le roi, qui s’inquiétait car Ariel tardait, les vit sortir du buis, dans les bras l’une de l’autre. Tauriel partit d’un pas vif reprendre sa place de garde auprès de Léa.  
Il interrogea Ariel du regard et celle-ci soupira. Les affaires de cœur de Tauriel n’allaient pas en s’arrangeant. Elle n’avait rien voulu lui dire.  
Les affaires de coeur de Legolas ne s’arrangeaient pas non plus, songea Thranduil. Il le comblait de sa présence, mais le roi voyait bien qu’il n’était pas heureux de l’indifférence de Tauriel. Legolas n’osait pas lui parler. Il fallait changer de tactique. Forcer le rapprochement.  
Le roi demanda à faire une promenade, comme ils le faisaient souvent l’après-midi. Ariel et lui se firent accompagner respectivement par Tauriel et Legolas comme gardes du corps. Le couple s’arrêta sur un banc auprès du lac qui avait servi de patinoire en hiver, pour parler de l’avenir de Léa.  
Tauriel et Legolas restèrent en surplomb pour observer les environs. Mais Legolas entreprit de fabriquer une couronne de lierre et de fleurs. Intriguée, Tauriel le regarda faire, les yeux fixés sur ses mains.  
Il eut un sourire triste.  
« Nous sommes les seuls jeunes gens à ne pas avoir de fleurs dans les cheveux.  
Celle-ci est pour vous, Tauriel. »  
Elle répliqua :  
« Nous sommes les seuls à ne pas avoir le cœur à cela. »  
Elle regardait maintenant au loin, sagement attentive à l’environnement.  
« Vous pensez toujours à Kili, n’est-ce-pas ? »  
« Souvent. Et vous, on raconte que vous avez une bague que vous destinez depuis longtemps à une dame qui vous ignore. »  
« C’est vrai. Gimli parle trop. Voulez-vous la voir ? »  
« Ce n’est pas nécessaire. »  
Elle siffla doucement.  
Un cheval approcha.  
Elle monta en selle.  
« Que faites-vous, Tauriel ? »  
« Je déserte. Vous voudrez bien dire à votre père que je le remercie pour toute son indulgence et ses bontés. J’aimerais qu’il me pardonne encore pour la dernière fois. Je n’ai rien contre lui, mais je souffre trop. Voyez-vous, un nouvel amour est né dans mon cœur. Dame Ariel me l’avait prédit. Mais il n’est pas plus heureux que le précédent. C’est une torture que de vivre auprès de la personne qu’on aime lorsque celle-ci ne répond pas à votre désir. Et lorsque cette personne ne vous est pas destinée. Vous expliquerez à votre père que je vais au monastère de Shem. Il parait qu’à force de méditation, on y trouve la paix. »  
Legolas avait attrapé le cheval par le mors.  
« Je ne suis pas comme vous. Je souffre de la même torture mais l’absence de celle que j’aime me paraît pire encore. Attendez, ne partez pas. Qui vous tourmente ainsi ? »  
Elle ne répondit pas. Elle sourit, se pencha soudain vers le visage soucieux de Legolas et déposa un baiser sur son front puis elle éperonna, arrachant le mors de ses mains.  
Stupéfait, il resta un moment les bras ballants.  
Puis il ramassa le lierre dont il voulait faire une couronne.  
Il le lança, et la liane lui obéit.  
Elle vola s’enrouler autour des épaules de Tauriel qui se trouva désarçonnée. Elle atterrit rudement sur le dos, le cheval poursuivant sa course, apeuré.  
Legolas courut auprès d’elle, inquiet. Elle se relevait déjà, mais ses bras étaient encore prisonniers et le seraient tant que Legolas n’aurait pas rompu l’enchantement. Il la serra contre lui, empli d’un fol espoir. D’une voix rauque il lui demanda : « que signifie ? Ce baiser ? »  
Elle leva vers lui ses yeux noyés de larmes. « Je vous aime, Legolas. J’ai appris à vous aimer. Lorsque je suis revenue de Vars, j’ai fait ce que Dame Ariel m’avait conseillé. J’ai observé, j’ai écouté.  
Le roi avait changé. Le bonheur de vous revoir, sans doute. Je lui ai trouvé une douceur nouvelle. Dame Ariel m’avait parlé de lui, de sa vie, de ses sentiments. J’ai appris à l’aimer comme un père qu’il a été pour moi, l’orpheline qu’il a bien voulu adopter et placer dans sa garde.  
Et vous, vous étiez devenu un adulte. Je vous ai trouvé à vous aussi une nouvelle douceur. Vous n’étiez plus arrogant. Et vous avez des amis. Vous avez grandi, vous avez embelli. Je vous trouvais déjà très beau avant, vous étiez comme mon grand frère, vous me protégiez, mais vous me faisiez parfois peur. Je n’oubliais pas que vous étiez mon seigneur, le fils du roi.  
Puis j’ai vu votre tristesse, j’ai appris l’histoire que Gimli racontait, l’histoire de la bague. Et j’ai pleuré de votre chagrin, et j’ai offert ma vie pour que vous puissiez être heureux. Quand vous étiez entre la vie et la mort, j’ai vu la terreur de votre père, puis son esprit de sacrifice. Vous étiez comme un ange à la porte du paradis. Vous aviez un si beau sourire. Si vous étiez mort, Legolas, je me serais jetée dans quelque bataille pour y mourir à mon tour, comme votre père. Je n’aurais pu supporter de vous perdre. Et vous êtes en vie. Et j’en suis heureuse. Mais je n’ai pas ma place ici. Je ne vous suis d’aucune aide. »  
La liane qui l’enserrait tomba. Mais Legolas la tenait toujours serrée dans ses bras. Il la regardait dans les yeux et ses yeux à lui étaient comme un puits sans fond.  
Elle poursuivit, baissant la tête.  
« Pardonnez-moi, je n’aurais jamais du lever les yeux sur vous. Je ne suis pas faite pour l’amour. J’aurais dû partir plus tôt. Mais je voulais vous dire adieu. Je voulais vous admirer une dernière fois, emporter votre image avec moi, et vous demander de m’excuser auprès de votre père. »  
Il ferma les yeux et posa sa bouche sur la sienne. Il se mit à trembler de désir contenu. Il embrassa ses yeux, son cou, ses cheveux, sa gorge. Il repensa au moment où elle l’avait aidé à marcher. Son corps magnifique et ses si beaux cheveux tout contre lui. Il repensa à la robe bleue et il gémit de désir.  
Elle tremblait elle aussi. Ses larmes redoublèrent. « Ne jouez pas avec moi. Ne faites pas de moi une prostituée. Ne vous vengez pas d’elle sur moi. Vous êtes bon. Ayez pitié de moi. Laissez-moi arriver pure au monastère. »  
Il avait posé la tête de Tauriel sur sa poitrine. Elle leva les yeux vers lui et elle fut stupéfaite. Il pleurait. Elle n’avait jamais vu Legolas pleurer. Il sanglotait en tremblant.  
« O ma Tauriel, ne comprenez-vous pas que c’est vous que j’aime et que j’attendais ? Je vous aime depuis toujours, je vous ai vue grandir et je vous ai attendue. Je vous ai aimée chaque jour davantage. Je ne vous aimais pas comme un frère, Tauriel, je vous aimais comme un fou.  
Mon père l’avait bien compris. Il vous a demandé de vous éloigner de moi. J’attendais que vous me regardiez. Mais je ne savais pas les mots. Vous êtes belle au-delà des mots, ma Tauriel.  
J’ai souffert mille morts quand vous avez aimé Kili. J’étais effrayé par ma jalousie. Mais je vous ai suivis. Lui vous traitait comme une reine, comme une étoile au ciel. Il connaissait les mots. Moi je vous donnais des ordres. Je ne savais que crier après vous. Quand je vous regardais, je perdais tous mes moyens.  
Mes mots se coinçaient au fond de ma gorge. Si j’avais pu le sauver, je l’aurais fait pour vous. Il était hautement estimable, et vous aviez fait le bon choix, Tauriel.  
Quand il est mort, j’ai été secrètement soulagé. Puis j’ai vu votre si grand chagrin et j’ai eu honte. Je me suis senti misérable. Je suis parti. Je voulais respecter votre deuil. Et je devais accomplir ma mission, lutter contre le mal, pour mon père, pour le royaume.  
Et quand je suis revenu de mon voyage, vous n’étiez pas là. Vous m’avez manqué, ma Tauriel. J’ai passé bien des nuits sans dormir. J’avais vu comment Aragorn parlait à Arwen. J’ai appris. Je vous imaginais avec un autre amour et j’en avais si mal. J’ai pris soin de mon père et du royaume. Puis vous êtes revenue enfin, encore plus belle, plus talentueuse.  
Vous aussi vous aviez une douceur nouvelle, une maîtrise nouvelle. Vous avez obéi à mon père. Vos relations étaient apaisées, faites d’estime réciproque. Mais vous étiez si distante avec moi ! Vous sembliez porter encore le deuil de Kili. Mais j’étais prêt à vous attendre. Toute ma vie. Jusqu’à mon dernier souffle.  
Ne partez pas Tauriel. Aimez-moi, je vous en supplie. »  
Il tomba à genoux, il enserra les jambes de Tauriel, il posa sa tête sur son ventre, les épaules secouées de sanglots. Il ouvrit sa veste d’une main.  
« Voici la bague, Tauriel. Elle n’est que pour vous. » Il la glissa à son doigt. Elle se laissa faire. Puis il la libéra. Il écarta les bras, douloureusement, le visage crispé de détresse.  
« Dame Tauriel, vous avez mon avenir et celui du royaume entre vos mains.  
Si vous partez, je resterai seul à jamais. Je prendrai soin de la forêt et de mon père, mais je resterai seul, sans descendance, sans reine à mes côtés. Car il n’y aura jamais que vous dans mon cœur. Je vous attendrai toujours.  
Mais si vous acceptez maintenant d’être mon épouse, vous porterez mes enfants, nos enfants, et je serai à jamais le plus heureux des elfes. Je veux vous épouser sur le champ, ici même. J’en ai le pouvoir si vous y consentez. Mon père m’a conféré cette ordination. Rien dans les lois m’interdit de célébrer mon propre mariage. Je meurs d’amour pour vous, ma Tauriel. Je suis à vous, je n’ai jamais connu d’autre femme et je meurs de désir pour vous.  
Mais vous êtes libre, Tauriel. Jamais je ne vous ferai le moindre mal. Jamais je ne vous forcerai. Jamais je ne ternirai votre étoile. »  
Tauriel était statufiée. Ses larmes coulaient sans retenue sur la tête de Legolas. Elle resta un long moment sans bouger. Puis elle posa ses mains sur les tempes de Legolas. Elle glissa à genoux.  
Elle plongea ses yeux dans les siens, et elle posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Elle enlaça ses épaules. Il l’enlaça à son tour. Il sanglotait de soulagement. Il dit : « merci ! Vous me sauvez, ma Dame !»  
Il sortit le lien de sa poche et en entoura leurs poignets.  
« Je vous prends pour mon épouse, Tauriel, pour l’éternité. »  
Il souriait à travers ses larmes. Il lui fit répéter après lui :  
« Je vous prends Legolas, pour mon époux, pour l’éternité. »  
Ils s’embrassèrent, encore et encore. Ils s’étreignirent, et ils s’aimèrent pour la première fois, et puis encore et encore, dans l’herbe tendre du printemps. Et la nuit tomba. Les étoiles scintillèrent pour eux. Maintenant, ils avaient des fleurs dans leurs cheveux, et les étoiles étaient descendues dans leurs yeux. Ils marchaient enlacés, en se regardant, en riant et en pleurant.  
Ils arrivèrent devant la porte de la maison, et ils échangèrent un long baiser. Legolas allait affronter son père, mais il n’avait pas peur. Il était fort de son amour pour elle, de son amour à elle pour lui, de son amour pour son père et de l’amour de son père pour lui.  
Le roi et Ariel les regardaient par la fenêtre. A la lumière de la lanterne, qu’ils étaient beaux et radieux ! Tout à l’heure, en entendant le cheval, en voyant leurs gardes du corps disparaître dans la charmille, Ariel et Thranduil, inquiets, les avaient suivis. Ils avaient assisté, cachés, à cette scène si émouvante de leur aveu mutuel, et des larmes étaient venus à leurs yeux. Enfin, enfin ils étaient heureux ! Ils s’étaient éclipsés après leur mariage, lorsque les choses étaient devenues… plus intimes. Le roi aurait bien voulu savoir si son fils, eh bien, faisait bien preuve de la virilité nécessaire, mais Ariel s’y était opposée. Cependant cette idée les avait inspirés et ils s’étaient unis eux aussi, un peu plus loin, dans la même herbe printanière.  
Puis ils étaient rentrés. Ils les avaient attendus, émus, pour les féliciter.  
Thranduil dit à Ariel : « ne dites rien, laissez-moi faire. »  
Lorsque Legolas ouvrit la porte, Thranduil avait fait sa tête des mauvais jours.  
Il toisa Legolas et Tauriel d’un œil méprisant.  
« Nous sommes rentrés sans escorte. Où étiez-vous passés ? »  
« Regardez-vous ! Vos uniformes sont… débraillés ! Et ces fleurs dans vos cheveux ! Parfaitement ridicule. »  
Tauriel essaya de cacher sa main qui portait l’anneau, mais Thranduil s’en empara et eut un sifflement de colère. « Ainsi, la voici cette fameuse bague ! Oui, j’étais au courant. »  
Il se pencha vers Tauriel.  
« Je vous avais ordonné de ne pas donner d’espérance à mon fils ! Vous avez encore désobéi ! »  
Legolas, très calme, s’interposa. 

« Elle vous a obéi. Elle voulait déserter. Elle m’avait demandé de vous expliquer qu’elle avait un nouvel amour et qu’elle souffrait de ne pas pouvoir déclarer cet amour et qu’elle partait au monastère. Je ne savais pas qu’elle m’aimait, moi. Elle s’effaçait. Elle ne savait pas que je n’aimais qu’elle.

Je ne l’aurais pas laissée partir, de toutes façons, pas avant de lui avoir parlé. Je lui aurais avoué mon amour. Et je l’aurais laissée partir après si cela avait été son choix, même si j’en aurais eu le cœur brisé. Mais c’est elle qui a eu le courage la première d’avouer son amour. Elle me comble de bonheur. Et je veux la combler de bonheur.»  
Legolas, toujours calme, ajouta. « Je vous aime infiniment, mon père, mais je désire fonder une famille. Et pour cela moi seul suis à même de savoir ce qui est bon pour moi. Et c’est elle. C’est elle et personne d’autre. J’ai pris le lien et célébré notre union. Je n’ai que trop attendu.» Il serra Tauriel, qui pleurait, dans ses bras.  
« Et vous croyez pouvoir célébrer votre propre mariage ? Vous croyez que personne ne le contestera ? »  
Avec une infinie douceur Legolas répliqua.  
« Mon amour, lui, ne pourra jamais être contesté. S’il le faut, je demanderai une autre bénédiction.»  
« Cela ne sera pas nécessaire. Vous avez une bien mauvaise opinion de votre père, Legolas. J’ai failli vous perdre. Pensez-vous que je m’opposerais à votre bonheur ? Souvenez-vous de ce qu’a dit Elrond le jour de votre retour. J’ai confiance en vous, Legolas.  
Vous avez toujours fait les bons choix, bien mieux que moi. Et Tauriel est un très bon choix. J’ai rarement vu femme aussi belle, intelligente et douce. Prête à se sacrifier pour vous, Legolas. Elle n’est peut-être pas d’une haute naissance mais elle a le cœur noble. J’ai eu tort de vous interdire de l’approcher. Regardez-le Tauriel ! Je n’ai jamais vu mon fils aussi rayonnant ! Et vous rayonnez vous aussi.»  
Thranduil toucha le front de Legolas.  
« Il y avait depuis des années une petite ride soucieuse ici. Vous l’avez fait disparaître, Tauriel ! Je ne vous en serai jamais assez reconnaissant.  
Approchez mes enfants. »  
Il sortit le lien de sa poche.  
« J’aimerais vous offrir une deuxième bénédiction. La mienne. Je bénis votre union, je me réjouis de votre bonheur. Demain je rédigerai l’acte et le proclamerai dans tout le royaume. »  
Puis il les attira sur son cœur. Il embrassa leur front. Tauriel pleurait toujours et Legolas avait des larmes dans les yeux.  
Puis Thranduil demanda à Tauriel : «Mon fils vous a-t-il rendu heureuse ? »  
Legolas répliqua, à la fois espiègle et scandalisé :  
« Puis-je demander à Dame Ariel si vous la rendez heureuse ? »  
Thranduil accusa le coup.  
Tauriel et Ariel rougirent jusqu’au bout de leurs oreilles. Ce qui fut pris pour un oui.  
Et tous rirent en s’étreignant.  
Puis Tauriel se détacha de Legolas, doucement. Elle sortit une paire de gants de sa poche et les enfila. Legolas la retint et le roi demanda :  
« Où allez-vous, Tauriel ? »  
Elle baissa la tête.  
« Je retourne à mon campement. »  
Elle se sentit soudain gauche, maladroite.  
Thranduil tonna, tout en riant de la confusion de Tauriel :  
« Vous êtes mariée, Dame Tauriel ! Mariée ! Il faudra vous y faire ! Votre place est auprès de votre époux, de mon fils ! Je ferai prendre vos affaires. Et enlevez ces gants ! Dame Tauriel, ne cachez pas cette bague. Arborez-la avec fierté. Elle est magnifique, comme vous ! Mon fils a très bon goût. Et votre chambre est prête ! Léa va dormir chez Mayelle et Ghantir. Mais d’abord, venez, le dîner est prêt. Les émotions m’ont donné faim.»  
Legolas serra étroitement Tauriel contre lui. Ils s’assirent et mangèrent de bon cœur, mais ils avaient visiblement plutôt faim l’un de l’autre. Legolas finit par sortir de table, sans lâcher la main de Tauriel, rougissante. Il savait désormais pourquoi sa mère n’avait pas répondu quand il avait demandé : « serai-je heureux ? » Sa mère n’avait pas la réponse. C’était Tauriel qui l’avait. Il se sentait incroyablement serein.

Mayelle débarrassa la table et prit congé. Puis le roi regarda Ariel avec son sempiternel sourire ironique. « Puisque nous sommes démasqués, je n’ai plus besoin de faire semblant de dormir sur le sofa, d’autant plus que mon voisin de chambrée m’a laissé tomber. M’accorderez-vous votre hospitalité, Dame Ariel ? »  
Ariel ne répondit pas. En souriant, elle entraîna le roi par le bras. La porte de la chambre se referma sur eux.  
Le lendemain, solennels, Legolas et Tauriel sortirent de leur chambre. Legolas avait mis le costume qu’il portait au mariage d’Arwen et d’Aragorn, et son diadème princier. Tauriel avait mis la seule robe qu’elle possédât, celle offerte par Léa pour la fête de printemps, et le diadème offert par Ariel. Elle était radieuse. Elle posait sa main sur le bras de Legolas et le regardait avec des yeux émerveillés.  
Et il n’était pas en reste. Ils allèrent au campement. La nouvelle en avait déjà fait le tour. Le jeune couple se présentait à tous et ils furent accueillis avec chaleur, applaudissements et menus cadeaux improvisés.  
Et Léa changea de garde du corps. Le roi lui attribua Lindir, qui avait contribué au sauvetage de Legolas en arrêtant l’hémorragie.  
Le jour du départ approchait. Ariel savourait ses dernières promenades avec le roi. Ce jour -là, ils étaient seuls tous les deux, sans escorte. Ils n’allaient pas loin. Legolas et Tauriel avaient bien mieux à faire ! Les employés de la ferme avaient fini de rentrer le foin dans la grange. Elle était redevenue tranquille.  
Un couple en sortit furtivement, après y avoir abrité ses amours. Cela inspira le roi qui y entraîna Ariel. Un petit espace avait été dissimulé entre les bottes, et ils s’y glissèrent avec délices. Ils commencèrent à s’embrasser.  
Soudain une voix d’elfe mâle se fit entendre. « Eh, c’était notre tour ! Qui êtes-vous ?» Une elfe gloussa. La tête du soldat apparut. Lorsqu’il reconnut son roi, celui-ci vit la confusion sur le visage du jeune garde, qui détala sans demander son reste avec sa bien-aimée. Le roi rit. Dans cinq minutes, tout le monde serait au courant. Mais pour le moment, Ariel et lui seraient tranquilles. Personne ne les dérangerait avant qu’ils sortent. Ils prirent leur temps. Privilège royal.  
Ariel, comblée, peigna Thranduil avec ses doigts. « Vous avez de la paille dans vos cheveux ! » Il rétorqua : « vous aussi ! », en lui rendant la pareille, fort satisfait de cet intermède champêtre. Et de sa réputation de séducteur renforcée.  
Il reviendrait dans cette ferme. Et dans cette grange, après la fenaison. Il en parlerait à Legolas.  
***  
Léa préparait ses bagages. Ils n’étaient pas volumineux. Elle avait mené une vie simple avec sa mère. Le roi se dit qu’il fallait étoffer cette garde-robe. Assis dans son fauteuil, à examiner son courrier, il leva la tête pour regarder sa fille. Elle avait ses yeux à lui, et la beauté de sa mère. Elle était vraiment adorable. Il lui achèterait des robes et des bijoux.  
Son baluchon achevé, Léa vint s’assoir sur le sofa en face de lui. Elle avait pris une tablette, une feuille de papier et un fusain. Elle entreprit de faire un portrait de lui, pour sa mère.  
Il prit la pose, avec son habituel sourire ironique. Ensuite, il examina le dessin. Léa avait bien saisi son expression. Prenant une autre feuille et la tablette, il fit un portrait de Léa pour Ariel.  
Ainsi, Ariel aurait des êtres chers contre son sein. Lui avait bien encore le portrait de Legolas contre son cœur, alors même qu’ils ne se quittaient plus. Legolas. Il l’avait vu grandir. Il resterait son préféré. Léa le savait, sans lui en vouloir le moins du monde. Elle semblait avoir la générosité de sa mère.  
L’heure des au-revoir. Il détestait cela. Il avait peur qu’Ariel pleure. Il l’aurait prise dans ses bras et aurait eu du mal à s’en arracher. Il l’avait honorée cette dernière nuit avec ardeur. Elle lui avait souri et l’avait remercié.  
Et ce matin elle lui fit une révérence avec un doux sourire et il s’inclina devant elle. Il lui était reconnaissant de ne pas montrer de chagrin. Et ce fut tout. Il monta sur son élan sans se retourner. Legolas l’attendait. Et l’expression de celui-ci était claire, même s’il n’en dit rien : « père, vous êtes un idiot ! » Il détourna la tête.  
****  
Il repensa au livre. Il essaya de modérer son avidité mais il avait hâte de le récupérer. Enfin, une fois sa fille installée, ainsi que Legolas et Tauriel, il se retrouva seul avec l’intendant. Celui-ci sourit.  
Il lui tendit la clé de la chambre d’Ariel, que personne d’autre n’avait récupérée. Il y alla seul. Il découvrait cette pièce pour la première fois. Elle était d’une simplicité monacale. Seule une petite harpe sur une console illuminait cet endroit. Il s’assit sur le lit, soulevant un peu de poussière. Il appuya sur la rosace, ouvrit la trappe et attrapa l’ouvrage qui était enveloppé d’un précieux tissu brodé de fils d’or. Il y avait aussi les économies d’Ariel. Une coquette somme. Il la laissa en place. Il avait pourvu aux besoins de Tauriel à Vars. Elle avait rendu à Ariel l’argent qu’elle lui avait donné.  
Il ouvrit le paquet délicatement. Il lut la dédicace, tracée de la main même du grand poète.  
Comment remercier dame Ariel pour ce magnifique cadeau ?  
Il rangea le livre avec soin dans son étui. Il le lirait et le relirait chez lui, avant de le remettre au bibliothécaire. Il se souvint de la réflexion d’Ariel. Il aimerait bien voir la tête de cet elfe austère quand il verrait cette merveille. Allait-il vraiment s’évanouir ? Ariel, elle, avait bien manqué défaillir quand il l’avait embrassée pour la première fois. Il avait profité d’elle, mais qu’avait-il fait pour elle ? Rien. Elle ne demandait rien. Elle se contentait de l’adorer. Elle se donnait sans calcul. Lorsqu’il se couchait tard, après le travail, il la réveillait sans vergogne, et elle ne se plaignait jamais. Elle s’était amusée une nuit à faire semblant de dormir, et il avait eu tellement envie d’elle que ce qu’il croyait être un profond sommeil ne l’avait pas arrêté. Mais elle s’était brusquement jetée sur lui en riant. Elle lui avait dit qu’il ne la dérangeait jamais. Et elle ne voulait pas qu’il lui dise des fadaises du genre : « je vous aime ». Elle aurait considéré qu’il trahissait sa reine. Elle faisait tout ce qu’il voulait avec ardeur. Mais il n’était pas un pervers. Il avait appris des choses avec certaines filles… qu’il n’avait pas envie de demander à Ariel, qui avait une certaine innocence. Leurs jeux étaient simples. Il recherchait cette tendresse. De même qu’il aimait bien le vin sans jamais être ivre. Elle n’avait connu qu’Erend de Fir avant lui. Il avait demandé à Ahn Ewong de lui parler de cet elfe. Toujours sa manie du contrôle. L’intendant le lui avait fait remarquer. Ariel avait, comme lui, un passé. Et elle n’avait gardé aucun portrait, comme lui n’avait gardé aucune image de sa reine. Trop douloureux. Il n’avait pas insisté.  
Elle lui manquait déjà. Il songea qu’il y avait quelques jolies elfes dans sa garde. Trop proches. Trop compliqué. Son père le lui avait déconseillé.  
Il se souvint. Lorsqu’il était jeune prince. Il avait repéré une très belle elfe aux yeux de biche. Lorsqu’il l’avait fait entrer dans sa tente, lorsqu’il l’avait prise par la taille et assise au bord de son lit, lorsqu’elle avait compris ce qu’il attendait d’elle, elle s’était effondrée en larmes. Elle avait supplié. Il lui avait arraché un baiser, puis il avait demandé : « à qui êtes-vous promise ? » Elle avait refusé de répondre, pour ne pas que son amant soit injustement puni.  
Alors il l’avait relâchée avec un soupir : « dites-lui qu’il a de la chance, d’avoir une beauté telle que vous. » Elle s’était envolée sans demander son reste, avec un soulagement indicible. Il était resté sur sa faim. Il les avait vus ensemble peu de temps après. Leurs yeux pleins de gratitude lui avaient confirmé qu’il avait fait le bon choix ce jour-là. Il avait deux alliés indéfectibles dans sa garde. Et une bonne réputation. Il préférait être aimé de son armée et craint de ses ennemis plutôt que l’inverse.  
Quant à Tauriel, il l’avait adoptée, et quand elle avait grandi, il avait remarqué sa beauté. Mais, alors même qu’il ne voulait pas d’elle pour Legolas, il avait compris que son fils ne le lui aurait pas pardonné de l’entreprendre. Il avait préféré ne rien tenter. Et elle était rebelle.  
Elle ne serait pas laissée faire. Et il appréciait sa rébellion. Ariel l’avait adoptée elle aussi. Maintenant, Tauriel était officiellement leur fille, et Legolas était au comble du bonheur.  
****  
Ariel médite après le dîner. Elle essaye de susciter l’apaisement qui lui permettra de trouver le sommeil, mais elle pense à lui.  
On frappe. Elle a le cœur qui bondit, elle se lève pour ouvrir la porte. Mais ce n’est pas lui. C’est maître Ewong. Cela fait des années qu’elle ne l’a pas vu. Depuis que Radagast l’a enlevée.  
Il n’a pas changé. Très beau, altier, simplement vêtu de noir, son épée au côté. Rayonnant de sa sagesse et de son amour divin.  
Ce n’est pas lui qu’elle espérait, mais elle est heureuse de le voir. Il pourra peut-être lui apporter, outre des nouvelles, une bénédiction de cette paix qu’elle cherche en vain. Cela fait trois mois que le roi est parti. Sa fille lui écrit régulièrement, mais lui… Elle lui sourit chaleureusement, lui fait une révérence et le fait entrer. Elle le fait assoir et lui propose à dîner. Il reste de la salade et du gratin de chou-fleur, et en dessert du fromage frais aux fraises. Il accepte. Elle court à la cuisine et lui dresse un couvert. Elle le laisse dîner tranquillement sans le déranger. Mais elle s’interroge. Quelle est la raison de sa venue ? Puis elle débarrasse. Elle fera la vaisselle plus tard. Elle sait qu’il capte ses pensées. Il lui sourit. « Chère Ariel, vous voulez connaître la raison de ma visite. Elle est simple. J’ai un deuxième cheval pour vous. Demain je vous emmène au palais. »  
« Ma fille me manque, je serai heureuse de la revoir, mais cette invitation est-elle officielle ? Legolas et Tauriel, j’aurais aussi plaisir à les revoir, mais pas de cette façon. Dites-leur qu’ils seront toujours les bienvenus ici. Mais je ne pense pas avoir ma place là-bas.  
Vous êtes un grand manipulateur, maître Ewong, que mijotez-vous encore ? C’est toujours pour une cause supérieure, mais j’ai parfois eu envie de vous tuer !»  
«Je suis au courant. »  
Il eut un fin sourire.  
« Il m’a raconté. »  
Ariel rougit.  
« Je ne suis pas sûre qu’il ait bien pris d’avoir été manipulé, lui aussi. »  
« Effectivement ! J’ai dû lui donner des précisions… Mais comme vous, il sait voir le côté positif des choses. Le résultat en valait le jeu, non ? »  
« Tout dépend de quels résultats vous voulez parler…Sauver Legolas, oui, mais certaines choses ont…dégénéré. Je ne sais pas encore si je dois vous remercier ou vous maudire. »  
Elle essaya de changer de conversation.  
« Léa se comporte-t-elle bien ? Donne-t-elle satisfaction au roi ? »  
« Oui, ne vous inquiétez-pas. Tout va bien de ce côté.»  
« Je pressens un mais… »  
«Le roi. Vous lui manquez.»  
« Vous l’a-t-il dit ? »  
« Non, pas expressément. Mais vous savez bien que je sais ce qu’il pense. »  
« Et vous voulez me ramener comme un joli paquet cadeau. »  
« Je m’attendais à une réaction de ce genre ! »  
Il rit.  
« Ne vous manque-t-il pas ? »  
« Pourquoi posez-vous une question dont vous connaissez la réponse ? Il me manque. Il a réveillé un volcan qui dormait en moi. Oh, mes aïeux ! Il porte bien son nom : le printemps vigoureux ! Il a remplacé mon sang par de la lave en fusion. Ses bras me manquent. Ses caresses, sa voix, son sourire toujours moqueur, et son incroyable douceur. Mais j’aurai de merveilleux souvenirs. Même si je dois repartir de zéro en méditation. Car il a tout balayé. Des années de tranquillité. Je me sens dépendante de lui, vulnérable. Vous, qui êtes loin de votre épouse, n’avez-vous pas connu cela ?»  
Il eut un sourire :  
« L’amour, ce genre d’amour, ce n’est qu’une illusion… Mais une illusion puissante. Je rejoins ma famille assez souvent. »  
Il devint soudain lumineux, et disparut dans une pluie d’étoiles, pour se rematérialiser un peu plus loin.  
« C’est la solitude qui est la grande illusion. Nous sommes tous reliés. »  
Ariel soupira.  
« Pourquoi ne suis-je pas plus étonnée que cela ? Venant de vous, je m’attends à tout.  
J’ai vraiment envie de venir avec vous. Mais je vous le répète, que ferai-je là-bas ? Je ne peux plus reprendre mon emploi, récupérer ma chambrette et rentrer dans mon trou de petite souris.  
Je ne peux plus revenir en arrière. Et là-bas, il y a le souvenir de la reine. Dites-lui qu’il sera toujours le bienvenu ici. »  
Ahn Ewong sourit :  
« Il y a quand même une bonne trotte d’ici au château… »  
Ariel admit :  
« C’est vrai…Mais il n’a encore jamais fait venir quelqu’un au palais. Je sais ce que l’on raconte. Quelquefois, il sort discrètement et change d’apparence pour aller voir, disons, des filles…  
Je pense qu’il est gentil avec ces humaines. Elles aiment les elfes car ils les respectent. Je ne les méprise pas. Il n’est pas un moine ni un saint, et je comprends. Cela me le rend même à mes yeux, plus « attendrissant ». On raconte qu’il a donné une bonne raclée à un proxénète qui voulait lui offrir une enfant et qu’il a sauvé cette petite. Je ne l’ai jamais jugé. Il a besoin, disons, de relâcher de la pression. Et si je peux lui servir à cela, je me fiche de ma réputation.  
Et même s’il continue à vouloir, disons, « changer d’air », cela ne me dérange pas. Je l’aime tel qu’il est. Je l’aime inconditionnellement, avec ses merveilleuses imperfections. Il survit comme il peut. »  
Un « ah ! » se fit entendre derrière Ariel.  
Il était là. Nonchalamment appuyé contre le mur, près de la porte d’entrée. Avec son sempiternel sourire ironique. Il se délectait de l’embarras d’Ariel. Qui apostropha l’intendant :  
« Vous avez encore recommencé ! Et je suis encore tombée dans votre piège, maître Ewong ! »  
« Ce n’est pas moi qui ait eu l’idée, cette fois ! Je me suis vite aperçu qu’il me suivait. Il avait deviné où je me rendais. Et il y serait allé sans moi.»  
« C’est la vérité, Dame Ariel. »  
La voix du roi était grave. Il ne souriait plus. Ses yeux étaient doux. Il était une fois de plus touché par ses paroles, cette si jolie déclaration, son indulgence envers ses frasques.  
Ariel soupira.  
« Voulez-vous dîner ? Il reste du gratin de chou-fleur et du fromage frais aux fraises. »  
Le roi déclina.  
Maître Ewong sourit :  
« Je me retire dans ma chambre. »  
Le roi le salua. Puis il se tourna vers Ariel et lui offrit son bras :  
« Allons-y, nous aussi. »  
Elle posa son bras sur le sien, qu’il lui tendait, et elle eut un frisson de désir auquel il répondit par un baiser. 

Fan-fiction – la suite du seigneur des anneaux – tome III  
L’histoire de Léa et de Lindir  
Lorsqu’elle entra dans la grande salle, Léa en resta stupéfaite, la tête en arrière, cherchant en vain le plafond. Le trône de son père, comme suspendu dans les airs, était surmonté des immenses bois d’un élan géant. Le roi lui fit signe de le suivre et elle obéit en silence, impressionnée.  
Il la fit assoir à ses pieds sur un coussin. Legolas s’assit sur l’accoudoir, comme d’habitude. De là-haut, on voyait et entendait tout. Le roi lui montra la structure de la salle, lui expliqua la distribution du palais.  
Ensuite, ils la conduisirent à ses appartements, en face de ceux de son frère et de Tauriel. Deux des pièces qui étaient restées vides (pour les autres enfants que Thranduil aurait voulus) avaient été refaites à neuf. Dans les tons bleus et verts qu’elle affectionnait.  
Une brassée de fleurs illuminait le petit salon attenant à sa chambre. Mais ce qui la ravit le plus, ce fut la grande harpe qui l’attendait devant la baie vitrée qui donnait sur une serre verdoyante. Elle remercia son père, les yeux humides.  
Deux elfes lui avaient été présentés comme ses professeurs de musique : Andras et Lyonel. Elle les trouva charmants.  
Son père lui avait préparé son emploi du temps. Elle ne le discuta pas. Elle serait bien occupée, mais elle était désireuse d’apprendre. Entrainement le matin, avec son père, son frère et sa belle-sœur, autres cours l’après-midi, dont certains par son père lui-même. Cela lui faisait un peu peur, mais elle était déterminée à donner le meilleur. Que sa mère soit fière d’elle. Et son père aussi.  
Trois mois s’écoulèrent. Le roi faisait encore faire des travaux. Une autre suite, à côté de celle de Léa, en face de la suite royale. Elle était dans des tonalités chaudes, celles que préférait Ariel. Il a fait installer son lit, son bureau-coiffeuse et la petite harpe sur son socle. Ariel ne reviendra plus dans sa chambrette près des cuisines. Et il a posé des cadeaux sur le lit. Les premiers cadeaux qu’il lui offre.  
Elle a pris congé de Mayelle et de Ghantir avec émotion. Elle les a serrés dans ses bras. Ils la considèrent avec déférence, depuis que le roi est avec elle, mais ils se sont occupés d’elle comme d’une sœur auparavant et Ariel ne veut pas que cela change. Elle reviendra souvent.  
Le roi a considéré son maigre bagage comme celui de Léa, trois mois auparavant. Ses robes noires, ses tenues de combat. Sa tenue de scène. Et elle n’a pas porté de bijoux depuis le décès d’Erend de Fir. Il espère qu’elle appréciera ce qu’il lui a préparé.  
Elle n’ira jamais dans la suite royale. Elle ne se sentirait pas à sa place. C’est un accord tacite. Ils n’ont pas eu besoin d’en parler. C’est lui qui ira chez elle. Elle n’a pas de mots, lorsqu’elle découvre la suite que le roi lui a préparée. Elle le regarde avec des larmes dans les yeux. Et les larmes coulent pour de bon quand elle voit, sur son lit, les cadeaux.  
Une somptueuse robe bleue, qu’elle portera pour le banquet de mariage de Legolas. Et un diadème, et un collier, et des boucles d’oreille. Elle essaye le tout, sous l’œil inquiet du roi.  
Elle remet des boucles d’oreille pour la première fois depuis une éternité. Son oreille droite saigne un peu lorsqu’elle force le passage. Il sursaute, mais elle lui sourit.  
Elle ne se reconnait pas dans le miroir. Ce roi a un goût très sûr. Tout est parfait. Elle se tourne vers lui. Et elle se jette dans ses bras. Elle murmure : « c’est magnifique ! Mais c’est vous, mon plus beau cadeau. »  
Des cadeaux, il veut lui en faire d’autres. D’abord deux sabres comme les siens. Elle utilise toujours l’épée offerte par son défunt époux. Dans la clairière qu’elle fréquentait, du temps de sa discrétion, et qu’il a tenu à connaître, il lui en a fait la remarque. Il connaissait cet endroit, mais n’y allait pas. Il avait d’autres habitudes et elle le savait. Elle l’évitait. Quel temps perdu !  
Elle avait accroché des cibles aux arbres, pour le tir à l’arc, et pour lancer des étoiles de fer. Encore une arme qu’il ne connaissait pas. Elle avait installé des planches à la fourche d’un arbre, pour lire, méditer et se reposer. Il y grimpe avec elle. Elle a bien choisi. La vue est magnifique. Il faudra rendre cette cabane plus confortable…Elle apprécie ce moment de complicité, épaule contre épaule. Elle essaye les deux sabres qu’il lui a offerts. Elle l’a remercié avec une émotion sincère et a rangé l’épée de son défunt époux dans son ancienne malle, avec ses souvenirs. Elle a l’air sincèrement contente et admirative. Il a fait attention à conserver le même poids et la même prise en main de la garde, mais ces sabres ont les mêmes ciselures que les siens. Ils s’affrontent. Et elle se retrouve avec le sabre du roi sous sa gorge. Il sourit :  
« Vous êtes morte, Madame. »  
Elle réplique :  
« De votre main, c’est un honneur ! Mais auparavant, il vous faut dire adieu à vos …»  
C’est alors qu’il sent une lame à l’entrejambe. Elle laisse tomber son sabre et ouvre les bras, la gorge offerte. Elle dit : « Quoi que vous fassiez, vous serez pardonné. » Il abaisse son sabre à son tour et il rit. Elle est vraiment… distrayante.  
****  
La ferme, c’est toute sa vie. Et celle de son fils. Où trouver l’argent pour la racheter ? Tous les ans il paye son fermage sans retard. Mais la mise en vente est une catastrophe. Il fait le tour de ses terres à cheval. Il dit « ses terres » mais pour combien de temps encore ?  
Une jeune elfe cueille des fleurs dans la prairie, au loin. Elle est bien loin du palais, et elle est seule. Insouciante. Sa robe bleue se détache sur fond de soleil couchant. Elle porte un diadème qui doit coûter le prix de la moitié de ses terres. Il trouve cela injuste. Il rentre se coucher, pour une nouvelle nuit sans dormir. Que va-t-il advenir de son fils ? Il aurait dû se marier, lui succéder un jour.  
Léa sort discrètement, une fois Lindir retourné dans sa caserne. Elle étouffe, à le savoir toujours sur ses talons. Il ne la regarde pas. Il surveille les alentours. Il est consciencieux. Pas de fantaisie avec lui. Il ne sourit pas beaucoup. Mais quand cela lui arrive, il est radieux.  
Hors de question de s’aventurer sur un autre chemin. Mais ce soir, elle veut voir l’horizon dégagé, le coucher de soleil sans obstacle.  
Et le lendemain également. Elle prend goût à ces escapades solitaires.  
Le fermier la voit réapparaître plusieurs jours de suite. Elle cueille des brassées de fleurs. Elle est très belle. Son fils lui a dit que c’était la fille du roi et de sa maîtresse du moment.  
Et il lui vient une idée qui pourrait les sauver.

Lindir a des soupçons. D’où viennent les fleurs qu’il voit, lorsqu’il l’attend à l’entrée de sa chambre ? Qui les lui offre ? Il a une petite pointe de jalousie. Elle ne manque pas d’admirateurs, à commencer par ses professeurs de musique, avec lesquels elle rit beaucoup.  
Ce soir-là, il décide d’en savoir davantage. Qui lui joue la sérénade ? Au lieu de rentrer chez lui, il attend, caché, de voir qui rentre au palais lui apporter les fleurs. Mais personne ne vient. C’est elle qui ressort par une porte de service, seule. Il la suit de loin, à pied pour ne pas qu’elle le voie. Il lui a pourtant bien interdit de sortir sans escorte.  
Elle sort de la forêt, s’avance dans la prairie. Il reste à la lisière, caché.  
C’est alors que deux cavaliers, dans une galopade effrénée, traversent la prairie, fondent sur la jeune fille. L’un la soulève et la jette en travers de son cheval. Puis ils font demi-tour. Tout s’est passé si vite que Léa n’a pas crié. Le cœur de Lindir s’arrête. C’est ce qu’il redoutait de pire. Il est à pied, sans ressources. Il court jusqu’à la scène de l’enlèvement. Léa y a laissé un mouchoir. Mais il y a aussi un foulard qui n’est pas à elle. Si elle a vu le visage de son ravisseur, ses chances de survie sont minces.  
Il court vers la route, il court à perdre haleine. Il court jusqu’au palais. Il arrive épuisé, il prévient la garde et il saute sur son cheval. Il envoie son aide de camp alerter le roi, avec un second cheval pour lui. Ce dernier arrive en courant, suivi de Dame Ariel. Cette dernière exige le cheval de l’aide de camp qui obéit sans discuter, devant l’air farouche de Dame Ariel. Lindir vient à leur rencontre. Il explique brièvement ce qui vient de se passer.  
La mâchoire de Lindir est crispée et ses yeux sont d’un noir immense. Il brandit le foulard.  
« Je sais comment la retrouver. Les humains utilisent des chiens. Je sais où en trouver. »  
Toute la troupe galope derrière Lindir. Ils arrivent à une ferme, Lindir saute de cheval et frappe à la porte. Un homme finit par ouvrir, les yeux bouffis de sommeil.  
Il salue Lindir qui lui explique la situation. L’homme court dans la grange, en sort un cheval qu’il selle rapidement. Quatre chiens s’agitent et gémissent dans une cage.  
L’homme leur ouvre la porte et Lindir leur présente le mouchoir de Léa et le foulard de l’inconnu. Les chiens s’impatientent.  
« Il faut retourner au croisement ! Il n’y a que deux routes possibles ! »  
L’homme est monté sur son cheval et dirige les chiens par de brefs sifflements. Une fois arrivés au croisement, ceux-ci s’élancent. Ils ont trouvé une piste, mais l’équipage est obligé de réfréner l’allure pour s’adapter au rythme des chiens.  
Au bout de deux heures interminables, ils arrivent en vue d’une grande ferme. Lindir demande à l’homme de retenir ses chiens et de s’éloigner.  
Ils descendent de cheval et s’approchent de la ferme sans bruit.  
Puis tout se déchaîne. Trois hommes qui se trouvaient dans la cour sont occis sans ménagement, un quatrième qui sortait du corps principal de la ferme est rudement interrogé. Un cri suraigu de terreur vrille le cœur de Lindir. Il s’élance, pulvérise une porte, dévale un escalier, une autre porte, bondit dans une cave.  
Elle est allongée sur un grabat, ses quatre membres attachés, elle se débat. Elle hurle « Lindir !»  
Un homme git à terre, le crâne fracassé et un autre, oh horreur, il a retroussé la jupe de Léa et dévoilé sa poitrine. Il crie « je vais me payer la fille du roi » mais Lindir l’a déjà tiré en arrière et séparé sa tête de son corps. Puis il tranche les liens et Léa se recroqueville. Il détache sa cape et la jette sur la jeune fille.  
Il la regarde. Ses yeux sont plus noirs que jamais.  
« Petite idiote, irresponsable, inconséquente ! Vous avez trahi ma confiance ! Vous saviez que vous ne deviez pas sortir seule ! Vous le saviez ! »  
La voix de Lindir gronde.  
Le roi est arrivé et, surpris par la colère de Lindir, le regarde avec étonnement avant de se précipiter sur Léa, suivi d’Ariel qui sanglote de joie.  
« Elle n’a rien, nous sommes arrivés à temps. »  
Léa ne pleure pas. Dans les bras de sa mère, elle regarde Lindir avec les yeux encore dilatés par la terreur. Il saigne, une estafilade au bras. Elle se laisse emporter sans un mot, sans un pleur.  
Le roi l’a posée devant lui sur son cheval. Elle est toujours enveloppée du manteau de Lindir. Elle sent son odeur. Le feu de bois du campement, son savon. Elle a toujours les yeux grands ouverts.  
Ils retournent au château. Ils ont fouillé toute la ferme et tous les occupants sont morts. La garde emmène les chevaux qu’ils y ont trouvés.  
A l’arrière de la troupe, Lindir aperçut un oratoire de campagne et il fit signe à ses hommes qu’il s’arrêtait et les rejoindrait plus tard. Les soldats comprenaient ce qu’il voulait faire et approuvèrent. Ils appréciaient sa piété fervente, sa bonté profonde.  
Il mit pied à terre, attacha son cheval et entra. C’était un simple toit d’ardoises sur un appareil de pierres brutes, adossé au fût d’un arbre immense. Il y avait des bancs rudement taillés dans des troncs, mais il mit ses deux genoux à terre et appuya sa tête contre l’écorce.  
Il dit merci à la mère-père de l’univers Eru Iluvatar et pleura de soulagement. Peu importait la punition qu’il subirait. Elle était sauve.

Ariel a fait demander Dame Uruviel. Elle arrive à l’aube, saute de son cheval et se précipite au chevet de Léa. Avec des paroles douces et des gestes tendres, elle examine la jeune fille qui la connaît et lui fait confiance. Léa ne pleure toujours pas. Elle ne dort toujours pas. Ses yeux sont encore dilatés par l’horreur qu’elle a failli subir.  
Dame Uruviel sourit aux parents qui attendent hors de la chambre.  
« Physiquement, elle n’a rien. Mais le traumatisme psychique est immense. Il faudra du temps. Beaucoup de temps. Je vais rester avec elle quelques jours pour suivre son évolution. Je vais lui donner un somnifère afin qu’elle puisse dormir.»  
An moment de boire le verre que Dame Uruviel lui tend, Léa la regarde et supplie :  
« Lindir ! Il ne faut pas le punir. Tout est de ma faute ! Il est blessé, s’il vous plaît, soignez-le s’il vous plaît !»  
Ses yeux sont encore vides de larmes, la pupille noire mange tout son regard. Vaincue par le sédatif, Léa finit par s’endormir.  
Dame Uruviel ferme la porte derrière elle et rapporte ces propos au roi. Léa culpabilise. Elle est soucieuse des conséquences de sa désobéissance.  
Lindir attend dans l’antichambre du roi. Il met un genou en terre et courbe la tête lorsque le roi paraît. Il se reproche son manque de vigilance. Il a été négligent.  
Mais le roi se rappelle la colère de Lindir. Il dit qu’il a eu raison de parler ainsi à sa fille. Elle doit grandir, devenir responsable. Et lui, Lindir, l’a sauvée. Ses bonnes relations avec les humains sont précieuses. Le propriétaire des chiens sera récompensé. Il lui demande de se relever et il le maintient dans ses fonctions.  
Et Lindir s’aperçoit qu’il est heureux. Heureux parce qu’il continuera de la voir. Et ce qu’il aperçoit de son propre cœur lui fait peur. Il aime la fille du roi alors qu’il n’a pas le droit de lever les yeux sur elle. Il se rappelle la poitrine dévoilée de la jeune fille, et ses jambes qu’il a couvertes de son manteau, et le rouge lui monte au visage. L’innocence déserte sa vie. Et le tourment y entre.  
Le roi lui a rendu son manteau. Il y trouve des cheveux de Léa. Il les enroule autour de son doigt. Il les gardera précieusement. Le manteau a encore un peu de son parfum. Il sera son oreiller.  
Dame Uruviel est dans l’antichambre. Elle attend pour le soigner.  
Elle le scrute avec attention. Il est très beau, grand, svelte. Il a les cheveux noirs brillants. D’immenses yeux noirs d’une immense douceur. Il lui fait bonne impression. Il est habillé très simplement, mais il est soigné de sa personne.  
Il lui sourit avec timidité. Il lui rend son regard avec franchise. Il y a comme de la mélancolie en lui. Il a une excellente réputation, ce qui explique qu’il ait été choisi comme garde du corps de Léa. Il a vécu une dure épreuve lui aussi.  
Elle lui propose un somnifère. Avec humilité il accepte le flacon. Il faut qu’il dorme cette nuit pour être vigilant demain.  
Les cauchemars de Léa se font moins fréquents. Elle se réveille en hurlant « Lindir ». Dame Uruviel a réduit la quantité de somnifère, petit à petit. Mais Léa n’a toujours pas pleuré.  
Sauf lorsque Dame Uruviel lui a annoncé que Lindir n’était pas puni et qu’il n’était pas gravement blessé. Léa a sangloté enfin de soulagement. Il sera toujours là.  
Le roi interroge dame Uruviel chaque jour pour lui demander son opinion sur l’évolution de sa fille. Elle va indéniablement mieux. Mais c’est Lindir qu’elle appelle au secours dans ses cauchemars, pas ses parents, pas son frère ni sa belle-sœur qu’elle aime tant. Dame Uruviel estime que sa patiente a droit à son intimité. Elle préfère ne pas en parler au roi. Pour le moment.  
Dame Uruviel accompagne Léa dans ses promenades, toujours suivies de près par Lindir. Léa lui demande de lui montrer les plantes, de lui parler de son métier, de sa formation.  
Et une grande résolution anime maintenant Léa.  
Thranduil est surpris de la gravité de sa fille. Elle a demandé à lui parler. Ils se promènent dans la forêt.  
Elle veut devenir comme dame Uruviel.  
Elle veut étudier où elle a étudié. Elle ne veut pas être une princesse inutile et oisive.  
Les larmes aux yeux, elle supplie son père de lui permettre d’aller à Vars. L’hôpital universitaire a sa propre garde. Elle y sera en sécurité.  
Secrètement, elle espère devenir digne de Lindir. Elle veut se plonger dans les études, être utile, sérieuse et peut-être un jour regagner son estime.  
Son père accepte. Mais il fera doubler la garde de l’hôpital. Et elle doit passer l’examen d’entrée, si elle veut éviter une année préparatoire. Le roi s’arrange pour que la directrice vienne au palais lui faire passer les épreuves. La directrice n’aime pas le favoritisme. Elle n’accepte que pour le plaisir de revoir Dame Ariel qu’elle n’avait pas vue depuis….son tour du monde avec Erend de Fir.  
Elles se sont écrit souvent, et Ariel, avec ses donations régulières, est une des bienfaitrices de l’hôpital, comme du monastère de Shem.  
Les épreuves de mathématiques et de sciences naturelles ainsi que de langues, d’histoire et de géographie occupent la journée. Lors des repas, les deux amies ont le plaisir de bavarder ensemble, en compagnie du roi et de Léa. Et le lendemain, la directrice corrige les écrits. Ariel a été bien formée par son père. Pas besoin d’année préparatoire. Le score est honorable, avec une moyenne de 16/20.  
Mais Léa se promet de faire mieux. Lindir aurait eu 18, elle n’en doute pas !  
Et voici le moment du départ. Lindir l’accompagne, avec Eleven. Il y a deux jours de cheval. Ils feront étape dans une auberge. Arrivés à Vars, ils se présentent à l’entrée. La directrice accueille personnellement Léa. C’est la fille du roi. Mais elle n’aura aucun privilège ensuite. Son origine devra rester cachée.  
Un dortoir pour quatre filles l’attend, où elle dépose ses bagages. Elle a quartier libre jusqu’au dîner et elle veut prendre le temps de flâner à pied. Dans la ville, on se retourne sur cette belle jeune fille, si étroitement surveillée. On se demande qui elle est, mais l’information a été tenue secrète. Elle va saluer Maître Deng, de la part de sa mère et de Tauriel. Ils prennent le thé tous ensemble, avec son épouse. Puis, en ressortant, elle avise une boutique de vêtements. Elle a pensé aux gants pour l’hiver mais a oublié une écharpe. Lindir l’accompagne à l’intérieur pendant qu’Eleven surveille l’extérieur.  
Elle avise une écharpe bleu ciel, toute simple, mais assortie à ses gants, couleur qui va bien à sa carnation claire de blonde. Elle n’a pas des goûts de luxe. Elle veut être habillée comme ses condisciples. Et au moment de la payer, Lindir a une impulsion. Il repousse la bourse que Léa avait posée sur le comptoir. Il dit doucement : « permettez-moi de vous l’offrir. » Il ose la regarder dans les yeux, le cœur serré, car il ne la reverra pas avant les prochaines vacances.  
Il n’a pas voulu demander sa mutation pour la garde de l’hôpital de Vars, de peur que son amour paraisse trop évident. Elle le regarde aussi, avec des yeux étonnés. Mais elle accepte et remercie avec douceur. Il s’incline devant elle, profondément ému. De même qu’il a secrètement toujours ses cheveux à elle sur lui, elle aura quelque chose de lui sur elle.  
Les deux gardes la raccompagnent à l’hôpital, puis ils s’inclinent pour prendre congé. Elle rentre sans se retourner. Elle a les larmes aux yeux, et il ne le sait pas. Lui, ne se retourne pas, mais il chevauche en retrait d’Eleven. Il ne veut pas qu’il voie ses yeux embués.  
Le soir, au réfectoire, elle fait connaissance de ses trois compagnes de chambrée, en première année, comme elle.  
Sandra : la peau hâlée, grande, forte, énergique, franche et souriante, belle, avec de magnifiques et épais cheveux noirs, la future chef du groupe, c’est évident, un peu autoritaire.  
Maara : très belle brune, grande et mince, calme, posée, avec un regard profond, intelligent.  
Vanessa : jolie blonde, timide mais souriante, celle qui parle le moins.  
Léa se fait passer pour la fille d’un gros propriétaire terrien. Ce n’est pas un mensonge.  
Les choses sérieuses commencent tout de suite. Le matin, activités sportives. Léa fait l’admiration de ses condisciples et du professeur au maniement des armes. Pour la fille d’un fermier, c’est étonnant. Mais elle explique que sa mère a été soldat dans l’armée, et l’a formée. Elle a quitté son métier après la guerre, pour s’occuper d’elle. D’une certaine façon, ce n’est pas non plus un mensonge. Elle est immédiatement recrutée comme adjointe par son professeur, ce qu’elle accepte. Lindir serait-il fier d’elle ? Et l’après-midi, ils entrent dans le vif du sujet. C’est le terme qui convient car tous descendent au sous-sol, à la morgue, pour assister à leur première autopsie. Les caves sont fraîches et permettent de conserver les corps. Léa a peur. Mais elle se dit que Lindir, lui, ne faiblirait pas.  
Il a l’habitude de ramasser les morts et les blessés sur le champ de bataille et de prodiguer les premiers soins. Et en plus, il a la lourde tâche de prévenir les familles, en personne. Alors elle prend sur elle. L’odeur fade de la décomposition qui commence, elle va s’y habituer. Elle enfile la grande blouse avec résolution. Elle attache ses cheveux avec détermination.  
Elle prie pour obtenir de la force. Et de la compassion pour tous ceux et celles qui gisent là. Et elle s’en sort bien. Ce qui ne l’empêche pas de retrouver l’air frais du dehors avec soulagement.  
L’année continue à un rythme soutenu, entre pratique et théorie, et toujours un peu de sport le matin. La cantine est bonne, et ses camarades de chambrée sont drôles, gentilles, bosseuses. C’est une amitié indéfectible qui se noue cette année-là.  
Quinze jours en hiver seront ses seules vacances avant le printemps. Elle rentrera « à la ferme », comme elle dit à ses amies, en riant sous cape. Pour la fête du solstice d’hiver. Elle est accompagnée de deux soldats de la garde de l’université. Reverra-t-elle Lindir ? Elle aurait voulu qu’il vienne la chercher. C’est sa seule angoisse. C’est la première personne qu’elle cherche des yeux à son arrivée, en milieu d’après-midi. Bien sûr, elle se jette dans les bras de ses parents, de Legolas et de Tauriel avec bonheur. Et il y a Andras et Lyonel qu’elle embrasse aussi affectueusement. Mais pas de Lindir à l’horizon.  
Le lendemain, avec un soulagement indicible, elle le voit arriver. Pas d’entraînement ce matin mais une grande promenade familiale dans la forêt où les premières neiges sont tombées. Il fait partie du petit détachement qui protège la famille. Chance, il est à l’avant-garde et elle peut l’admirer, de dos. Toujours sa silhouette élégante, ses épais cheveux de jais qui brillent au soleil. Quand il tourne la tête, elle admire son pur profil. Elle a un sourire jusqu’aux oreilles.  
L’après-midi, la famille arrive, avec l’orchestre. Et Roddell. L’adoration qu’il voue à sa mère est touchante. Et il l’aime beaucoup elle aussi, et Léa a de l’affection pour lui. Il participe aux répétitions. Tous ceux qui pouvaient venir sont là. Léa revoit avec plaisir Mayelle et Ghantir qui sont comme sa tante et son oncle. La petite Danae a bien grandi. Elle se jette dans les bras de « son oncle le roi », qui la soulève et l’embrasse avec joie.  
Ariel a composé de nouvelles paroles sur les musiques de Rohen qu’il lui a envoyées. On vient de tous les environs, une foule se presse dans le grand hall où la table du banquet est dressée. Legolas est radieux, entre son père et Tauriel. Ariel aide son remplaçant à l’organisation. Lindir fait partie du service d’ordre. Léa peut l’observer à loisir, tout en apportant son aide à sa mère. Plusieurs fois, elle croise son regard et tous les deux détournent la tête, mais avec le sourire aux lèvres.  
Ariel porte la robe et les bijoux que le roi lui a offerts. Son père apprécie. Elle est magnifique. Le roi l’a assise en face de lui, mais il l’a conduite à sa place en prenant sa main et en la posant sur son bras. C’est la première fois. A la ferme, elle se tenait toujours en retrait, dans sa robe noire, sans bijoux, avec souvent son tablier de travail. Ils se promenaient ensemble sans se toucher, sauf en cachette. Aujourd’hui, cela ressemblait à une reconnaissance officielle. Et le père d’Ariel est content car le roi a légitimé Léa.  
Pour Léa, ce sont de belles vacances d’hiver.

Mais elles se terminent et Lindir la raccompagne à l’université, avec Eleven. Il ne la reverra qu’aux vacances de printemps. Il espère être à la ferme d’Ariel à ce moment, pour la fête. En attendant, il voit avec émotion qu’elle porte son écharpe. Elle l’a toujours portée chaque fois qu’elle sortait dehors. Il a toujours les larmes aux yeux sur le chemin du retour.  
Et Ariel reçoit ses premières lettres. Le roi est au courant, il les a lues avant elle. Il attend qu’elle lui en parle, ce qu’elle fait avec son honnêteté coutumière, qu’il apprécie. Ce sont des prières et des suppliques qu’on lui adresse, pensant qu’elle a de l’influence sur le roi, qu’elle peut intercéder.  
Elle lève des yeux inquiets sur Thranduil. Il la regarde gravement. Elle regrette son ironie.  
« J’aurais préféré qu’on ignore mon existence. Que puis-je leur répondre ? A part que vous vous êtes très bien passé de moi pendant des siècles et que vous savez très bien ce que vous avez à faire. Et que je vais vous transmettre leurs requêtes.  
Je ne veux pas de pouvoir. Je n’ai aucune légitimité. Contrairement à vous, je n’ai pas été formée pour cela.  
Et j’ai appris que vous vouliez me donner une rente. Je vous en prie ! J’ai mes propres revenus. Je vous avais demandé de ne vous engager à rien, de ne faire aucune promesse. »  
Il la regarde sombrement. Il semble contrarié. Elle en a des larmes aux yeux. Ses sourcils bruns, froncés et un peu broussailleux donnent de la profondeur à son regard. Elle a d’elle-même renoncé à sa pension de veuve depuis qu’elle est entrée au palais, mais elle a les revenus de sa ferme.  
« Contesteriez-vous les décisions de votre roi ? »  
« Autrefois, j’avais un salaire parce que je travaillais. Alors je voudrais mériter cet argent. Je voudrais faire plus pour vous. »  
« Oh mais j’y compte bien ! Vous assisterez au conseil du mercredi. Vous allez répondre à ces lettres. Je vous y aiderai. Je sais que vous ferez bon usage de cet argent. L’hôpital de Vars, le monastère, et votre ferme, par exemple. Ne craignez pas que je vous surestime. C’est vous qui vous sous-estimez. Vous n’êtes pas seulement une artiste. Lorsque vous étiez intendante des cuisines, vous saviez négocier habilement avec les fournisseurs. Voilà ce que je recherche.»  
C’est sans réplique possible. Le ton du roi est péremptoire. Ariel s’incline.  
Pour le conseil, le roi lui a offert une robe magnifique et un diadème. Il n’aime pas trop ses discrètes robes noires. Il veut la mettre en valeur. Comme lui, elle rayonne dans sa tenue couleur perle. Elle est très intimidée. Mais elle a la surprise de voir que Tauriel est présente, également intimidée, aux côtés de Legolas. Elle porte une très belle robe elle aussi. Elle commence à s’habituer aux robes. Et Legolas porte un costume aussi lumineux que celui de son père. Cela le mûrit. Il lui ressemble davantage ainsi.  
Ariel se souvient d’un matin où ils partaient tous s’entrainer. Elle avait interpellé Legolas qui se trouvait devant elle pour le saluer, mais lorsqu’il s’était retourné, ce n’était pas Legolas. C’était le roi. Il portait la même tenue d’archer que lui, verte et brune, qu’elle ne lui avait jamais vue auparavant. Il avait eu l’air flatté que, de dos, on le confonde avec son fils.  
Lors de ce conseil, Ariel se rend compte que tous les deux, le père et le fils, oeuvrent en parfaite harmonie et sont des bourreaux de travail. Ariel mesure l’ampleur de leur tâche. Gouverner un royaume, même petit, est une tâche titanesque. Aujourd’hui, il faut négocier avec les humains les droits d’exploitation des terres et de la forêt.  
Maintenir de bonnes relations avec eux n’est pas chose facile. Ils réclament toujours plus. Et le roi n’apprécie pas la chasse et la pêche. Il n’apprécie pas qu’on coupe trop de bois. Sa chère forêt, il veut la protéger à tout prix. Ariel suggère timidement de créer des parcelles vouées à la production de bois, en plantant des arbres, même si les humains devront attendre, malgré leur courte vie, que le bois grandisse. Tous échangent des regards énigmatiques. Mais ils approuvent. Le roi décide seul, même s’il écoute attentivement toutes suggestions. Il charge les représentants des hommes de faire des propositions pour le choix des terrains et des essences. Puis on passe à un autre dossier, sans commentaire.  
Elles ont les seules elfes féminines de cette austère assemblée. Il y a Ahn Ewong qui les salue avec un sourire encourageant. Ariel voit bien que le reste de l’aréopage est sceptique. Elles devront faire leurs preuves. Mais c’est un début. Ils sont une quinzaine de conseillers, y compris deux représentants des humains, justement. Et il y a le bibliothécaire-archiviste-historien. Ariel échange un regard amusé avec le roi. Demain, il aura la surprise de sa vie.  
Le soir, tard, lorsque le roi la rejoint, il a son regard ironique habituel. Ariel constate qu’il met encore plus d’ardeur et de douceur à l’aimer. Elle le remercie, comme elle le fait toujours. D’habitude il se contente de sourire. Et ce soir, il répond dans un souffle, gravement : « C’est moi qui vous remercie, Dame Ariel. »  
******  
Ils arrivent dans la bibliothèque. A leur entrée, le sieur Mirven se lève et les salue avec respect. Le roi pose sur son bureau le sac en brocard doré. Il sourit et lui fait signe de l’ouvrir. L’archiviste s’exécute. Lorsqu’il découvre l’ouvrage, il en a le souffle coupé. Il se rassoit, bouche bée. Il ouvre le volume avec d’infinies précautions. Il lit la dédicace. Il lève les yeux vers Dame Ariel. Son regard est perplexe. Il articule : « C’était vous ! » puis il s’étonne : « vous n’avez rien publié ? » Elle répond qu’elle n’a jamais osé. Le roi la regarde et lui dit : « vous le pouvez. » Le regard du sieur Mirven est éloquent. Il brûle d’envie de lire ces poèmes. Le roi ajoute : « Dame Ariel, vos poèmes sont personnels, ils parlent de votre vie, mais ils sont beaux et pourquoi ne pas en faire profiter d’autres personnes ? Il va falloir affronter le public, comme dans vos spectacles. Prenez votre temps.»  
Puis il entreprend de lui expliquer l’archivage des documents officiels du royaume. Elle y aura un accès intégral, sans réserve. Il en donne l’ordre au sieur Mirven, qui s’incline avec un grand sourire totalement inhabituel….Mais Ariel a le sentiment que de lourdes responsabilités lui sont confiées. En sera-t-elle digne ?  
******  
La fête du printemps a lieu chez Roddell. Depuis le temps que le roi avait promis qu’Ariel donnerait un concert chez lui, c’est chose faite. Toute la famille s’est déplacée dans les montagnes. Roddell a fait les choses en grand.  
Et Lindir est présent, à la grande joie de Léa. Ils continuent de se regarder subrepticement, détournant le regard lorsque leurs yeux se croisent.  
Tauriel et Legolas se rendent sur la tombe de Kili. Ils ne parlent pas. Legolas le remercie secrètement de lui avoir donné Tauriel. Elle, demande à Kili de veiller sur eux. Ils sortent de la montagne en silence, émus. A quoi tient le destin ?  
Et à la fin de cette première année, Léa est major de sa promotion. Le roi a reçu un rapport élogieux de la part de la directrice. Il convoque sa fille pour la complimenter.  
Lindir, qui attendait dans l’antichambre du bureau du roi a osé féliciter Léa qui l’a remercié en rougissant et en baissant les yeux. Le soir, elle danse de joie dans sa chambre.  
Pour sa deuxième année d’université, Léa se promet de faire aussi bien sinon mieux. Elle continue d’assister le professeur d’arts martiaux, de travailler et de rire avec ses amies. Et d’admirer secrètement Lindir pendant les vacances. Et elle est encore major de sa promotion.  
La troisième année d’université voit la création de la chorale. La directrice a entendu dire que Léa avait le talent de sa mère pour le chant et la musique, et pas seulement pour les arts martiaux. Elle fait aussi de jolis portraits de ses amies pour les montrer à sa famille. Et lorsqu’elle revient aux vacances d’hiver, c’est une merveilleuse nouvelle qui l’attend. Qui n’a rien à voir avec Lindir.  
Sa mère lui raconte en riant :  
Au début du mois de décembre, Tauriel n’est plus venue aux entrainements le matin. Elle se sent nauséeuse. Cela s’améliore dans la journée, mais le matin, elle ne peut rien avaler. Elle n’en a rien dit à personne. Elle n’a pas l’habitude de se plaindre.  
Ses défections successives et son manque d’appétit au petit-déjeuner finissent par inquiéter Legolas et le roi. Mais Ariel devine ce dont il s’agit. Pendant que les hommes s’entraînent, inquiets, sans entrain, elle va voir Tauriel.  
Elle est allongée sur son lit, la mine défaite. Elle regarde Ariel avec des yeux angoissés. Ariel s’assoit au bord du lit et lui prend la main.  
« Depuis combien de temps durent ces malaises ? »  
« Environ quinze jours. Et j’ai du retard pour… Que m’arrive-t-il ? D’autres personnes vont-elles être malades ? Legolas ? Je ne veux pas qu’il soit malade !»  
Alors Ariel lui sourit.  
« Je connais bien votre maladie, Tauriel. Je l’ai eue. Legolas ne craint rien. Vos malaises vont passer d’ici quelques jours ou semaines. Mais vous aurez d’autres symptômes… » Ariel se retient de rire devant la petite mine de Tauriel.  
« Vous allez voir votre ventre s’arrondir, et au mois de juin ou de juillet vous mettrez au monde un petit garçon…ou une petite fille ! »  
Ariel finit par éclater de rire franchement :  
« Cette maladie, cela s’appelle la grossesse ! Et c’est la plus belle maladie du monde ! Je ferai venir Dame Uruviel pour confirmation. Mais je n’ai guère de doute !»  
Tauriel se mit à pleurer, de soulagement, et avec une nouvelle angoisse :  
« Mais je ne suis pas prête ! »  
Ariel éclata d’un nouveau rire :  
« Mais on ne l’est jamais ! Croyez-vous que je l’étais quand Radagast m’a annoncé que j’attendais Léa ? Vous prendrez les jours les uns après les autres ! Tout se passera bien. Maintenant, il faut rassurer Legolas et le roi.»  
Elle serra Tauriel dans ses bras. Tauriel pleurait de joie, stupéfaite. Cela devait arriver, Legolas et elle faisaient tout dans ce sens, mais l’émotion la submergeait. Et Ariel pleura également.  
Et justement, on frappa. Ariel fit entrer Legolas qui plissa le front en voyant Ariel et Tauriel pleurer et rire en même temps. Ariel sortit, un sourire immense sur son visage. Le roi était parti dans son bureau. Il l’attendait. Mais c’était à Legolas de lui annoncer la nouvelle. Elle retourna dans sa chambre. Elle devait écrire une lettre pour avertir la famille, ainsi que Mayelle et Ghantir. Les prochaines fêtes auraient lieu au palais. Tauriel ne pourrait pas voyager pendant quelques mois.  
Legolas s’assit au bord du lit et prit Tauriel dans ses bras avec inquiétude. Mais elle l’embrassa avec ardeur : « je ne suis pas malade ! Je vais bien ! Selon Ariel, je suis seulement… un peu enceinte ! Oh Legolas ! Nous allons avoir un enfant. » Une crise de larmes la reprit tandis qu’elle souriait.  
Legolas ne sut que répondre. Il serra Tauriel encore plus fort. Il eut un soupir de soulagement. Il l’embrassa sur la bouche, les yeux, le front. Et il posa sa main sur son ventre. Il n’avait toujours pas de mots.  
« Ariel va demander confirmation à Dame Uruviel. Mais selon elle, il y a peu de doutes. Elle a eu les mêmes signes lorsqu’elle attendait Léa. »  
Ebloui, Legolas regardait Tauriel comme si elle avait été une divinité. Ils restèrent ensemble un long moment sans parler, enlacés.  
Le roi s’impatientait. Que faisait Dame Ariel ? Elle était censée lui faire un rapport sur l’état de Tauriel.  
Mais c’est son fils qui demanda audience. Il avait l’air si troublé que le roi s’inquiéta. Il se leva pour venir à sa rencontre. Et Legolas se jeta dans ses bras. Il avait les larmes aux yeux mais il souriait en même temps.  
« Oh Ada ! Tauriel va bien. Ariel pense qu’elle attend un enfant. Je vais être père, Ada ! Et vous grand-père ! Oh, Ada, je suis le plus heureux des elfes ! »  
Thranduil serra son fils si fort, que Legolas lui dit : « Ada, vous me brisez les os ! » Comme à son retour de voyage. Le roi ne savait que dire. Puis il s’écarta, les mains toujours sur les épaules de son fils, et il le regarda avec une telle joie qu’il était transfiguré.  
Legolas le fixa dans les yeux : « puissé-je être un père merveilleux pour mon enfant, comme vous l’avez été pour moi, Ada ! » puis il ajouta dans un souffle : « je suis heureux, et en même temps, j’ai peur ! »  
Thranduil éclata de rire :  
« Bienvenue au club des pères, mon fils ! Vous ferez des erreurs, vous n’y échapperez pas ! Venez, retournons la voir !»  
Ils trouvèrent Tauriel seule, allongée sur le lit. Elle expliqua que Dame Ariel avait préféré laisser Legolas annoncer la nouvelle lui-même et qu’elle était partie écrire des lettres. Le roi s’assit à côté d’elle, prit ses mains dans les siennes et les porta à ses lèvres. Il était ému. Tauriel, stupéfaite, se remit à pleurer. Legolas avait un immense sourire en les regardant. Ariel fut de retour rapidement. Elle expliqua à Tauriel qu’elle devait prendre des précautions jusqu’à l’accouchement. Aucun exercice violent, plus de cheval, plus de déplacements. Mais elle pourrait marcher autant qu’elle le voulait.  
Il fallait également surveiller la nourriture. Eviter les laitages et les crudités. Elle pouvait manger certains fromages, à pâte cuite. Et elle lui glissa dans l’oreille qu’elle et Legolas…pouvaient s’amuser autant qu’ils le voulaient. C’était même recommandé. Tauriel rougit.  
Son appétit était revenu, avec l’heure du dîner. Legolas lui prit le bras, comme s’il transportait la plus fragile des porcelaines. Mais elle lui répéta doucement ce qu’Ariel lui avait murmuré. Alors il l’enlaça étroitement.  
Ahn Ewong avait apporté une bouteille. Le roi l’examina.  
« Encore une de vos cachotteries ! »  
Elle provenait d’un rare cru du monastère de Shem, une cuvée que même lui ne possédait pas.  
Ahn Ewong sourit. Le roi lui fit signe qu’il pouvait servir, ce qu’il fit avec adresse. C’était une merveille, mais Tauriel n’y eut pas droit. Elle ne buvait pas et n’en fut pas frustrée. Le roi leva son verre en son honneur et elle se remit à pleurer. Elle n’aurait jamais imaginé être honorée ainsi. Mais c’était le regard de gratitude de Legolas qui l’émouvait le plus.  
Ariel avait préféré ne pas écrire à sa fille. Puisqu’elle arrivait bientôt, elle lui annoncerait la nouvelle au palais.  
Et Léa dansa de joie dans les couloirs. Elle croisa Lindir, qui venait la chercher pour la promenade habituelle et qui était au courant de la grande nouvelle, elle lui saisit les mains et les relâcha aussitôt en rougissant. Elle était trop impulsive. Lindir fut un instant décontenancé de ce bonheur imprévu. Il rougit lui aussi, et ne put s’empêcher de sourire. Il n’avait pas mis de gants. Il la suivit. Elle mit son écharpe bleue pour sortir. Il ne put s’empêcher de sourire encore.  
A la fin de sa troisième année, encore première de sa promotion, Léa retrouva le palais. Avec toujours au cœur, son amour pour Lindir. Qui était toujours à son service.  
Tauriel se plaint d’être comme une éléphante. Mais elle est rayonnante. Legolas est aux petits soins. Elle fait des promenades avec toute la famille. Jusqu’au jour où elle perd les eaux. Il faut rentrer au palais. Legolas et Léa soutiennent ses pas. Dame Uruviel ne devait arriver que la semaine suivante. Le bébé a de l’avance.  
Legolas fait partir une estafette de toute urgence.  
C’est interminable. Cela fait dix heures que les douleurs ont commencé. Tauriel est une guerrière. Elle serre les dents. Mais son calvaire s’éternise. Dans l’antichambre, Legolas et Thranduil sont blêmes. Ils se tiennent par le bras. Ils tournent en rond. Mais les contractions se rapprochent. Dame Uruviel n’arrivera pas à temps. Il faut une bonne journée de cheval aller, autant au retour.  
Alors Léa décide de prendre sa place. Elle n’a que trois ans d’études, mais elle a déjà pratiqué plusieurs accouchements, au gré des circonstances. Cependant elle n’avait jamais été seule. Heureusement, sa trousse ne la quitte pas. Elle en sort un tablier propre et ordonne à sa propre mère d’aller chercher de l’eau chaude (mais pas trop) pour laver l’enfant. La tête du bébé est déjà bien engagée. Le col est bien dilaté, mais il faut faire une épisiotomie. Elle sourit à Tauriel qui s’inquiète de la voir prendre son scalpel.  
« C’est bientôt fini ! »  
Un peu de baume anesthésiant, et elle tranche. Tauriel crie, de surprise, surtout, et de douleur, un peu.  
Dehors, Thranduil serre Legolas dans ses bras sans un mot.  
« Pousse ! »  
La tête vient, puis les épaules, et en un clin d’œil le garçon est sur le ventre de sa mère. Tauriel rit et sanglote en même temps. Elle le saisit et l’approche de son visage. Il a de grands yeux bleu foncé. Il vagit doucement, comme un petit chat.  
Léa remet du baume anesthésiant et se dépêche de faire quelques points de suture. Ariel lave le petit et le lange. Puis Léa et sa mère remettent le lit en ordre.  
Enfin les hommes sont admis. Ils sont intimidés. Le roi reste debout, les yeux humides. Legolas s’assoit à côté de Tauriel. C’est un garçon. Elle regarde son petit avec adoration et le tend à Legolas qui le prend avec une infinie douceur. Une larme coule sur sa joue.  
Il ne connaît pas de plus grand bonheur. Son regard va de Tauriel au petit, et du petit à Tauriel. Tauriel est épuisée, mais au comble de la joie. Léa lui a expliqué ce qu’elle avait fait, et que pour les enfants suivants, ce serait plus facile. Elle n’avait rien à craindre.  
Legolas se lève et va porter l’enfant dans les bras de Thranduil. Cela ramène le roi des centaines d’années en arrière. Il retrouve les mêmes émotions. Il y va également de sa larme. Il prend la petite main dans la sienne, il embrasse le front de son petit-fils.  
Et il est fier de Léa.  
Lorsque Dame Uruviel arrivera, elle félicitera Léa devant toute sa famille. Elle a fait exactement ce qu’il fallait faire. Elle fera un bon médecin. Lindir est là, avec d’autres gardes dans la salle du trône.  
Il s’incline devant elle à son passage et lui sourit. Léa pense que quand même il doit être fier d’elle. Elle est épuisée elle aussi.  
Le roi veut organiser une fête. Legolas désire une action de grâces. Il y a un oratoire au palais, mais il est resté désaffecté depuis le décès de la reine. Il y a même un petit orgue.  
Le roi donna l’autorisation à Ariel et à Léa de restaurer ce lieu. Elles y passèrent plus d’un mois, de la mi-juillet à la mi-août. Le roi aurait préféré faire venir des ouvriers mais c’est un acte de piété que le faire elles-mêmes, avec l’aide de Legolas. Il suffit de faire un grand ménage et de donner un coup de peinture. Et de vérifier l’orgue, avec cette fois l’aide d’Andras et de Lyonel pour l’accorder. Le roi sourit en racontant au reste de la famille l’histoire de la tête d’orc qu’Ariel avait trouvée dans l’orgue du temple.  
Après la fête, qui fut très gaie, Léa quitte avec regret sa famille, son neveu…et Lindir qui la raccompagne avec son fidèle Eleven.  
Lorsque Léa arrive à l’université, pour sa quatrième année, et une fois l’escorte repartie avec son cher Lindir, elle a la surprise de voir que ses amies y sont déjà. Elle avait l’habitude de prendre ses quartiers avant tout le monde, et de partir après les autres, afin qu’on ne voie pas son escorte. Mais cette fois, elles savent bien que Léa ne voyage pas comme elles. Elles se sont dissimulées pour assister à l’arrivée. Des bruits commençaient à courir, selon lesquels la fille du roi serait étudiante ici. Elles ont mené leur enquête.  
D’abord, la garde de l’hôpital universitaire a été renforcée l’année où Léa est arrivée. Elles ont listé toutes les filles et vérifié leurs origines. Ne restait que Léa. Et elles ne sont pas contentes du tout qu’elle leur ait caché qu’elle était la fille du roi. Elles exigent des explications.  
Alors elle leur raconte. Son enlèvement est la cause de tous ces secrets. Elles ont entendu parler de cette histoire, mais elles sont remplies de compassion lorsqu’elle donne les détails. Elles frémissent en imaginant l’horreur à laquelle elle a échappé de justesse. Elles comprennent ce que ses parents ont enduré eux aussi, et les raisons de leur paranoïa. Elles jurent de garder le secret. Elles sont toujours les meilleures amies du monde.  
Et Léa leur parle enfin de Lindir. Elle leur dessine un portrait de lui, de mémoire. Elle peut enfin parler de ce sentiment qui la tourmente. Elles sifflent d’admiration devant la beauté de Lindir. Elles comprennent la dévotion de Léa pour cette écharpe qu’elle ne quitte jamais.  
Elles l’encouragent à tout lui avouer, surtout Sandra qui a son franc-parler et n’a peur de rien. Mais Léa sourit tristement. Il ne l’aime pas. Elle en est sûre. Mais peut-être, s’il est fier d’elle, changera-t-il d’avis…  
Elles décident d’aller se remettre de leurs émotions en ville. Mais la garde de l’université veille. Lindir a passé le relais, et il ne plaisante pas avec la sécurité de Léa. Les quatre amies râlent contre cette surveillance, que subissent d’ailleurs toutes les filles. Elles peuvent sortir, mais quatre gardes les accompagnent. Elles passent d’abord prendre le thé chez maître Deng.  
Les filles apprennent à cette occasion qui est vraiment ce paisible commerçant, et promettent là encore de garder le secret. Puis elles vont s’offrir une bière à la taverne, toujours sous escorte.  
« Ce n’est pas drôle de sortir avec la fille du roi » souffle discrètement Sandra.  
Léa réplique doucement : « Ma plus grande peur est de décevoir ma famille. Ma désobéissance les a fait souffrir. Et Lindir a été blessé. » Les larmes lui montent aux yeux.  
« Ah ! Lindir ! » ajouta Maara en riant.  
Et elles trinquent :  
« A Lindir ! »  
Léa fait « chuuuuut, personne ne doit savoir ! », mais elle rit avec elles, soulagée de ne plus avoir à mentir, et pleine d’espoir.  
Léa va cependant mettre le roi et sa mère au courant que le secret de son origine est éventé. Mais elle est sûre que ses amies ne la trahiront pas. Ce qui n’empêchera pas le roi de renforcer encore la garde.  
Léa demande alors à son père : « puisque mes amies sont au courant, peut-être pourrais-je les inviter cet été « à la ferme ! » Le roi rit : « pourquoi pas ? Mais cela signifie que leurs parents devront être avertis.» Le roi soupira. Cela devait finir par arriver.  
Et à la fin de la quatrième année, accompagnées de leurs parents, les trois amies de Léa font leur arrivée au palais. Très intimidées, même Sandra, qui, bouche bée, admire la grande salle du trône.  
Le roi sait depuis longtemps que ces jeunes filles sont honorables, et qu’il en va de même de leurs parents, très impressionnés eux aussi. Un repas informel est servi dans une petite salle à manger, où toute la famille royale s’efforce de mettre les nouveaux arrivants à l’aise. Les cadeaux s’échangent. Le bon vin aide à la bonne humeur, ainsi que la gentillesse d’Ariel, de Legolas et de Tauriel. Le petit garçon qui sourit et gazouille passe dans les bras de tous. Et le roi quitte son allure solennelle et austère pour fondre de tendresse avec son petit-fils. Il fait les honneurs du palais. La suite de Léa a été aménagée pour recevoir des lits supplémentaires. Les parents repartent, pleinement rassurés. Ils garderont le secret sur cette escapade « à la ferme ! »  
Lindir reprend ses fonctions de garde du corps. Il est aidé d’Eleven. Ils accompagnent les quatre amies dans toutes les promenades, avec ou sans le reste de la famille. Les filles chuchotent dans son dos, il le sent. Il sourit à Eleven, qui lui retourne son sourire. Les jeunes filles !  
Elles ne pensent qu’à détailler les garçons et ils se sentent examinés du haut en bas. Lindir a l’habitude. Il a déjà eu des soupirantes, dans la garde même, et ailleurs. Mais elles sont reparties bredouilles. Les amies de Léa sont sympathiques, il l’a entendu dire. Il est content pour Léa qui peut compter sur elles. Mais il n’aime que Léa. Léa qui fuit son regard, alors que les autres ne se gênent pas. Il soupire. Ce qui n’échappe pas à Eleven.  
La cinquième année se passe de la même façon. Léa est invariablement major de sa promotion. Les amies reviennent passer quelques jours « à la ferme ! » avant de retrouver leurs familles.  
Les vacances se terminent. Léa sent la tristesse la gagner. Ses amies sont déjà reparties. Elle va retourner à l’université pour sa sixième année. La promenade a été longue. Elle sent la présence de Lindir dans son dos. Il ne la regarde pas. Il scrute les environs. Comme il va lui manquer !  
Elle prend le chemin du retour au palais pour le dîner. Une fois qu’elle est entrée, il retourne à son casernement. Mais le chagrin du départ prochain de Léa le tourmente. Et le désir qu’il a d’elle. Il ressort. Une bonne douche froide, c’est ce qu’il lui faut.  
Il emporte son savon, une serviette et se dirige vers la forêt et la cascade. Il aime cet endroit paisible où les biches vont boire. Il a un frisson lorsqu’il entre dans l’eau froide. Il se savonne vigoureusement.  
Les journées sont encore longues.  
Léa n’a pas envie de s’enfermer aussi tôt. Elle veut profiter de la douceur et trouver un coin tranquille où pleurer à son aise. Près de l’orée de la forêt se trouve la cascade qu’elle aime bien.  
Elle y sera en sécurité puisqu’elle est dans l’enceinte de la zone magiquement protégée. Elle pourra pleurer sans qu’on la dérange.  
Elle s’assoit sous un saule dont les branches font un abri protecteur. Alors recroquevillée, les genoux dans ses bras, elle se laisse aller, secouée de sanglots. Soudain un bruit. Un homme est là. Il pose sa ceinture et son épée à terre, et entreprend de se déshabiller. Elle reconnaît la silhouette élancée, les longs cheveux noirs. Lindir ! Stupéfaite, elle ne peut s’empêche de le regarder. Elle sent son ventre faire des nœuds. Qu’il est beau ! Il plonge, elle le voit frissonner. Il se redresse, il se savonne, elle voit… tout. Elle voudrait détourner la tête, elle s’empourpre du bout de ses orteils à la pointe de ses oreilles, mais ce qu’elle regarde est trop…désirable. Il est la perfection incarnée.  
Oh, si elle le pouvait, elle se jetterait à l’eau avec lui. Elle se donnerait à lui.  
Mais il la bat froid depuis son enlèvement. Il la méprise. Il a été blessé à cause d’elle. Elle voit la cicatrice de son bras et elle redouble de larmes sans cesser de regarder le jeune elfe. Il lave ses cheveux sous la cascade. Cambré, la tête en arrière, il sourit, il s’ébroue. Il est la vie, la beauté, la joie, l’amour. Dans l’eau jusqu’à la taille, il siffle doucement et le rossignol vient se poser sur sa main et lui répond. Puis il le laisse s’envoler. Il est l’innocence, la pureté et la grâce.  
Les oiseaux chantent. Léa pleure toujours. Son cœur se serre. S’il pouvait être à elle !  
Il sort de l’eau. Elle admire encore à travers ses larmes et les branches du saule, pendant qu’il se sèche, sa musculature fine, sa peau parfaite et dorée. Il se rhabille et s’en va d’un pas alerte, toujours la tête haute, bien droit.  
Elle reste encore un long moment à pleurer, de joie, de désir et de tristesse, puis, le soleil déclinant, elle revient lentement au château. Elle essuie ses larmes et s’efforce de faire bonne figure pour le cas où elle croiserait sa famille.  
Elle retrouve sa chambre avec soulagement. Puis elle prend un crayon et une petite feuille de papier.  
Elle veut immortaliser ce moment. Elle trace deux portraits de Lindir. Elle n’ose pas dessiner… tout ce qu’elle a vu. Elle roule étroitement le papier et le garde sur son cœur, calé entre ses seins. Ce sera pour toujours.  
La sixième année, puis la septième sont achevées. Léa est médecin. Elle va recevoir son diplôme. Lindir est rempli d’admiration pour elle. Elle a embelli, pris de l’assurance, des responsabilités.  
Léa garde son neveu à l’ombre des arbres pendant que Legolas et Tauriel rentrent un instant organiser le pique-nique. Elle commence à lui chanter une douce berceuse.  
Lindir se sent soudain étreint par une peine infinie. Il se redresse pour se ressaisir.  
Il vieillira seul dans la petite maison qu’il avait commencé d’acheter, à son entrée dans la garde. Dans la clairière. Elle est couverte de fleurs.  
Elle aurait plu à Léa, il l’y aurait emmenée, si seulement elle n’était pas la fille du roi. Il cultivera son potager, nourrira les oiseaux en hiver, prendra soin de ses vieux parents, qui n’habitent pas loin, avec, dans la poche de sa poitrine, en espérant qu’on l’enterrera ainsi, quelques cheveux blonds de son amour inatteignable.  
Il ne se penchera jamais sur le berceau de son enfant.  
Il lui revient ce poème de dame Ariel :  
« Oh ! Se pencher sur un berceau  
Embrasser l’enfant qui sommeille  
Attendre un peu qu’il se réveille  
Doucement caresser sa peau  
Soulever haut vers le soleil  
De tous les trésors le plus beau ! »  
Une larme coule sur sa joue.  
Legolas et Tauriel qui s’apprêtaient à le saluer, en arrivant à ses côtés, de retour avec le panier et des couvertures, voient distinctement cette larme briller dans le soleil. Lindir regarde Léa, avec une telle intensité qu’il ne les entend ni ne les voit arriver. Ils font un pas en arrière, pour ne pas le mettre dans l’embarras, avec un large détour.  
***  
Léa. Le roi soupire. Elle va recevoir son diplôme. Elle a réussi. Elle a travaillé dur et elle est la première de sa promotion, comme tous les ans. Elle est médecin maintenant. Elle a une semaine de congé avant la cérémonie où elle va prêter serment. Elle est revenue pour dire au-revoir, mais son père lui a fait la surprise de lui annoncer que toute la famille allait assister à cette fête.  
Après elle va partir pour de longs mois. Elle est mélancolique. Et ce n’est pas seulement à cause de l’éloignement d’avec sa famille. C’est à cause de Lindir. Le roi le sait maintenant.  
On frappe à la porte de son bureau. Legolas et Tauriel. Ils ont l’air troublé. Thranduill se lève et les fait assoir dans les fauteuils.  
« C’est au sujet de Lindir, père. Nous venons de le voir, sans que lui nous voie. Il pleurait. Il pleurait en regardant Léa qui chantait une berceuse à Leandir. Je crois qu’il est amoureux d’elle. Et depuis fort longtemps.  
Quant à ma petite sœur, je crois qu’elle l’aime aussi mais elle n’ose pas le lui dire car il la fuit. Elle a peur d’être rejetée.»  
« C’est bien ce que je pensais ! »  
« Ah, vous aussi, père, vous aviez des soupçons ? »  
« J’ai des certitudes, mon cher fils. Cela fait un moment que dure ce petit manège. »  
« Que comptez-vous faire, père ? »  
« J’ai mon idée. J’ai un plan. Je vous tiens au courant. »  
Le jeune couple sortit, perplexe et plein d’espoir.  
Le roi décida de continuer son enquête. Il en savait suffisamment grâce à la directrice de l’hôpital, mais il n’avait pas encore fait le tour complet de l’entourage. Il entreprit de questionner les musiciens Andras et Lyonel. Ils étaient au palais les plus proches amis de Léa.  
Ils se regardèrent. Puis ils se décidèrent. Andras se lança le premier :  
« Sire, nous vous devons de vivre en paix et sans peur. Mais nous aimons Lindir. Nous sommes prêts à faire n’importe quoi pour l’aider. C’est quelqu’un de très bien. Il aime votre fille, et elle l’aime aussi. Elle ne nous a rien dit. Mais nous avons des yeux. »  
Lyonel opina vigoureusement.  
« Avant-hier, au moment de l’orage, il lui a prêté son manteau. Lorsqu’ils sont rentrés, elle l’a replié et elle le lui a rendu. Nous nous apprêtions à sortir, mais nous y avons renoncé à cause des trombes d’eau. Nous nous sommes instinctivement cachés. Elle a fait un pas vers lui, lui a dit « merci Lindir » et il a reculé brusquement. Il a repris sa cape et s’est incliné sans un mot. Alors elle a tourné les talons. Elle pleurait. Elle a cru qu’il la rejetait.  
Mais à peine était-elle partie qu’il s’est adossé à la plus proche colonne. Nous avons cru qu’il avait un malaise. Il a enfoui son visage là où elle avait mis sa tête. Nous avons cru qu’il pleurait lui aussi.  
Puis il a trouvé des cheveux blonds. Il les a enroulés autour de son doigt et les a embrassés. Il a ouvert sa veste, en a sorti une pochette et y a mis les cheveux. Il a embrassé cette pochette et l’a remise dans sa veste. Il serrait le manteau contre lui, comme s’il la tenait dans ses bras. Et il est rentré chez lui.  
Ils souffrent, sire. S’il vous plaît, il faut les rendre heureux comme vous nous avez rendus heureux. »  
« Ne vous inquiétez pas. J’ai un plan. Je vous tiendrai au courant»  
Andras et Lyonel sourirent, confiants.  
Le roi interrogea ensuite Dame Uruviel, qui était venue spécialement pour féliciter Léa.  
Dame Uruviel était toujours calme. Elle le regarda droit dans les yeux, sans crainte.  
« Léa est MA patiente, avant d’être la fille du roi, et ma collègue désormais. Je suis tenue au secret professionnel, vous le savez. Même vis-à-vis de vous. »  
« Cela vous honore, Madame. Mais je ne vous demande que de confirmer ce que je sais déjà. Ma fille éprouve depuis longtemps un amour démesuré pour Lindir. Et Lindir n’est pas en reste. »  
Dame Uruviel soupira. « Je n’ai pas voulu m’en mêler, mais ces enfants sont malheureux. Le feu de leur amour les consume. Ils peuvent mourir de désespoir. Léa pense que Lindir la méprise parce qu’il ne la regarde pas. Lindir pense qu’aimer la fille du roi est un péché, une faute grave. Il faut régler cela au plus vite. Pourquoi n’auraient-ils pas le droit d’être comblés ? Il faut les confronter. »  
« Pas encore. J’ai mon idée. Je vous remercie, Dame Uruviel. »  
Pour finir en beauté, le roi décida de soumettre Lindir à la question.  
Lindir monta les escaliers quatre à quatre. Il ne voulait pas faire attendre son roi. Il ne s’inquiétait pas outre mesure.  
Mais aujourd’hui Thranduill avait son visage des mauvais jours. Il contourna son bureau pour se planter debout devant Lindir et son regard sagace se vrilla dans le sien. Ils faisaient la même taille mais le roi, eh bien c’était le roi. Il en imposait, et Lindir baissa la tête.  
« Des bruits courent à votre sujet, Lindir. J’ai des yeux et des oreilles partout dans le palais et bien au-delà. On me dit que vous avez changé. Vous n’allez pas bien. Je sais ce que je vous dois et cela m’inquiète. On me dit que vous aimez, mais n’êtes pas aimé et que vous vous languissez.  
Ne mentez pas à votre roi. Quelle est la dame qui vous inflige une telle torture ? Vous ne souriez plus et vous avez maigri. »  
Lindir redressa la tête et soutint le regard du roi.  
« Sire, on vous a dit la vérité. Mais le nom de cette personne, cela ne regarde que moi. Je ferai mon devoir sans faillir. »  
« Je sais que vous ferez votre devoir, comme toujours. » La voix du roi se fit plus âpre « Mais cela me regarde, Lindir. Car il semble bien que vous soyez amoureux… » la voix du roi gronda « DE MA FILLE !»  
Lindir vacilla, et le roi vit son visage se décomposer.  
Il avait devant lui un homme brisé, défait, vaincu, qui attendait sa sentence de mort avec dignité. Le regard de Lindir était fixé vers le lointain, vers la lumière, dehors, qui rentrait à flots dans le bureau.  
« N’essayez pas de nier, Lindir. Tous les indices vous accablent. On m’a rapporté la façon dont vous la regardez, la façon dont vous l’évitez. Vous avez fait franchir un ruisseau à ma fille et à ses trois amies. Vous avez pris la main de ces jeunes filles, mais pour Léa, vous avez remis vos gants.  
Parce que vous la désirez trop. La frôler vous brûle, n’est-ce pas ? Et vous ne plaisantez plus avec elle. Vous ne plaisantez plus avec personne. Lorsqu’elle chante, vous avez les larmes aux yeux.  
Elle va partir créer son hôpital et vous ne la verrez peut-être plus, et vous souffrez le martyre, n’est-ce pas ? Vous ne savez pas si vous serez toujours là quand elle viendra ici prendre quelques congés. Vous voudriez fuir, renoncer à elle, mais vous n’y arrivez pas.  
Lorsqu’elle est à l’université, vous êtes mélancolique, mais lorsqu’elle revient, vous êtes à la torture, n’est-ce pas ? Mais vous ne pouvez pas vous passer de cette torture !  
Vos soldats vous aiment, ils s’inquiètent pour vous, et ils vous observent, Lindir. Ils trouvent que vous êtes infiniment seul et triste.  
Mais il y a CELA ! »

Le roi ouvre brusquement le manteau de Lindir et en arrache une pochette de velours bleu. Il en retire quelques cheveux blonds.  
« Ce sont bien ses cheveux, n’est-ce pas ? » Il les replace dans la pochette. Il marche de long en large dans son bureau devant Lindir, statufié.  
Lindir baisse la tête. Il a perdu son précieux trésor. Il aurait voulu mourir avec. Une larme perle au coin de ses yeux. Le visage tourné vers le soleil qu’il ne verra bientôt plus, il met un genou au sol, il détache sa ceinture et pose doucement son sabre sur le sol.  
Il ne voit pas le visage du roi s’attendrir dans son dos.  
Lindir parle d’une voix douce, calme : « quelle que soit votre condamnation, je l’accepte. Je serais honoré de mourir de votre main. Je n’ai jamais rien espéré d’elle.»  
La voix du roi se veut plus dure :  
«Je le sais. Mais je ne vous ferai pas cette faveur, Lindir »  
« N’importe quelle mort sera la bienvenue, mon seigneur. Ce sera une délivrance. »  
« Nous n’en avons pas fini, Lindir.»  
« Qui plus est, Lindir, il semblerait bien, d’après tous les espions à mon service…que ma fille vous aime également, semble-t-il aussi fort que vous l’aimez, et sans oser vous l’avouer. »  
« On m’a dit, par exemple, que les regards qu’elle vous lançait quand vous aviez le dos tourné, étaient sans équivoque, avec désir, oui, on a employé ces termes-là, et aussi lorsqu’elle parlait à ses amies, qu’elle vous admirait comme un dieu vivant, qu’elle n’avait jamais vu plus bel elfe, plus sage, plus intelligent, plus gentil que vous sur la terre et qu’elle vous considérait comme son modèle. On m’a rapporté qu’elle voulait que vous soyez fière d’elle, que vous ne la considériez plus comme une idiote, écervelée, irresponsable. C’est pour vous qu’elle travaille si dur.  
Elle ne jure que par vous. Sa plus grande terreur est que vous choisissiez quelqu’un d’autre qu’elle, mais elle dit à ses amies que vous méritez bien mieux qu’elle, et que votre choix sera de toutes façon le bon.  
Elle ne parle que de votre dévouement, votre sagesse, votre douceur avec les elfes sous vos ordres, votre amour de la nature, à tel point que vous évitez d’écraser un insecte, votre compassion pour tous les êtres et votre vaillance au combat. On m’a dit que vos dures paroles après son enlèvement l’avaient bien plus blessée que les tentatives de son agresseur. On m’a dit qu’elle sanglotait de remords au souvenir de votre bras blessé.  
On m’a dit qu’elle ne quittait jamais l’écharpe bleue que vous lui avez offerte. Elle l’accompagne même par temps de canicule et jusque dans son lit. Et la directrice de l’université assure qu’un petit portrait de vous ne quitte pas son corsage, sauf lorsqu’elle va aux thermes avec ses amies et qu’elle le cache dans son sac, du moins le croit-elle. C’est un très joli portrait qu’elle a fait de sa main. Vous y êtes torse nu, mon ami, TORSE NU ! »  
Le roi se plante devant Lindir. Le rouge envahit les joues du jeune homme.  
« Je ne le savais pas. »  
« Je vous crois. Elle a dû vous espionner. Vous n’avez jamais rien demandé pour vous-même. Vous vous dites que vous n’avez pas le droit de lever les yeux sur la fille du roi. Qu’elle ne vous est pas destinée. »  
« Je vais mettre fin à vos souffrances. »  
« Voici votre condamnation, Lindir. »  
Le roi ménagea son effet.  
« Vous allez épouser ma fille. Si elle y consent. Ce dont je suis sûr. Quant à mon consentement à moi, aujourd’hui tout roi que je suis, elle s’en passerait. Les temps changent. Les enfants se marient selon leur cœur et c’est très bien ainsi. Vous êtes ce qui pouvait arriver de mieux à ma fille, et j’approuve son choix. Et vous êtes d’un haut lignage, ce qui ne gâte rien. Vous êtes de la famille d’Elrond. J’ai bien changé d’avis à son sujet. Vous avez ma bénédiction.  
Mais laissez-moi arranger les choses à ma façon.  
Je veux la mettre à l’épreuve et savoir si elle est capable de sacrifier sa vie pour vous comme vous étiez prêt à sacrifier la vôtre pour elle. »  
« Et reprenez-ceci ».  
Il lui tendit la pochette bleue, puis, Lindir étant figé de stupeur, il lui prit la main, posa la pochette dedans et referma les doigts de Lindir sur elle. Lindir était secoué de sanglots. Toujours à genoux il appuya sa tête contre ses jambes du roi.  
Le roi attendit patiemment que Lindir reprenne ses esprits, ses mains posées sur ses épaules.  
Au bout de ce qui sembla une éternité, Thranduil aida Lindir à se remettre debout. Il le serra dans ses bras.  
« Je suis heureux d’avoir un autre fils dans ma maison. »  
Le visage était de Lindir était transfiguré, éperdu de gratitude. « Ah, je retrouve le Lindir souriant d’autrefois ! Allez, mon enfant, reprenez votre sabre et ne dites rien à personne ; attendez mes instructions »  
Il pensa en souriant « tu te ramollis, Thranduill, tu te ramollis ! »  
Il n’eut pas le temps de se rassoir que Legolas arrivait, l’air amusé.  
« Qu’avez-vous fait à Lindir ? Je l’ai croisé, il ne m’a même pas vu et a fortiori pas salué. Il semblait sur un nuage. Je ne l’avais pas vu ainsi depuis trop longtemps.»  
Le roi sourit :  
« J’espère avoir fait de lui le plus heureux des elfes. »  
Et il lui raconta ce qui venait de se passer.  
Et après tout, le roi a décidé de convoquer sa fille. A son tour !  
Elle portait la dernière robe qu’il lui avait offerte. Elle était ravissante. Comment ne pas l’aimer ? Il lui fit signe de s’assoir. Elle le regardait sans crainte, avec affection. Il eut du mal à prendre un air austère et sévère.  
« Vous avez grandi. Il faut que je vous parle sérieusement. Je sais que ce projet d’hôpital vous tient à cœur. Vous allez partir loin. N’y-a-t-il rien qui pourrait vous retenir près de nous ? Vous allez manquer à tous. Vous allez manquer à Andras. Je vous croyais un peu amoureuse de lui, non ? »  
Elle s’esclaffa doucement.  
« C’est mon meilleur ami. Il va me manquer également. Et Lyonel aussi. Mais il faut que je vous avoue quelque chose. Seulement je ne voudrais pas que vous en preniez ombrage. Promettez-moi que vous ne leur ferez aucun mal. »  
Il haussa les sourcils.  
« Pourquoi leur ferais-je du mal ? Expliquez-vous. Qu’ont-ils à se reprocher ? »  
« Rien, mais ils ont un secret. Je suis navrée de le trahir mais je voudrais que vous les protégiez à ma place, quand je serai partie. »  
Elle déglutit.  
« Ils sont ensemble. Ils vivent dans des maisons différentes, mais ils s’aiment, comprenez-vous ? Ces choses-là sont rares mais cela arrive. Ce n’est pas de leur faute. Et je suis contente qu’ils soient heureux ensemble. Mais ils sont discrets car certaines personnes considèrent que c’est mal, contre nature. Ils ne font de tort à personne. Ils font bien leur travail. Je les adore.  
Ils sont gais, ils ont de l’esprit et de l’humour. Avec eux, il n’y a pas d’arrière-pensée, pas de séduction. Ce sont des amis loyaux et fidèles et ils feraient n’importe quoi pour moi. Oui, ils vont me manquer. Qu’est-ce qu’on a pu rire tous les trois !  
Quand ils imitent les prétendants que vous me présentez, je suis morte de rire ! Je voudrais que vous les protégiez, s’il vous plait, faites cela pour moi. »  
Il sourit.  
« Croyez-vous que j’ignore ce qui se passe dans mon palais ? Je suis au courant. Et je les protège déjà. »  
On frappa. Il ouvrit la porte et Legolas entra en souriant.  
« Vous arrivez à point nommé, mon cher fils. Venez vous assoir à côté de votre sœur. Nous parlions d’Andras et de Lyonel. Votre sœur me demandait de les protéger en son absence. »  
« J’étais au courant de leur situation.»  
Legolas sourit et son père également. Puis ce dernier redevint grave.  
« Je voudrais vous raconter un souvenir. J’étais jeune et dans la garde de mon père, comme vous, Legolas. Il y avait un elfe, beau comme un astre. Et j’ai compris qu’il m’aimait, discrètement, sans l’avouer à quiconque. Il n’essayait pas de m’approcher. Mais nos yeux se sont croisés maintes fois et il détournait le sien à chaque fois en rougissant. Je voyais bien comme il me regardait. J’étais troublé, flatté et gêné à la fois. Je ne me suis jamais moqué de lui. C’était un bon soldat, agile, habile, et aussi vaillant sinon plus que les autres. Ses camarades avaient dû eux aussi se rendre compte de son trouble car ils ne se gênaient pas pour le bousculer quand j’avais le dos tourné. Alors je l’ai pris sous ma protection. Un jour qu’ils l’avaient humilié plus que d’habitude, j’ai décidé de lui donner ma bannière et les esprits se sont un peu calmés. J’aurais pu le martyriser comme les autres, qu’il ne m’en aurait pas moins vénéré.  
Mais il m’était reconnaissant de mon amitié. Il était prêt à mourir pour moi, pas seulement par devoir comme les autres soldats, mais parce qu’il m’aimait de tout son être.  
Et c’est ce qui est arrivé. Après une bataille, j’ai fait le compte de nos morts et il gisait devant moi. Je suis persuadé que sa dernière pensée a été pour moi. Mon adjoint avait trouvé sur lui deux portraits qu’il me tendit avec mépris pour ce jeune homme. Il avait dû les dessiner de sa main et ils étaient flatteurs. L’un me représentait souriant, le visage penché vers une fleur et l’autre combattant, le visage farouche et le sabre levé. Il avait dû les couvrir de larmes et de baisers.  
Alors je me suis agenouillé près de lui, et j’ai replacé les portraits sur sa poitrine. Et je lui ai donné un baiser et je l’ai bercé en pleurant. Car voyez-vous, il était mort seul. Si j’avais su, le matin même, je lui aurais donné ce baiser et cette étreinte de son vivant.  
Je pense qu’il n’y a rien de plus tragique en ce monde que d’aimer et de n’être pas aimé. A cette époque, j’avais rencontré votre mère, Legolas. Je l’aimais et elle m’aimait. J’étais heureux. Mon père était contre ce mariage, elle ne lui paraissait pas d’assez haut lignage, mais j’aurais épousé votre mère sans son consentement. Eh oui, moi aussi ! Votre mère est morte, mais personne ne peut m’enlever cela : elle m’aimait.  
Il n’a pas eu cette chance. Et il était l’unique enfant de ses parents.  
Mes camarades étaient stupéfaits, et cette histoire est très vite revenue aux oreilles de mon père qui m’a immédiatement convoqué dans ce même bureau. Il écumait de rage. Alors je lui ai raconté la même chose exactement qu’à vous. Il a fini par se calmer et par consentir à mon mariage, ne serait-ce que pour faire cesser les bruits qui se répandaient.  
Peut-être est-ce grâce à ce jeune elfe que j’ai pu profiter un moment de mon bonheur, et que vous êtes né, Legolas.  
Chaque fois que je passe près de chez lui je m’arrête sur sa tombe. »  
Il y eut un silence, et Léa avait les larmes aux yeux.  
« Mais dites-moi, ma fille, j’ai besoin de votre avis. Lindir semble bien malheureux. On me dit qu’une dame le ferait souffrir. Savez-vous quelque chose à ce sujet ? »  
Legolas regarda sa sœur, attentivement, comme le lui avait demandé son père. Il la vit distinctement blêmir et une vague de compassion pour Léa le saisit, mais il n’en devait rien montrer.  
« Je sais ce que je dois à Lindir, mais je respecte sa vie privée, et je refuse de m’en mêler. La dame qui le torture est bien stupide de ne pas l’aimer. Il mérite d’être heureux. »  
Elle se força de sourire. Elle biaisa.  
« Excusez-moi, père, mais il y a tant de choses à préparer ! Je vous remercie de venir assister à la remise de mon diplôme. Mais c’est un vrai déménagement ! »  
Il l’autorisa à partir.  
« Jolie petite menteuse » pensa-t-il. Il fit un signe de connivence à Legolas.  
Celui-ci se dirigea vers le casernement. Il savait où se trouvait la chambre de Lindir. Il frappa à la porte. Lindir ouvrit, les yeux rougis. Il salua son seigneur avec respect. Legolas le regarda avec affection. Il examina la petite pièce. Deux meurtrières en guise de fenêtres, fermées par un petit vitrail avec un arbre de vie. Un simple lit d’une place, avec une table de chevet couverte de livres. Comptabilité, gestion. Legolas sourit. Ahn Ewong savait. C’est lui qui formait Lindir. Un renfoncement servant de penderie. Un petit bureau et sa chaise. Une seule lanterne au plafond. Mais une magnifique tapisserie au-dessus de la petite cheminée, représentant un somptueux arbre de vie. Lindir vit le regard admiratif de Lagolas et lui expliqua que c’était l’œuvre de sa mère, Philia.  
Ses tapisseries étaient renommées. Devant, au sol, une simple natte sur laquelle était posé un banc de prière.  
Brusquement, Legolas serra le jeune elfe dans ses bras. Il dit « mon petit frère » et Lindir se remit à pleurer. Il dit « excusez-moi, mon seigneur ».  
Et Legolas répliqua : «Je comprends, seigneur Lindir. J’ai vécu avec Dame Tauriel ce que vous vivez en ce moment. Je n’étais pas plus préparé que vous.»  
Lindir demanda, humblement, plein d’espoir : « Votre sœur, m’aimerai t ? Je n’ose croire à ce bonheur. Elle ne me regarde pas. »  
Legolas sourit : « parce qu’elle agit exactement comme vous, seigneur Lindir ». Il insistait à dessein sur le mot « seigneur », ce qui accentuait le trouble du jeune elfe, mais il allait devoir s’y habituer. « Elle vous évite comme vous l’évitez. Elle pense qu’elle n’est pas digne de votre courage. Elle vous regarde quand vous avez le dos tourné, comme vous la regardez quand vous pensez que personne ne vous voit. Et cela fait un moment que je vous observe tous les deux.  
Parce que j’ai, par hasard, vu vos larmes, mon petit frère. Et nous vous devons tous tant que votre bonheur nous importe. Et il se trouve que le bonheur de Léa dépend étroitement du vôtre. J’ai vu ses larmes à elle aussi. N’ayez pas peur. Ne vous sous-estimez pas.  
Vous avez pleinement droit à ce bonheur. Mon père a tout arrangé pour vous deux. Ayez confiance en vous, ayez confiance en la vie.»  
Legolas relâcha Lindir. Puis il prit congé, le sourire aux lèvres :  
« Vous partirez un jour après nous, petit frère. En attendant, essayez de vous reposer et de dormir. »  
******  
Le soir, après avoir épluché quelques dossiers, le roi vint retrouver Ariel qui se coiffait dans sa chambre. Il lui déclara de but en blanc :  
« J’ai décidé de marier Léa. Avec Lindir. »  
Ariel posa calmement sa brosse.  
« Ah, tiens ! »  
« Saviez-vous qu’elle en était amoureuse ? »  
Ariel, toujours calme, répliqua :  
« Je l’ignorais. Je suis sa mère, il est normal qu’elle ne se confie pas à moi et que je sois la dernière au courant. Je mettais sa nervosité sur le compte de ses futures responsabilités. Mais il me semblait bien que…»  
« Elle est folle amoureuse de Lindir sans oser lui avouer car il l’évite et elle en est malheureuse. Elle pense qu’il la méprise depuis son enlèvement. Son reproche la hante.  
Et Lindir meurt d’amour pour elle sans oser le lui dire, parce que ce jeune idiot, élevé par des parents très respectueux, pense que lever les yeux sur la fille du roi est un crime. Quoique… »  
Et il lui raconta le fruit de son enquête.  
Ariel sourit :  
« Finalement, mon seigneur, si vous n’étiez pas le roi avec une foule d’espions à votre service, vous n’en sauriez pas davantage que moi. Il est heureux qu’elle se soit confiée à ses amies de l’université. Ma pauvre petite fille doit se sentir bien seule.»  
« En effet, vous avez probablement raison… »  
« Il ne reste plus qu’à les mettre en présence l’un de l’autre.. »  
« Non, j’ai mon idée. J’ai un plan. Je veux la mettre à l’épreuve.»  
« Et je suppose que je n’ai pas mon mot à dire… Vous faites bien la paire avec maître Ewong ! Me ferez- vous la grâce de me dévoiler ce plan ? »  
Il exposa tous les détails du plan qu’il avait conçu.  
Ariel prit un ton glacial :  
« Vous rendez-vous compte de ce que ma fille va endurer ? »  
« Ce ne sera que pour trois jours ! »  
« Ainsi, vous pensez que je n’ai pas élevé ma fille aussi bien que vous avez élevé Legolas ? Vous n’auriez jamais songé à lui infliger une telle torture ! »  
« Ce n’est pas cela ! Lindir est prêt à mourir pour elle ! »  
« Et vous pensez que Léa en est incapable ? Vous aussi, quand vous vous y mettez, vous êtes une bourrique têtue ! »  
Ariel se mit à pleurer.  
« Sortez ! Je vous en prie ! Sortez ! »  
Il obtempéra. Le chat en profita pour rentrer. Le roi se retrouva dans le couloir, désemparé. Et un peu jaloux du chat. Lui aurait des caresses. C’était la première fois qu’ils ne dormiraient pas ensemble. Il sentit qu’il était allé trop loin. Même Legolas était contre lui. Mais la machine infernale était lancée.  
Sans savoir pourquoi, il repensa au dernier spectacle. Ahn Ewong et Ariel avaient chanté un duo d’amour. A la fin, elle lui avait pris la main et ils avaient chanté joue contre joue. Il avait senti un petit pincement au cœur. Il avait applaudi, car tout le monde attendait sa réaction et il ne voulait pas montrer qu’il s’était senti offensé.  
Le soir, il s’était allongé sans la toucher. Il lui avait dit : « Ahn Ewong est jeune et beau. Il vous plaît, n’est-ce pas ? » Ariel l’avait regardé avec étonnement. Puis elle avait souri : « seriez-vous jaloux ? Oh, vous êtes jaloux ! » Des larmes avaient perlé à ses yeux.  
« Oh, je ne voulais pas vous offenser, et surtout pas en public. Ce n’était qu’un spectacle, et normalement, on se cache derrière un éventail, pour faire semblant de s’embrasser, et je n’ai pas voulu laisser un doute. Oh, vous êtes jaloux ! Vous n’avez aucune raison de l’être mais vous ne pouvez pas me faire de plus beau compliment. Si, si, vous êtes jaloux ! Cela signifie que vous tenez un peu à moi ? Ne vous inquiétez pas. Il n’y aura plus de duo.»  
Il ne répondit pas. Il regardait le plafond sombrement et elle s’était penchée vers lui pour embrasser le coin de sa bouche.  
Il finit par dire : « je me souviens bien que vous m’avez comparé à un vieux poirier. »  
Ariel pouffa : « oui, un arbre tourmenté mais à la sève si bonne, qu’elle donne des fruits délicieux. Oui, je regarde les beaux garçons. Vous ne vous privez pas de regarder les jolies filles ! Oui, je compare, j’admire, mais toujours, toujours, je vois que vous les éclipsez tous ! Vous êtes sans pareil, mon seigneur ! Et toujours, je me rappelle que vous m’avez choisie et à quel point j’ai de la chance d’avoir à côté de moi le plus bel elfe de la terre, et le plus noble de cœur. »  
Elle s’était blottie contre lui et il n’avait pas pu lui résister.  
Oui, il tenait à elle. Mais il ne le lui dirait jamais.  
Il s’allongea sur son lit. Il ne put trouver le sommeil. Il avait perdu l’habitude de dormir seul. Tous les anciens chagrins enfouis revinrent à la surface. La mort de son élan, occultée à l’époque par le départ de Legolas. La mort de son père, la mort de sa reine. C’était un bon rappel. Rien n’était acquis. Sa reine était grande. Elle avait un beau visage à l’ovale parfait. Elle était douce, calme et réservée. Ariel était petite, avec un visage de chat. Elle était spontanée, vive, chaleureuse… et tactile ! Il n’aurait pas cru aimer deux personnes aussi dissemblables. Non, il n’aimait pas Ariel. Il avait besoin d’elle. Il avait bu la coupe de la solitude jusqu’à la lie. Le cœur lourd, il sortit sur la terrasse. Il faisait doux. Il s’installa sur la banquette. La forêt bruissait doucement. Elle le remerciait de ses soins, de sa guérison, elle lui parlait de sa beauté qu’elle retrouvait, au fur et à mesure qu’il la nettoyait. Les animaux lui parlaient aussi de la paix. La forêt avait toujours su le consoler, et il finit par fermer les yeux.  
*****  
Léa était heureuse de voir sa famille réunie. Le grand hôtel était réquisitionné. Afin d’y faire de la place, elle avait insisté pour rester dans sa chambrée avec ses amies, pour profiter d’elles avant leur séparation. Elles lui manqueraient, mais elles se reverraient. 

La remise des diplômes, ce mercredi, fut son dernier moment d’insouciance. Elle joua avec Leandir et Danae, elle bavarda de tout et de rien avec ses parents, ses grand-parents, ses oncles et ses tantes, Rohen et Magda, Tauriel et Legolas. Ils étaient tristes de son prochain départ, mais elle s’efforça de les consoler. Elle rit au banquet des plaisanteries de ses amies. Elle discuta un bon moment avec la directrice de l’université des derniers préparatifs du convoi de matériel pour le futur hôpital, et quand ses parents et la directrice la félicitèrent officiellement, lors de la cérémonie de remise du diplôme et de la toge, elle avait un grand sourire jusqu’aux oreilles. Elle avait quand même versé une larme pendant sa prestation de serment. Et elle avait vu sa mère en faire autant. Elle allait partir un bon moment, mais elle les reverrait. Elle leur promit de revenir au château pour ses prochains congés. Elle pensa, pleine d’espérance, que Lindir y serait peut-être. Elle avait son diplôme. Elle était la première de sa promotion. Elle n’était plus une petite fille. Elle lui parlerait. Elle rassemblerait son courage, cette fois. Son père avait parlé d’une dame qui le tourmentait. Elle devait affronter cela. Et s’il n’était plus au palais, elle irait le retrouver. Où qu’il puisse être.  
Jeudi matin, la journée s’annonçait radieuse.  
Elle ouvrit des yeux grands comme des soucoupes, lorsqu’elle le vit traverser le campus. Lindir. Que venait-il faire ici ?  
Elle eut un pincement au cœur. Un mauvais pressentiment. Il se dirigea droit vers elle. Il souriait. Il avait l’air apaisé. Il la salua cérémonieusement avec douceur.  
Son cœur se serra. Comme il était beau ! Son ventre se noua.  
Elle esquissa un sourire mais ne put articuler un son.  
« Je vois bien votre surprise, demoiselle Léa. En fait, je suis ici pour me marier. Dimanche, j’épouse enfin la dame de mes pensées qui vit ici, et je change de travail, je deviens administrateur d’hôpital. J’ai étudié, moi aussi. Dans sa grande bonté, votre père a bien voulu m’accorder ce bonheur et m’honorer de sa présence. »  
Il vit distinctement le sang se retirer du visage de Léa, mais il n‘avait pas le droit de lui dire la vérité.  
Son cœur se serra. Elle l’aimait. Il aurait voulu la prendre dans ses bras mais, ordre du roi, il était hors de question qu’il désobéisse à celui qui lui permettait d’épouser sa fille.  
Quant à Léa, elle crut que le sol se creusait sous ses pieds.  
Qu’avait-elle espéré ? Cela devait arriver. Il avait droit au bonheur. La dame de ses pensées avait enfin vu clair. Comment aurait-il pu en être autrement ? Il attirait tous les regards et les cœurs.  
Elle le félicita. Elle se força à y mettre beaucoup de douceur. Ils marchaient côte à côte et elle ne pouvait pas le regarder, elle aurait éclaté en sanglots. Elle n’avait pas le droit de troubler sa quiétude nouvelle. Ses amies lui faisaient signe de loin et elle s’excusa, soulagée.  
Elle sentit qu’il la regardait. Que pensait-il ? Se doutait-il qu’il la poignardait dans le cœur ?  
Elle devait quand même mettre ses amies au courant.  
Ce qu’elle fit d’une voix neutre, ravalant ses larmes. Elles ne firent pas de commentaire, mais échangèrent dans son dos des regards navrés.  
Elles n’étaient pas dupes, au vu de sa mine défaite, du faux entrain que Léa mit à ouvrir les paris quant à l’identité de l’élue de Lindir.  
Léa insista pour parier un ducat sur la demoiselle Honora, fille du gouverneur de la ville, qui était une fort jolie brune.  
Sandra misa sans enthousiasme sur Véronica, Vanessa sur Elena et Maara refusa de parier mais accepta de tenir la caisse. Lors du déjeuner au réfectoire, elles regardèrent avec consternation Léa avaler deux bouchées et pas davantage. L’après-midi, elle travailla avec la directrice aux préparatifs du convoi. Mais elle avait perdu son entrain. Elle s’efforça cependant de donner le change.  
Et à ses parents, au dîner, elle tâcha de faire bonne figure. Lindir était là. Mais elle évita de le regarder.  
Son départ était prévu dimanche matin. Elle ne pourrait assister au mariage. Elle s’excuserait et partirait vers son destin solitaire, de travail et de prière. C’était ce qu’elle devait faire. Ne pas jeter d’ombre sur le bonheur mérité de Lindir.  
Le vendredi matin, après une nuit sans sommeil, elle rassembla ses cheveux en un austère chignon, serré dans une résille verte et elle enfila sa toge assortie de médecin.  
Mais Léa n’était pas au bout de son supplice.  
Lorsque les quatre jeunes filles sortirent, Lindir attendait. Ses amies s’éloignèrent, laissant Léa face à son tourmenteur qui désirait lui demander un service. Elles le fusillèrent d’un oeil noir bien appuyé, méchamment ravies de le voir détourner son regard.  
« Il se trouve que je n’ai pas acheté de costume pour la cérémonie. Me feriez-vous l’honneur de m’aider à choisir ? »  
Elle s’entendit répondre qu’en effet, ce serait un honneur pour elle. Mais elle eut l’impression que ce n’était pas elle qui parlait. Elle, elle était en train de mourir.  
Ils se rendirent chez Dame Sonora. C’était une dame altière, belle et douce, qui les accueillit avec grâce, sans servilité. Parmi tous les modèles, l’un attira l’œil avisé de Léa. Il était d’un bleu soutenu, légèrement scintillant. Dame Sonora regarda Léa avec surprise et approbation. C’était en effet LE modèle qu’elle-même aurait choisi, car dans sa simplicité épurée, il mettait en valeur l’élégance naturelle du jeune elfe.  
Lorsque Lindir l’eut revêtu, Léa sentir son cœur se broyer dans sa poitrine et son ventre se nouer. Il était si beau, si majestueux dans sa simplicité. Rien à voir avec son père, mais si élégant lui aussi ! D’une telle noblesse ! Et elle le perdait à jamais. Elle croisa le regard sagace de dame Sonora et détourna le sien où des larmes perlaient, mais heureusement, Lindir lui tournait le dos.  
Elle réussit à se maîtriser. Elle regarda un voile de dentelle délicatement ouvragé. Elle aurait voulu que Lindir le pose sur ses cheveux et lui baise les lèvres, et elle réprima un gémissement.  
Pour ajouter au raffinement de sa torture, Lindir lui demanda avec son immense douceur quelle robe elle choisirait pour son mariage à elle. Elle haussa les épaules, faussement désinvolte, mais il insista doucement. Alors elle examina toute la collection.  
Ce n’étaient que boursouflures et meringues et elle le dit sans ambages. Son regard s’arrêta sur une robe droite toute simple. Blanche et pure, c’est celle qu’elle aurait voulu porter aux côtés de Lindir.  
Elle ne toucha même pas la robe sur le portant et tourna les talons, se dirigeant vers la caisse. Dame Sonora s’exclama : « mais c’est une robe de demoiselle d’honneur ! »  
Elle lui fit un sourire forcé et sortit sa bourse.  
« Lindir, je vous offre ce costume, en gage d’amitié et de bonne chance pour votre vie future. »  
« Je ne puis accepter ! »  
« Faites-moi la grâce de faire si peu pour vous alors que vous avez tant fait pour moi ! »  
Il accepta. Il s’inclina devant elle, ses magnifiques cheveux noirs brillants se déployèrent sur ses épaules et le cœur de Léa s’émietta encore davantage si c’était possible. Ils sortirent.  
Elle ne vit pas dans son dos le regard apitoyé de dame Sonora, puis son regard résolu.  
Le vendredi midi, comme le soir, elle mangea avec ses amies au réfectoire, deux bouchées pour essayer en vain de donner le change. Entre temps, avec la directrice, elle travailla d’arrache-pied.  
Et passa une deuxième nuit sans sommeil. Elle essaya de prier. Mais elle revoyait Lindir, nu sous la cascade. Sa beauté rayonnante. Encore et toujours lui, si digne dans son costume bleu d’une simplicité épurée. Elle réprima des sanglots, qui auraient risqué de réveiller ses amies.  
Le samedi matin, son père l’envoya chercher. Alors elle prit une nouvelle décision.  
Ce fut elle qui attaqua.  
« Père, je dois tant à Lindir que je voudrais lui faire un cadeau. Je lui dois tout. Vous m’avez fait don de tant de belles choses. Permettez-moi de vous confier ma cassette. J’aimerais offrir à Lindir un arbre de vie pour l’hôpital. Le leur ne suffit plus ; il leur en faut un autre.  
Cela coûte une fortune, je le sais, mais je ne porterai plus ces bijoux puisque je me consacre à la médecine. Je n’opérerai pas avec un diadème ! »  
Le roi sourit.  
« Il en serait fait comme vous le désirez, ma chère enfant. Mais j’ai prévu pour vous encore un diadème, eh oui, un de plus ! Me ferez-vous le plaisir de le porter pour la cérémonie ? »  
Il leva les bras pour la coiffer d’un diadème d’une finesse extraordinaire, étincelant doucement de diamants.  
Elle réprima un sanglot.  
« Père, vous avez un goût exquis ! »  
Il désigna le fauteuil.  
« Et j’ai acheté cette robe sur la recommandation de Lindir. Je serais heureux que vous la portiez. »  
Elle vit avec horreur la robe blanche qu’elle avait montrée la veille. Elle protesta et demanda pourquoi elle ne portait pas la même robe de demoiselle d’honneur que les autres jeunes filles.  
« Parce que vous êtes la fille du roi ! »  
Elle haussa les épaules.  
« Père, vous savez bien que je ne pourrai assister à cette cérémonie. Je le regrette mais je pars avec le convoi dimanche ; il serait inconvenant que je me soustraie à mon engagement. Je dois accomplir mon devoir.»  
« Ne vous inquiétez pas, ma chérie ; j’ai âprement négocié avec la directrice, le convoi ne partira que mardi. »  
Elle protesta qu’être fille de roi ne devait pas lui donner des privilèges et qu’elle devait donner l’exemple, mais elle fut bien obligée d’encaisser ce nouveau coup du sort.  
Elle s’inclina devant son père. « Je ferai honneur à Lindir.»  
Puis elle eut une idée.  
« Et pour faire mieux, j’aimerais tenir votre bannière blanche du courage, devant lui, pour lui rendre hommage, si vous le permettez. »  
Il eut l’air étonné, mais il acquiesça. Elle prit congé.  
Une fois dehors, prise d’un vertige, elle s’assit un moment sur un banc.  
Il lui restait une course à faire.  
Elle s’arrêta à la maison du pèlerin, avant de retourner faire semblant de déjeuner et travailler à l’inventaire du matériel pour son hôpital.  
Encore une dernière nuit avant l’achèvement de son calvaire. Elle fit son baluchon.  
Elle dut se donner un mal infini pour avaler deux bouchées au dîner, puis elle s’excusa auprès de ses amies et de sa famille. Elle sortit au soir déclinant, seule. Le splendide coucher de soleil et la douceur de l’air ajoutaient à son désarroi. Elle se mourait, la beauté du monde n’en avait cure.  
Elle ne vit pas qu’elle était suivie.  
L’arbre de vie murmurait dans la brise. Elle l’enlaça. Son tronc était si énorme qu’il fallait trente personnes se tenant la main pour en faire le tour. Mais il donnait un rare élixir qui sauvait des vies. Comme elle avait aimé s’assoir dans l’herbe sous sa majesté tutélaire, insouciante, juste désireuse de lire et d’apprendre ! Bientôt, le roi l’avait promis, il y aurait un second arbre. Elle n’aurait plus besoin de ses bijoux.  
Puis elle donna un dernier baiser à l’écorce et se dirigea vers un autre arbre, au bas de la colline. L’arbre du pèlerinage. L’arbre des renonçants.  
Elle retira de sa toge verte l’écharpe bleue qu’elle avait soigneusement enveloppée dans un brocart brodé d’or, avec les portraits de Lindir. Elle y posa un dernier baiser et jeta son trésor dans le creux du tronc.  
Elle s’agenouilla et récita la prière des renonçants. Elle se releva, salua l’arbre et rentra pour une autre nuit de torture.  
Le lendemain, dernier jour de calvaire. Elle revêtit sagement la robe blanche. Elle ajusta le diadème de son père sur son chignon serré. A quoi bon laisser ses cheveux flotter, cela ne plairait pas à sa mère, mais elle devrait s’y habituer, à l’idée de son crâne rasé. Elle ne se regarda pas dans le miroir.  
Lindir examina le portrait qu’il avait récupéré dans l’arbre où Léa l’avait déposé, avec l’écharpe. En fait il y en avait deux sur la même feuille. Elle avait hérité du talent de son père. Elle l’avait représenté dans le ruisseau, nu jusqu’à la taille. A gauche, il souriait à l’oiseau posé sur sa main. A droite, sous la cascade les bras levés rassemblant ses cheveux, la tête en arrière, l’eau ruisselant sur le visage.  
Il en rougit jusqu’au bout de ses oreilles d’elfe, en imaginant qu’elle avait pu voir...tout le reste. Et sa rougeur subite amusa beaucoup le roi.  
Ils avaient également pris ses bagages dans sa chambre. Outre la trousse de médecin de Léa, il y avait son sac. Ils en vidèrent le maigre contenu.  
Une cape brune avec capuchon,  
Deux robes brunes,  
Deux tabliers de chirurgie,  
Une paire de chaussures pour l’hiver,  
Une paire de sandales pour l’été,  
Un pain de savon,  
Un coupe-ongles,  
Et le rasoir pour les cheveux  
Ariel fondit en sanglots. Sa fille voulait couper ses si beaux cheveux blonds.  
C’en était trop. Elle jeta un regard noir à Thranduil à travers ses larmes et passa dans l’autre bureau.

C’est alors qu’on frappa à la porte. Lindir alla ouvrir. Le roi recula dans l’ombre.  
C’était Dame Sonora. Elle avait le visage grave. Elle salua Lindir et le regarda droit dans les yeux.  
« Je voudrais vous parler de la jeune femme qui vous accompagnait dans ma boutique, mon seigneur. Elle lança un regard noir à Lindir. Vous êtes bien cruel de lui avoir infligé cela. Elle vous aime, cela crève les yeux, et vous lui faites la torture de lui demander de choisir un costume alors que vous en épousez une autre.  
Je n’ai vu ce regard désespéré qu’elle avait, quand vous tourniez le dos, qu’une seule fois auparavant. On a retrouvé la jeune femme morte sur son lit le lendemain. Dame Galadriel avait tenu à faire l’autopsie elle-même. La jeune femme ne s’était pas suicidée. Elle est tout simplement morte de chagrin. Son cœur s’était arrêté.»  
Elle est dans le temple, elle tient la bannière du roi. Elle est à bout de forces. »  
Elle se leva et, la main sur la porte, ajouta gravement.  
«Je vous aurai prévenu. »  
Puis elle partit.  
Lindir se mit à trembler, mais il n’eut pas le temps de souffler.  
On re-frappa à la porte. Deux jeunes femmes entrèrent. Lindir les reconnut : Sandra et Maara.

Sandra semblait contenir une rage folle avec peine. Si son regard avait pu tuer, Lindir aurait été pulvérisé. De grosses larmes jaillirent de ses yeux. Elle cria : « comment pouvez-vous être aussi cruel ! Comment pouvez-vous en épouser une autre qu’elle ? Et de surcroit vous l’obligez à assister à sa crucifixion ! C’est ignoble. Elle crève d’amour pour vous ! Elle en crève au sens littéral du terme ! On l’emmène ! On la sort de là, que cela vous plaise ou pas. On l’a laissée avec Vanessa mais on y retourne et on l’emmène avec nous où elle voudra. »  
Puis Sandra avisa les bagages de Léa, l’écharpe bleue, le dessin. Elle explosa de fureur. Maara essayait de la retenir mais elle lança un regard méprisant à Lindir. »  
« Comment avez- vous osé ! »  
Et Lindir fondit en larmes.  
Cela ne calma pas Sandra.  
« Ah, il est bien temps de pleurer, c’est un peu tard, non ? Allez, viens, Maara, on y retourne.»  
D’une voix étranglée, Lindir articula :  
« Mais c’est elle que j’ai choisie ! C’est elle !»  
Stupéfaite, Sandra écarquilla les yeux, et aboya :  
« Alors à quoi rime cette mascarade ? Pourquoi la laisser mijoter dans cette torture ? »  
Il cria :  
« Je n’ai pas eu cette idée ! »  
« Alors qui ? Pourquoi ?»  
« C’est moi. »  
Le roi sortit de l’ombre.  
« Je voulais savoir si elle avait un cœur de reine. Si elle pouvait sacrifier sa vie par amour. »  
Sandra fit un pas en avant et toisa le roi, grandie par sa colère.  
«Quel genre de père êtes-vous ? Elle n’a pas un cœur de reine ! Elle a un cœur d’ange ! Il faut arrêter cela, TOUT DE SUITE ! Elle est en train de mourir. » Sandra sanglotait.  
Maara essaya de s’interposer :  
« C’est le ROI ! », mais Sandra ne recula pas d’un pouce.  
Maara ajouta d’une voix calme, avec un regard glacial pour le roi :  
« Je ne l’aurais pas exprimé ainsi mais je suis entièrement d’accord avec Sandra. »  
Le roi la regarda dans les yeux avec lassitude.  
« Vous avez raison. Qu’on en finisse ! Sa mère pleure à côté. Allez la chercher, Lindir. »  
Il regarda les deux jeunes elfes.  
« Quand je vous ferai signe, prenez le voile et posez-le sur son diadème. Il y a deux anneaux dans le voile et j’ai fait faire deux crochets dans le diadème à cet effet. Retournez auprès d’elle. Nous suivons.»

Léa se cramponne à la bannière.  
Elle ne s’est même pas rendue compte que Sandra et Maara étaient sorties.  
Elle se tient bien droite, la bannière au bout de son bras. Vanessa est derrière elle, prête à la soutenir.  
Quand ses amies reviennent, elle ne s’en aperçoit pas davantage. Elle continue sa prière.  
Même lorsque l’orgue retentit, elle ne réagit pas. Cela signifie que ses parents et Lindir prennent place dans le chœur. Mais elle ne les regarde pas. Si elle le regarde, lui, elle va s’évanouir. Elle fixe obstinément la flamme devant l’arbre de vie.  
« Eru Iluvatar, Mère-Père de l’univers et arbre de vie, donnez-moi votre force.  
Eru-Iluvatar, Mère-Père de l’univers et arbre de vie, donnez-moi votre paix.  
Puissé-je étendre mon pauvre amour humain à tous les êtres en parfaite équanimité.  
Puissé-je accomplir mon devoir sans faillir. »  
Les ah et les oh finissent par s’arrêter.  
Et une voix douce s’élève. Lindir. Sa voix. Elle se refuse à le regarder, puisqu’il lui faut renoncer à lui.  
Sa voix est plus grave qu’à l’ordinaire. C’est normal, il s’agit de son mariage. C’est la dernière fois qu’elle entend cette voix chérie entre toutes. Il remercie le roi et Dame Ariel de toutes leurs bontés et d’avoir donné leur bénédiction, et de lui avoir accordé une mutation pour favoriser le plus beau jour de toute sa vie, son mariage avec l’elfe la plus ravissante, la plus douce et la plus tendre des êtres de la Terre, un ange incarné, prêt à sacrifier sa vie pour le bonheur celui qu’elle aime, comme lui-même offre aujourd’hui sa vie pour elle.  
Il y a des oh et des ah. La jeune fiancée a du faire son entrée. Elle ne veut pas connaître le visage de celle qui va revêtir le voile de dentelle qui attend, chatoyant sur le reposoir. Pour elle-même, une robe de bure brune l’attend dans son sac. C’est ainsi. Elle dirigera son hôpital seule, comme une nonne. Travail et méditation. Pas d’enfants aux cheveux noirs et aux yeux profonds comme ceux de Lindir. Pas de petits à chérir le soir, à border dans leur lit. Pas d’époux pour la prendre dans ses bras après une dure journée de sang et de soins.  
Elle regarde la flamme devant l’arbre de vie, et demande le courage de sourire et de féliciter. Pour l’heure, en tant que porte drapeau, elle peut se permettre de garder sa posture rigide.  
Mais pour le repas qui va suivre…Sa décision est prise. Elle ne peut faire plus. Elle n’assistera pas à ce repas, ni au bal, oh, et sa mère voudra chanter le duo des fleurs avec elle…pitié ! Sitôt le couple sorti du temple, elle prend la route. Tant pis pour la réception, ses parents et son rang à tenir. Un renonçant n’a pas de rang à tenir. Il n’a qu’à se tenir à l’écart du monde.  
Cette décision lâche lui apporte un petit soulagement. C’est bien mesquin de la part d’un renonçant à la spiritualité soi-disant à toute épreuve. Comme s’il s’agissait d’une vocation ! C’est une déroute. Encore quelques minutes, la bénédiction, puis elle fera semblant de suivre le cortège dans la nef, et elle pourra prendre ses jambes à son cou si elles veulent bien la porter.  
Elle sortira par les toilettes, passera chercher sa trousse et son sac dans sa chambre, et y laissera la bannière, sans panache. La bannière du courage ! Quelle ironie ! La fille du roi qui se carapate lâchement, incapable de regarder en face et de féliciter celle que Lindir a choisie.  
Soudain, quelqu’un la tire par les cheveux. Elle entend la voix grondeuse de Sandra qui souffle à Maara : «c’est pas trop tôt ! Pas ici, là ! » Un poids lourd sur sa tête la lui fait pencher en arrière. Ses amies la maintiennent prisonnière. A-t-elle eu un malaise ? Même pas fichue de tenir encore dix minutes. Les yeux clos, elle murmure que ça va aller, ne vous inquiétez pas les filles.  
Elle a les mains tellement crispées sur la hampe de la bannière que Vanessa doit lui déplier les doigts un par un. Puis ses amies la lâchent et ce sont d’autres bras qui l’enveloppent, on la soulève, et elle sent un baiser sur sa bouche, un autre sur chacun de ses yeux.  
Elle est maintenant étroitement serrée dans des bras puissants, fermes, solides. Et ce parfum boisé, frais. Et ces baisers qui pleuvent, encore et encore. Doux et avides sur ses lèvres. Les yeux toujours clos, elle sent des larmes couler sur ses joues. Mais ce ne sont pas les siennes.  
Elle tremble maintenant, elle claque des dents. On la serre encore plus fort. Un tissu soyeux contre sa joue, et de couleur bleue. Maintenant, ce sont ses larmes à elle qui jaillissent. Elle est secouée de sanglots silencieux. Ce parfum entre tous. Quelqu’un lui prend la main et glisse un anneau à son doigt. Quelqu’un entrelace ses doigts avec les siens. Et ces baisers qui n’en finissent pas.  
Sa tête est entraînée en arrière par un long voile de dentelle et ainsi elle offre sa gorge à d’autres baisers. On rit dans l’assistance. Et l’orgue soudain tonitrue. Si elle ouvre les yeux, elle a peur que le rêve s’arrête.  
(référence musicale : l’ouverture de l’Orfeo de Monteverdi. Si, si, il y a bien une version pour orgue)  
Lindir. Elle murmure son nom. Il lui répond : « je vous aime, regardez-moi ». Mais un nouveau flot de larmes brouille sa vision. Et une nouvelle pluie de baisers. L’assistance rit et applaudit tandis que le tonnerre de l’orgue continue. Elle finit par ouvrir les yeux. Les yeux qui lui font face sont si doux et si lumineux qu’elle en frémit. Mais ce sont bien ses yeux. Lindir. Elle ne lui connaissait dernièrement qu’un regard grave, triste.  
Sauf jeudi, quand il avait annoncé son mariage et qu’elle avait eu si mal ! Ce regard si doux, c’était donc pour elle !  
Il pleure. Elle n’avait jamais vu Lindir pleurer. Il pleure avec un grand sourire entre deux baisers.  
Maître Ewong, tout de blanc vêtu, éblouissant, demande à Lindir s’il veut bien épouser Léa, fille de Thranduill et d’Ariel et il dit oui avec force. Puis il demande ensuite à Léa si elle veut bien épouser Lindir, fils de Lorier et de Philia et elle souffle oui dans un torrent de larmes.  
Il n’a pas lâché sa main où l’anneau brille pendant ce moment, et il la soutient de son autre bras et elle l’entend murmurer «merci » tandis qu’il embrasse son oreille. Elle a posé sa tête contre son torse et rien ne pourrait l’arracher de là. Il est le roc solide contre lequel elle s’appuie enfin.  
Elle l’enlace et se presse contre lui, toujours secouée de sanglots. Ses larmes à lui tombent sur ses cheveux à travers la dentelle du voile. Elle cherche à son tour les lèvres tant désirées. Elle lui dit enfin : « je vous aime. »  
La lumière entre à flots par les vitraux.  
L’orgue fait silence et le roi s’avance près de sa fille, et soudain, il met un genou au sol. L’assistance est sidérée. Le geste de pardon, cette vieille coutume si ancienne n’avait pas été demandé depuis des siècles. Il demande pardon à sa fille d’avoir douté de son cœur et de l’avoir si durement éprouvé.  
Léa pose sa main sur les cheveux de son père en signe d’acceptation. Puis elle se penche et embrasse tendrement ces mêmes cheveux.  
Il se relève et baise la main de sa fille.  
Il se tourne vers Ariel, remet un genou à terre et fait la même demande. « Pardon de vous avoir fait sangloter, Madame, pardon de vous avoir infligé de voir votre fille souffrir. » Dans ses yeux, une impérieuse prière. Elle se penche et pose elle aussi sa main sur les cheveux blonds. « Puisque ma fille a pu vous pardonner, je le peux aussi ». Il lui baise la main puis se relève, soulagé.  
Enfin, il descend de la plate-forme. Et pose un genou en terre devant les trois amies de sa fille, qui pleurent et rient en même temps, puis se figent, stupéfaites. « Vous avez eu le courage de défier un roi pour réparer une injustice. C’est de personnes comme vous dont j’ai besoin dans mon royaume. Je vous remercie et demande votre pardon.»  
D’une main tremblante, chacune à son tour pose sa main sur la tête du roi. 

Ils ne purent échapper aux félicitations, à la réception, ni au bal. Mais sa mère lui a épargné le duo des fleurs et Léa lui en est reconnaissante. Elle ne s’était même pas rendue compte que c’étaient Andras et Lyonel qui tenaient l’orgue, qu’il y avait la magnifique épouse d’Ahn Ewong et leurs trois enfants. Et tellement d’amis. D’abord Radagast, qui a toujours ses oiseaux avec lui, à la grande joie des enfants ! Et tous ceux qui n’étaient pas partis vers l’ouest. Arwen et Aragorn, Eowin et son époux Faramir, et leurs enfants. Les hobbits, leurs magnifiques familles. Les nains, en famille également. Les familles de ses amies. Les parents de Lindir. Elle les voit pour la première fois. Elle sait maintenant de qui Lindir tient sa stupéfiante beauté. Ils ont offert au roi et à Legolas chacun une splendide tapisserie comme celle que Legolas avait admirée dans la chambre de Lindir. Ils sont éperdus de gratitude. Ils avaient bien vu que leur fils ainé dépérissait. Et là, ils le voient radieux. Et avec la fille du roi !  
Ils apprennent à cette occasion, de la bouche de ce dernier, tout ce que Lindir a fait pour Legolas et Léa. Ce qui permet au roi de mesurer la modestie de son gendre. Lindir ne s’est jamais vanté de ce qu’il a fait pour sa famille. Le roi pose sa main sur l’épaule de Lindir, à la grande fierté de Lorier.  
Enfin, ils sont seuls. La chambre est somptueuse, remplie de fleurs et de dentelles. Mais elle ne voit que lui, et lui, il ne voit qu’elle. Il embrasse sa nuque gracile, il lui retire son diadème, il défait le chignon et le flot des cheveux dorés coule sur la robe blanche. Elle a des cernes autour des yeux, et il réfrène son désir, pour lui demander tendrement « voulez-vous dormir un moment, Madame ? »  
Elle sourit à travers ses larmes « je suis lasse en effet, mais lasse de vous attendre, mon amour. Aimez-moi maintenant, Lindir. Aimez-moi tout de suite. Il y a trop longtemps que je vous désire. »  
Alors, de ses mains tremblantes, il dégrafe sa robe. Elle-même déboutonne le costume bleu, fiévreuse. Ils sont nus, dans leur jeunesse et leur pureté. C’est sa première fois, à lui aussi. Il s’est gardé pour elle comme elle s’est gardée pour lui. Il l’aurait attendue toute sa vie. Elle aussi.  
Il la couvre de baisers, ses épaules, ses seins, son ventre, puis il la soulève sur le lit et ils gémissent d’impatience, mais il est attentif à ne pas la bousculer, à la caresser, et elle caresse et embrasse la peau douce, ferme et halée de Lindir avec émerveillement, et elle embrasse la cicatrice de son bras, et lorsqu’il entre en elle enfin, ils ont ensemble un cri d’extase. Et ainsi, toute la nuit, ils s’explorent, se découvrent, et ne se lassent pas l’un de l’autre.  
Ils se parlent enfin. Il se reproche ses dures paroles, après son enlèvement. Lui, il aurait voulu la prendre dans ses bras à ce moment, et la couvrir de baisers. Mais il n’en avait pas le droit. Il s’était forcé à l’insulter, pour cacher son trouble, surtout devant ses parents. Mais il était très loin de penser ce qu’il avait dit.  
Si elle était morte, d’une façon ou d’une autre, il l’aurait rejointe dans la mort. Et si le monstre avait réussi à la…il l’aurait épousée, honorée et consolée. Mais il ne pensait pas avoir le droit d’avouer son amour. Il se disait qu’elle n’était pas pour lui. Il avait voulu être détesté d’elle. Il pensait que cela lui aurait donné la force de partir loin, mais il en a été incapable. Il lui a fait si mal ! Il en est désolé. Il en pleure. S’il avait su qu’elle l’aimait ! Qu’elle ne détournait la tête que pour cacher ses sentiments à elle. Elle le remercie au contraire de l’avoir motivée à faire quelque chose de sa vie. Pour qu’il soit fier d’elle. Elle pleure aussi. Elle pleure de l’avoir laissé si seul !  
Plusieurs fois elle a voulu lui parler, mais en le voyant reculer, elle avait peur d’être implacablement rejetée. Comme la deuxième fois où il lui a prêté son manteau, le jour de l’orage. Elle aurait tellement voulu le conserver ! Elle aimait tant son parfum ! Elle lui a touché la main sciemment en le lui rendant. S’il n’avait pas brusquement reculé, elle l’aurait embrassé. Elle était prête à tout lui avouer, à se jeter dans ses bras. Il était trempé, il ruisselait. Peu importait ! Il était toujours d’une telle beauté ! Mais son geste de recul l’avait désespérée. Si elle avait eu un peu de courage…  
Alors Lindir lui montra la pochette où il avait mis ses cheveux. Il lui expliqua que ce jour-là, il avait bien manqué se jeter sur elle, quand elle avait touché sa main. Il avait bien failli l’emmener dans sa chambre, tout trempé qu’il était ! Il avait eu toutes les peines du monde à se contenir. Il avait rajouté à son trésor des cheveux blonds trouvés dans le manteau. Lui aussi, s’il avait eu un peu de courage…  
Et non, elle ne l’avait pas suivi jusqu’à la cascade. Elle y était arrivée avant lui. Elle se cachait pour pleurer tranquillement, car elle allait retourner à l’université et elle ne savait pas s’il serait encore au palais à son retour.  
Et oui, elle avait tout vu, et elle n’avait jamais rien vu d’aussi beau, et elle se serait bien jetée à l’eau pour le rejoindre, et elle se serait donnée à lui sans retenue. Mais elle pensait qu’il l’aurait rejetée avec mépris. Il rit. Il dit que sûrement, il n’aurait pas pu lui résister.  
Il a dessiné sa maison dans la clairière. Elle s’extasie. Elle croule sous la glycine et la bignone. Devant, une prairie pleine de fleurs. Il lui explique qu’il a commencé de l’acheter avant de la connaître.  
Mais dès qu’il a connu Léa, cette maison a été pour elle. Et il désespérait de la lui montrer. Il pensait y vieillir tout seul. Il rit. Il n’a pas fini de la payer. Il a hâte de l’y emmener. Elle a hâte elle aussi.  
Le soleil est déjà haut dans le ciel lorsqu’ils s’endorment enfin, étroitement enlacés, cheveux blonds et cheveux noirs emmêlés.  
Le soir, après le festin et le bal, le roi et sa dame retournent dans leur suite. Le roi se dirige vers son bureau, pour dormir seul sur son lit de camp. Il dit « bonsoir Madame », avec le secret espoir qu’elle va le prendre par le bras, mais Ariel lui dit « bonsoir mon Seigneur », et retourne seule dans leur chambre. Il se déshabille et s’allonge bien droit. Ariel. Il lui a forcé la main dans le temple. Il doit en payer le prix. Ariel. Il se souvient de son angoisse et de sa colère, lors de l’enlèvement de Léa, et de la manière dont elle avait sabré sans quartier tous ceux qui se trouvaient sur son chemin. Il finit par s’endormir, entre soulagement et culpabilité.  
Ariel est assise dans le grand lit. Elle ne trouve pas le sommeil. Elle regarde la place vide à côté d’elle.  
Puis elle se lève brusquement, enfile sa somptueuse robe de chambre, encore un cadeau de son roi bien-aimé, et, pieds nus, elle sort dans le couloir et se dirige vers le bureau. Le garde de Thranduil et le sien échangent discrètement des sourires complices.  
Ariel ouvre doucement la porte et entre dans le bureau. Il dort, bien droit dans le petit lit. Le clair de lune éclaire le beau visage grave du roi. Elle ne se lasse pas de l’admirer.  
Lui fait semblant de dormir ; il a entendu quelqu’un entrer ; mais que fait le garde ? Il a saisi discrètement son sabre qui reste toujours à portée de sa main.  
Mais une voix murmure : « mon seigneur, vous me manquez. Je suis bien mauvaise mère pour vous pardonner aussi vite. Vos bras me manquent. Vous êtes bien étrange et tourmenté quelquefois, mais je vous aime. Amîn mela lle. »  
Elle croit qu’il ne l’entend pas. Il ne tressaille pas. Elle s’apprête à ressortir, sans le réveiller.  
Mais sa voix s’élève.  
« Vous aussi vous me manquez, Madame. »  
Elle s’arrête, saisie.  
Il s’assoit dans le lit et attrape sa main.  
« Venez, Madame »  
Il l’attire et la couche au-dessus de lui. Ariel murmure :  
« Nos enfants sont heureux maintenant. Toutes les souffrances sont oubliées. Ils se découvrent enfin. »  
A la pensée que leurs enfants s’aiment, à la pensée de leurs ébats, ils sentent le désir les enflammer également. Etroitement enlacés dans le petit lit, ils s’en amusent et s’embrassent et s’étreignent.  
Ce sont trois couples épanouis, rayonnants, qui se retrouvent très tard le lendemain, lundi.  
Les derniers préparatifs du convoi se terminent.  
Lindir a remis son costume bleu et Léa sa robe blanche. Ils ne se lâchent pas. Leur bonheur éclatant est une joie pour toute la famille et les amis de Léa. Demain, Léa enfilera sa robe de médecin. Lindir mettra son costume d’administrateur, mais il ne reste pas dans l’hôpital universitaire de Vars. A la grande joie de Léa, il lui a avoué qu’il avait bien été nommé administrateur d’hôpital, mais qu’il n’avait jamais dit que c’était celui de Vars ! C’était celui de Léa. Ils n’allaient pas être séparés. Plus jamais.  
Et des cris de joie retentissent.  
Un autre convoi vient se joindre au premier, entouré de gardes et de bannières. Léa, intriguée, entraîne Lindir. Un cri de stupeur lui échappe. Il n’y a pas un reliquaire, mais deux ! Chacun contient un petit arbre de vie. Elle regarde son père avec gratitude. Non seulement l’hôpital de Vars aura son deuxième arbre de vie, mais le nouvel hôpital aura le sien.  
Aujourd’hui, le premier arbre sera planté.  
Ahn Ewong préside la cérémonie. Une foule immense fait cercle. Le roi et lui rebouchent le trou, une fois l’arbre en place, puis ils arrosent le précieux plant. Des cris de joie retentissent. Puis le silence. Et de maître Ewong, rayonnant, part une vague dorée d’une telle ampleur qu’elle submerge la foule d’un amour infini puis reflue doucement. Tous se tiennent par la main.  
Une fois la cérémonie terminée, un renonçant s’approcha de Léa et de Lindir. Il mit un genou en terre devant le couple, à leur grand étonnement car c’était à eux de s’incliner devant un renonçant.  
L’elfe avait le crâne rasé. Léa pensa qu’elle aurait pu être à sa place et elle regarda Lindir avec gratitude. Puis elle se tourna de nouveau vers le renonçant. Même sans cheveux, il était d’une grande beauté. Mais une profonde tristesse se lisait dans son regard. Il n’avait pas trouvé la paix. Léa lui en fit la remarque avec compassion. L’elfe renonçant eut un sourire las. « Si vous m’accordez votre pardon, je trouverai la paix. »  
Léa et Lindir, étonnés, attendirent plus amples explications.  
« Je suis le fils de celui qui vous a enlevée autrefois. C’est pour lui que je demande votre pardon. J’étais absent de la ferme ce jour-là. Mon père ne m’avait point informé de son funeste projet. Lorsque je suis rentré, tout était terminé, la ferme était vide.  
J’ai vu des monticules de terre, les tombes fraîches. J’ai appris ce qui était arrivé dans une taverne où je suis allé me réfugier, hébété, dans l’incompréhension la plus totale.»  
Léa et Lindir se regardèrent. Léa sourit au renonçant.  
« Votre père est pardonné depuis longtemps. Il ne voulait pas me faire de mal. Il ne désirait qu’une rançon. Il voulait acheter la ferme, pour vous, pour votre avenir. Mais lorsque son complice a voulu abuser de moi, il s’est repenti et s’est battu contre lui pour ma sauvegarde.  
Malheureusement, son complice était plus fort que lui. Il a été vaincu, le crâne fracassé. Cependant il a gagné de précieuses minutes qui m’ont permis d’être sauvée, par celui qui est désormais mon époux. »  
Léa se blottit contre Lindir, qui restait silencieux.  
« Vous ne devriez pas porter le poids de sa faute. »  
Le renonçant eut un mince sourire.  
« Je le sais. Mais ma fiancée a rompu. Je n’avais plus rien. »  
Léa regarda Lindir. Quelle chance elle avait !  
Le renonçant eut un sourire plus large.  
« Maintenant, je suis en paix. »  
Il se releva, s’inclina devant le couple, et reprit sa marche d’un pas altier et alerte.  
Lindir serra Léa dans ses bras sans un mot. A quoi tenait le destin ?  
*****  
Demain, le convoi s’en ira avec le deuxième arbre. Ahn Ewong présidera encore cette deuxième fête.  
Puis il partira. Après la fête des étoiles, la fête de l’été. Il l’a dit au roi et à toute la famille. Le cœur de Thranduil s’est serré : « mello nîn, mon ami, vous me manquerez. » Ils se sont étreints.  
Ahn Ewong lui a dit qu’il n’avait plus besoin de lui. Il a appris l’espoir, l’amitié. Il a une famille. Ils s’entraident, ils se soutiennent. D’autres ont besoin de lui, mais il ne sera jamais loin. Il viendra souvent leur rendre visite.  
Et il collabore à un grand projet. Pour Valinor. Le roi l’interrompt en lui expliquant qu’il n’ira jamais en Valinor. A quoi bon vivre éternellement s’il ne peut être avec sa reine, si Ariel ne retrouve pas Erend de Fir, si Elrond ne revoit jamais sa fille Arwen ? Si les parents des soldats morts ne revoient jamais leurs enfants ?  
C’est justement ce que les sages veulent faire. Réunir les royaumes. Il suffit de peu de choses pour que Valinor, paradis terrestre, fusionne avec le paradis céleste. Il suffit du pouvoir des magiciens réunis, Gandalf, Radagast, Galadriel, d’autres moins connus, et des moines et moniales de Shem et d’ailleurs.  
Il suffit d’une vibration d’un niveau supérieur, et les tous les elfes passeront dans cette dimension. Cela prendra du temps. Mais le temps, ils l’ont. Chaque elfe sera élevé, ascensionné. Même s’il n’habite pas en Valinor. Il suffit que l’elfe soit prêt dans son coeur.  
Le roi sourit à cette promesse.  
« Tu te ramollis, Thranduil ! Tu te ramollis ! »  
Il ne se rend pas compte qu’il a parlé à haute voix.  
Ariel répond doucement :  
« Non, mon seigneur, comme l’excellent vin qu’il a servi ce midi, vous vous bonifiez avec le temps, vous vous bonifiez. »

C’est ainsi que, lorsque vous croyez que les elfes ont disparu de la surface de la terre, en vérité ils ne sont pas loin. Ils sont une dimension au-dessus. Ils nous attendent patiemment. Et un jour, quand les humains auront évolué, ils deviendront des elfes… ou des anges. Il n’y a pas de différence, finalement !


End file.
